抱きしめて  Abrázame
by Micca-chan
Summary: ¿Qué hacer con lo inevitable? Dos chicas que no hacen más que atraerse, ¿acaso está mal? pero ¿qué ocurre con Miku? Dos voces que juntas hacen la más dulce de las armonías... Miku x Luka fanfic. AVISO: Con el tiempo este fic pasará de T a M.
1. Disc'O'Dance

"抱きしめて"

Da ki shi me te

Permítanme unas palabras antes de comenzar ya que se trata ni más ni menos que mi primer fic… si, el primero, pero qué puedo decir…

Sólo espero que guste, sin más les dejo la opinión a ustedes.

NINGUNO de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenece a mí, es un software desarrollado por Yamaha Corporation.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "Disc'o'Dance"**

**Luka**

-¡Rayos!- estaba llegando realmente tarde, había pasado ya casi media hora de la acordada y aun le quedaban quince

minutos de viaje, alcanzó a tomar su mesa de mezclas, un par más de sus discos de vinilo preferidos, siendo éstos uno de sus formatos preferidos al trabajar, y un brazalete de dijes infaltable en cada una de sus actuaciones, su madre se lo había dado al nacer, "vaya imagen que voy a dar" piensa segundos antes de cruzar la puerta de su departamento, la habían tomado como disc jockey en Disc'o'Dance y ya lo estaba arruinando, el personal debía presentarse dos horas antes de la apertura para la instalación de los equipos, realmente lo necesitaba.

-Donde demonios se encuentra esta chica- regaña entre dientes una castaña de mirada desafiante, quien resultaba ser la administradora de tal evento y dueña del lugar, en eso ve pasar delante suyo la larga y descontrolada cabellera rosada de su nueva miembro, quien olímpicamente ignora su presencia, no hace más que dejar soltar un suspiro -Tan despistada y tan talentosa, si no fuera por lo segundo ya estarías despedida…- a este comentario la joven reacciona.

-¡Sakine! Esto… le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas… yo… yo…-

-Menos charla y más acción, estamos a una hora de abrir las puertas y estos equipos no se arman solos-

-¡Ah! Disculpe… con su permiso- toma su sistema de sonido y se dispone a conectarlos en la cabina ubicada al centro del salón.

**Miku**

La primera salida, definitivamente importante para una joven de 16 años, aún más tratándose de ella, nunca se había interesado por este tipo de concurrencias incluso encontrándose en su círculo de amistades a quienes la noche les había cautivado hacía ya un año. El lugar era nuevo, ya no recordaba su nombre pero los rumores le habían hecho fama, y ese mismo día a medianoche sería la gran apertura.

La joven se dispone a vestirse luego de haberse dado una exhaustiva ducha, toma sus mejores jeans teniendo en cuenta que de otra forma no estaría más cómoda, se calza un par de sandalias negras, una remera de igual color con bolados y detalles delicados en plateado recorriendo el cuello de la misma, y ata su cabello, particularmente turquesa, a modo de dos colitas. Realiza un último chequeo y, ya pasados un par de minutos, toma su abrigo y parte.

Ya estando en fila no puede evitar sentirse nerviosa al ver tanta gente, no era conocida por su basta vida social ni por su fluidez al dialogar, pero parte de esos nervios se diluyen al ver llegar a sus amigos y vecinos de la infancia, los jóvenes Kagamine Rin y Len, dos adolescentes de 14 años de edad de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes siempre dispuestos a acompañarla, y su más estimado amigo Shion Kaito, el único entre ellos que había cumplido ya la mayoría de edad, alto y de ojos y pelo azul, siempre mostrándose serio y responsable, aunque extrañamente lo notaba nervioso por alguna razón, ya llevaban años de conocerse y si había alguien que supiera interpretarlo era ella, antes que pudiera preguntarle nada llega la hora, se ve a los guardias del lugar retirar las cintas para habilitar el paso al público, atentos a esto se dirigen a la entrada, pasando por ella se ve un pasillo cubierto con telas que caían del techo iluminadas por faros en tonos azules y verdes que terminaban en un arco al final, atravesándolas se encuentran con un gran salón, se continuaba con el juego de telas pero delicadamente decorando las paredes del lugar, en el centro se encontraba un escalón donde estaba ubicada la cabina del DJ, en una esquina, el bar, que contaba con mesas y sillas, por otro lado sillones en los que varios de los ingresantes ya se habían tomado la molestia de ocupar, de fondo se oía música como si se estuviera esperando a que todos entraran y se acomodaran tan sólo para subir el volumen. El brillo en sus aquamarinos ojos eran indisimulables.

**Luka**

*nervios* ¿qué le ocurría? Había estado esperando tanto tiempo para estar donde estaba, pero era inevitable esa sensación que le recorría el cuerpo al ver a aquellos adolescentes cruzar las cortinas "contrólate" esa palabra recorría su mente de forma intermitente, había decidido comenzar con una mezcla suave como introducción mientras los jóvenes se acomodaban y se mimetizaban con el sitio. No pudo evitar notarlo, frente a ella una joven de cabello turquesa se abría paso robándole toda la atención, su pelo brillaba bajo el efecto de la luz negra haciendo que resaltara aun más, un color… particular. De repente se siente observada, si, la administradora le hacía señas "a empezar".

Ni bien cambia de música y comienza con el beat juggling empieza el movimiento dentro del lugar, todos comienzan a buscarse un lugar cerca de ella para hacer sus pedidos.

**Miku**

La música comienza a tomar forma y la mirada de la joven es llamada por el centro de la pista, a lo que los gemelos responden con un tironeo de brazos acudido por el joven de pelo azul. Siendo arrastrada a la pista y sin idea de cómo actuar sus ojos se posan sobre la DJ a quién en un principio no había notado, verla ahí en el centro, con aquellos auriculares encintados, con aquella mirada que parecía perdida entre el vinilo y las luces, le producían cierta sensación de admiración, parecía no notar su entorno pero definitivamente sabía lo que hacía allá arriba. De repente lo ve, los celestes ojos de la peli-rosa se posan sobre los de ella, no puede evitar sentirse observada y al mismo tiempo avergonzada por estar observándola, sus mejillas le queman y rápidamente desvía su mirada al suelo.

-Baila conmigo- Kaito le extiende su mano, ella no la toma pero lo sigue, realmente no sabía cómo moverse pero se vuelve fácil al imitar a su compañero -Miku… tengo que decirte algo- dice a su oído.

-¿De qué se trata?- Miku nota en la cara de su mejor amigo cierto rubor.

-Es más bien… tengo que contarte algo… algo que me está pasando… no se si es el mejor momento…-

-No te escucho… DILO MÁS FUERTE-

-NECESITO DECIRTE ALGO- en eso Rin y Len se les unen, a lo que la cara de Kaito se transforma… -No te preocupes, hablamos más tarde- el joven deja esconder sus ojos debajo de su pelo y asiente levemente con la cabeza hacia uno de los lados.

**Luka**

"¿Qué fue eso? No puedo ni mirarla, que incómodo, pretender indiferencia a este punto. Debo concentrarme en mis mezclas o me echarán la bronca, o peor, del trabajo…" pero, ¿por qué se sentía de ese modo? Luka no puede evitar quitar la vista de su teclado para pasarlo por los de aquella joven que con tanta inquietud en su mirada insistía en observarla, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo seguido de una leve sensación de inquietud. Al mismo tiempo podía imaginarse el saltarse e irse de pistas además del terrible reproche que haría Meiko por tal falta de modo que no tarda en volver al ecualizador, siempre que se comprometía con un trabajo se proponía dar lo mejor sin intervenciones, y esa chica estaba pidiéndole a gritos que la mirara.

Lo esperado, el turno de Luka acaba para darle unos minutos de descanso antes de continuar y su compañero sube al centro. Abriéndose paso entre los jóvenes no puede evitar chocar con uno de ellos -¡ah, disculpa!- el joven rubio se da vuelta para ayudarla a incorporarse con una pequeña y despreocupada sonrisa. Sin más continúa hacia un pequeño salón de descanso escondido detrás del bar bajo un manto de telas disponible a los empleados.

**Miku**

-Yo sólo te digo - Rin observa a Miku de forma inquisidora. Ésta no deja de reír nerviosamente.

-Es imposible lo que me estás tratando de hacer entender - dice entre que toma un sorbo de su agua.

-Es que no hay nada que entender, él te quiere -

-Claro que me quiere, y yo a él, pero no en el sentido que lo expones, nos conocemos desde antes de aprender a caminar, es mi hermano -

-Aham… - dice la joven dando un rodeo con los ojos.

En ese mismo momento Miku nota algo brillante en el suelo hasta que las luces lo apuntan a lo lejos dejando en claro que se trataba de algo metálico, o al menos ésa fue la sensación que le había dado -Fin de la charla, ya vuelvo- sin demorarse un segundo más va en su búsqueda, dejando atrás a su amiga. Pasa por medio de unos chicos ignorando lo que éstos le decían y se dispone a arrodillarse para tomar lo que resultó ser una pequeña mariposa de plata, se da media vuelta para volver a su lugar cuando nota que aquellos chicos a los que había pasado por alto continuaban allí y le seguían hablando, no lograba escuchar nada hasta que uno de ellos la toma por un brazo, quedó totalmente atónita, no se movía, no hablaba, no reaccionaba…

**Luka**

"No puedo ser más despistada" Luka había olvidado de pasarle los nuevos discos prometidos a su compañero de mezclas -Gakupo me va a matar- los toma y sale apurada nuevamente por detrás de la barra. Es ése el momento en que vuelve a fijarse inevitablemente en aquella mesa donde anteriormente había visto a aquella chica acompañada por la de rostro extrañamente familiar. Para su desilusión no estaba, "quizás se volvió temprano" idea que es derrumbada con la imagen de aquella joven siendo llevada casi a rastras hacia la parte trasera del local por dos chicos a quienes reconoce inmediatamente, no era la primera vez que Luka se encontraba frente a ellos y se habían hecho de mala fama. Sabiendo de lo que a continuación ocurriría y sin querer imaginarlo comienza a avanzar a paso apresurado, ya casi corriendo comienza a abrirse paso sin mirar a quien apartaba, ¿por qué tanta la desesperación? No podía dejar que algo así ocurriese frente a ella, pero mucho menos tratándose de aquella persona, es verdad, no la conocía pero sentía que debía asistirla, debía ayudarla, protegerla.

-¡Alto ahí!- se apresura a salir, a continuación ahí se encontraba, sola frente a esos dos bastardos, la joven en el suelo, sin habla, su blusa levantada y pecho descubierto, lágrimas en los ojos, aún no había ocurrido nada grave pero ¿cómo evitarlo?¿qué se le ocurrió al salir a enfrentarlos sola? La mirada de aquel par de desgraciados se fija en ella.

-Cada vez se pone mejor, no esperaba nada realmente- se apresura a decir uno de ellos, su aspecto era fácilmente confundible con el que podría haber sido el de un chico en algún momento respetable, pero que en ese entonces era realmente desagradable, sus castaños ojos pasan por los de su compañero y se vuelven a los de Luka, a la cual le hace un chequeo visual, su mirada la hacía enfurecer, estaba fuera de su naturaleza aquella reacción violenta, pero antes que hiciera nada un resplandor y un sonido fácilmente reconocible le interrumpen -la policía, ¡mierda!-

-Gakupo…- los vándalos escapan y Luka se apresura a tomar a la joven de la mano para poder levantarla, ésta inesperadamente reacciona con una bofetada directa a la cara de la que había acudido a su rescate -¡qué rayos te pasa! Si fuera por esto te habrías defendido bien sola- el rostro de la joven estaba extrañamente tan sorprendido como el de ella. -Bueno, importa que estás bien, ¿no te hicieron nada, verdad?- dice apartándose de ella, la chica se reserva a sólo negar levemente con su cabeza. No puede evitar notar que su otra mano seguía cerrada, como aferrándose a algo. -¿Puedo preguntar qué llevas en aquella mano?- antes que ella le respondiese es interrumpida por un oficial y su compañero, la joven rápidamente se cubre notando que aún seguía con la blusa sobre su pecho.

-¿Ambas se encuentran bien?- Aquel alto de pelo morado fija sus ojos en su compañera horrorizado por aquella situación -ya los han ido a buscar, espero no tarden en encontrarlos, supuse que algo así ocurría cuando te vi salir de ese modo, más cuando dejaste caer los discos- la mira con una sonrisa sabiendo que ya había pasado. Logra sacarle una sonrisa pero no duró mucho al ver a la joven que rescató levantarse del suelo de manera lastimosa, sus ojos perdidos, sin saber qué hacer.

-Las alcanzaré hasta sus casas si me lo permiten, aún no sabemos qué ocurrió con aquellos chicos, así que sería más seguro- insiste el oficial.

-Si, muchas gracias- no podía creer lo que había sucedido ni lo que había hecho, podría haber ocurrido de cualquier otra forma, y aun peor, si bien era distraída, era alguien que piensa antes de actuar.

**Miku**

Definitivamente una noche distinta, quizás no la que ella habría esperado ni mucho menos deseado, quiero decir, era su primera salida al mundo de la noche y ya estaba volviendo a casa en una patrulla, ya se podía imaginar la cara de su madre. Algo más había sucedido, no podía dejar de pensar en la reacción que había sacado el contacto de aquella peli-rosa chica con su mano, nunca se habría atrevido a tal acto, más sabiendo que ella…

- Luka- una voz grave a su derecha interrumpe su monólogo con sí misma.

-¿Eh?-

-Megurine Luka, mi nombre- sus ojos se dirigen a los de ella.

-Ha-Hatsune Miku, es un gusto, y… esto… te pido disculpas, por lo de antes… realmente yo… no quería… - hace una pausa y sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse.

-Por favor, no llores, no es nada importante, aunque debo admitir que me has sorprendido con tu fuerza, de lejos no parecías alguien tan...-

-¿No parecía?- no puede evitar notarlo, eso significaba que…

-¡No es que te estuviera siguiendo ni nada! Ah, quiero decir, tu pelo... el color… es algo llamativo, y la luz…-

-Entiendo…-

-No me malinterpretes, me gusta… y también me gustaría tenerlo tan cuidado, la verdad es que soy un desastre con esos temas- podía notar el intento desesperado por cubrir el silencio, no quería incomodarla pero las relaciones con otras personas no eran su fuerte y tenía la sensación de que un mínimo descuido en el uso de sus palabras podía llegar a arruinar… ¿arruinar? Su mente reproduce el flashback de su mano chocando contra el rostro de la señorita Megurine, sin embargo, le seguía hablando como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ayudaste? Aparte de todo, te arriesgaste a ti misma por mi culpa, ¿realmente valía la pena? Después de todo, insistes en hablar conmigo ¿por qué?- ya no tenía nada que perder con aquella conversación, el tiempo dentro del vehículo parecía detenerse, el rostro de la señorita Megurine lucía sorprendido por la inesperada ola de preguntas que acababa de lanzarle. A continuación el silencio vuelve a tomar protagonismo. - No tienes que…-

-¿Por qué? Eso mismo he estado intentando de responderme- sus ojos se giran hacia un punto indefinido del asiento delantero -sinceramente no sabría cómo explicarlo, fue impulsivo, o como quieras llamarlo, un acto reflejo. Es verdad que me arriesgué, las cosas podrían haber salido de la peor forma posible y sin embargo aquí estamos, me disculpo por no haber tomado medidas más precavidas antes, aunque igualmente ¿no habría terminado peor para ti o para mi? Habría llegado tarde… yo… no me lo habría perdonado, tenía que intentarlo, si, valía la pena, por al menos una vez en mi vida hice algo por alguien más que no fuera por mi.- realiza una pausa a lo que vuelve a mirarla, esta vez con una sonrisa -insisto en hablarte, el viaje es largo, que aburrida eres.-

-No me conoces, no hagas ese tipo de acusaciones, no te corresponden- de repente las cejas de la peli-rosa dan un giro hacia el centro.

-¡Bien! Es verdad, no me corresponden.- termina diciendo, dando medio giro y mirando a través de su ventana. Miku suelta una leve risa. -¿a qué estás jugando?- pregunta al tiempo que se da vuelta para mirarla con desconcierto.

-¿No era éste el tipo de conversaciones "no aburridas" que buscabas? Solo quería agregarle emoción-

-No si me provoca devolverte el favor por aquella palmada de agradecimiento- vuelve a mirarla esta vez con un toque de sarcasmo y otro de malicia. -Ah… ya llegamos a mi departamento, una cuadra más adelante- su tono de voz se oye desanimado, parece que realmente la pasaba bien después de todo.

-Uhm, gracias por todo, de verdad. Me salvaste.- una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo, desconocía ese tipo de presión que sentía sobre su pecho, no quería que el auto se detuviera, que aquel ambiente que en un principio había sido tan distante se terminara por cortar, no tenía miedo al expresarse al estar junto a ella pero sentía que habían cosas que aun no tenía el derecho de reclamar… Es entonces cuando el oficial se detiene, sale de su auto para así poder acompañar a Luka a la entrada de su casa, rápidamente ésta se detiene y se gira sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Escucha- saca del bolsillo de su saco lo que parece ser un pequeño pedazo de papel rectangular -si alguna vez necesitas de mis servicios puedes contactarme, no hago descuentos pero podemos llegar a un acuerdo- lanza una tarjeta sobre el asiento -no te metas en líos, me costaría un par más de mis vinilos- ver aquel gesto, esa mirada, lograban transmitirle aquello que en su vida faltaba, seguridad. No quería perderlo, definitivamente, debía llamar.

**Luka**

La noche había estado más movida de lo que hubiese imaginado, más allá de todo lo malo de aquel encuentro, había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con aquella chica.

-Miku Hatsune…- cierra los ojos y la comisura de sus labios forman una pequeña sonrisa. De pronto siente una vibración… su celular estaba sonando. -¿hola?- escucha respuesta de una voz conocida.

-Luka, habla Meiko, Kamui me contó todo, recién acaba de irse la policía.-

-Sakine, perdone, yo no quería…-

-Sólo quería saber si estabas bien.-

-¿Eh? Si, bueno, estoy bien, no me pasó nada.-

-Genial, entonces estarás aquí para la presentación de mañana ¿verdad?-

-Uhm, supongo.-

-Bien, no quiero perder nada porque estés jugando al héroe por ahí, más te vale llegar en hora.-

-Si, disculpe.-

-No te disculpes más, desesperas. Y Luka…-

-¿Si?-

-Dime Meiko, llevamos años de conocernos. Nos vemos mañana.- antes de que pudiera decir adiós ya se oía el tono del teléfono. Es verdad, Meiko llevaba años de conocer a su familia, los Sakine y los Megurine siempre estuvieron unidos tanto en familia como en las relaciones de negocios que tenía con su padre. Siempre se había mostrado distante pero para Luka siempre fue una de las personas más cercanas a ella…

-Aún te sigues preocupando por mi…- dice al tiempo que deja su celular sobre la mesa del recibidor. No tarda en dirigirse a su cuarto, ya estaba por amanecer y su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas.

**Miku**

Con la tarjeta en mano, la joven Hatsune se dirige hacia sus padres, de no muy buena cara vale añadir, quienes la esperaban de brazos cruzados en la puerta de su casa, sus pasos le pesaban pero debía avanzar.

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre separarte así de tus amigos! Sabes muy bien las reglas, espero que tengas una buena explicación por haber desobedecido nuestras indicaciones y entiendas del riesgo al cual te expusiste- aquella mujer estaba realmente enfurecida, y razones tenía. Por otro lado, el hombre a su lado parecía estar más preocupado por lo que le ocurría ahora a su hija.

-Tranquila Saki (1) estoy seguro que le ha quedado en claro, y que no se volverá a repetir.- posa sus ojos sobre los de su hija, como esperando a que ésta responda a su afirmación.

-Si padre.- baja su mirada a modo de disculpa.

-Miku, quiero que entiendas mi preocupación por ti.- hace una pausa -por lo que sientes y por lo que pueda ocurrirte a cambio.-

-Disculpa madre, no quería causar inconvenientes, no se repetirá y si me permites me iré a mi cuarto, estoy cansada.- a continuación su padre abre la puerta de entrada dejando a su hija ingresar.

-Kei (1)…- dice en voz baja aquella mujer, escondiendo sus ojos bajo aquel cabello verde.

-Dale tiempo, sé que no haría nada por que sí, esto le servirá de experiencia, no hay que limitarla ahora, llevamos años haciéndolo. No puede seguir encerrada, quizás le ayude a superarse.-

Ya en su habitación se deja caer sobre su cama, extiende la tarjeta por sobre su cabeza.

-Megurine… Luka.- otra vez aquella sensación, ¿cómo evitarla? Realmente quería volver a verla.

* * *

(1). Saki, por Saki Fujita, actriz de doblaje quien otorga su voz al programa Miku Hatsune.

Kei, por el artista que da a Miku la dulce apariencia de la cual se que muchos nos fanatizamos.

Así concluye este primer capítulo, bueno, como todos es más o menos introductorio, espero hacer de este fic algo más extenso como gran fan del drama y el romance *risa* espero poder mejorar paso a paso con mi redacción, no tengo a nadie que me edite más que yo así que los comentarios serán más que bienvenidos (los buenos ).


	2. Cita por accidente

Antes que nada mis disculpas por el retraso al subir este segundo capítulo, anduve un tanto ocupada con los trabajos para la universidad y debería seguir estudiando para los parciales aunque un descanso no me matará…

** NINGUNO de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenece a mí, es un software desarrollado por Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "Cita por accidente"**

**Miku  
**

-¿¡Escuela!- dicen al unísono los padres de la joven Hatsune en medio de la mesa de desayuno, casi sin creerlo.

-Si, ya lo he decidido, no quiero más tutores, quiero ir a un verdadero instituto, casi no he dormido a causa de eso. Lo he estado pensando todo este tiempo pero al fin lo he decidido.- Había cierto entusiasmo en sus ojos. Sabía lo que sus padres pensaban de aquella decisión pero por primera vez lo hacía por sí misma, nadie la obligaba a nada.

-¿Estás tan segura de lo que realmente quieres?- su madre insiste.

-Si.- nunca había sido tan firme en una idea.

-Entonces no hay alternativa- continúa diciendo su padre- pero antes es algo que deberíamos hablar con la doctora, ¿eso lo entiendes, verdad?-

-De acuerdo.-

-¿Puedo preguntar algo más?-

-Claro.-

-¿Qué es realmente lo que te ha llevado a esta conclusión, y por qué tan repentinamente?-

-Digamos que una amiga me ha dejado en claro que no todas las personas son iguales, y me intriga saber de lo que me estoy perdiendo aquí dentro.-

-¿Una… amiga?-

**Luka**

-Kyaaa- Luka comienza a desperezarse, ya eran las siete de la mañana y en una hora debía estar presente para abrir la tienda de música, si bien no se veía en la necesidad de trabajar sus principios eran firmes, el depender de su padre no hacía valer su independencia, en tres años acabaría su carrera en la universidad local de arte de Aichi y no hacía mal a su currículum teniendo en cuenta las nuevas exigencias a la hora de buscar nuevas oportunidades.

-Al fin despiertas.- el sólo sonido de esa voz la hizo saltar de la cama.

-¿¡Sakine!¿Có-cómo entraste?-

-Ah, el casero me dejó pasar, le pedí que me abriera ya que no quería despertarte…- dice al tiempo que revuelve el primer cajón de su mesa de luz.

-Tengo que hablar con él…- acomoda su flequillo al tiempo que se repone y se dirige a la cocina. -¿té?-

-Claro.-

-Por cierto… ¿qué es lo que buscas tanto?-

-Pruebas…-

-¿Pruebas? ¿De qué? Si te refieres a que si no he estado holgazaneando estos días pues lamento anunciarte que tengo algo nuevo para esta noche…-

-Me sorprendes, pero no… me refiero a aquella chica.- sus ojos la observan con suspicacia. -no me digas que no pasó nada, te estuve observando toda la noche y tus ojos no se le separaban.- de repente comenzó a ruborizarse.

-¡Pero…! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Ella es… una chica, es algo imposible-

-Creo que tu reacción dice lo contrario, vamos Luka, no me vengas con que no sientes nada por ella, nunca en tu vida vi que actuaras de esa forma por nadie, siempre distante, con tu mente en tus cosas. ¿Ahora vas a negármelo? Te conozco bien, casi te he criado.-

-Digas lo que digas, por más que lo asuma, es algo que no va a cambiar nada. Seguramente ya tiene a alguien, ese chico…-

-También lo vi, pero no me pareció lo mismo…-

-Ya me tengo que ir, Sakine, esta conversación no tiene sentido de todas formas, seguramente no la volveré a ver.- deja sobre la mesa una pequeña bandeja de plata con una taza de té de manzanilla y unos manjus.- tómate tu tiempo para desayunar.-

-Luka…- en ese momento toma sus llaves y deja la habitación. Tras cerrar la puerta deja caer su cabeza levemente sobre la misma.

-Tonta…- cierra sus ojos un momento para luego seguir su camino.

No se sentía ella misma en ese momento, ¿qué eran aquellos sentimientos? Nunca se había interesado en tomar en serio a nada ni nadie más que a su carrera y trabajos, no importaba que tanto le insistieran, nunca dio lugar a ninguna relación en su vida. Eso realmente le enfadaba, ella creía conocerse, tener control sobre su vida, nada la había detenido hasta entonces ¿quién le daba el derecho a aquella chica para meterse en su vida y jugar de ese modo? Pero tampoco se detuvo, ella también se había rendido ante aquella situación, le había entregado su tarjeta, sólo era cuestión de esperar su llamada… -No lo hará…- dice, al tiempo que chequea la hora en su celular.

**Miku**

Allí se encontraba, blancos pasillos, la típica fuente para agua de oficina, un pequeño recibidor y sillones de espera. Junto a sus padres decide tomar asiento cerca de la oficina de la doctora Yowane, quien la atendía desde siempre, había sido ella misma quien había notado los primeros síntomas en su comportamiento desde chica y quien siempre había estado a su servicio cuando la necesitara. Del otro lado del mostrador podían verse los títulos que le habían sido otorgados de la Universidad Keio. Se oyen pasos y a continuación la puerta a su izquierda se abre.

-Hatsune… ah, tiempo sin verlos.- no muy alta, de cabellos blancos, la doctora Yowane dirige una sonrisa a su joven paciente. -Pasen, por favor.- se hace a un lado para dejarlos pasar a su oficina. -¿Qué los ha traído esta vez? Ah, me han dicho que has avanzado mucho este último año Miku, me alegra saber que te relaciones más con tus amigos.-

-Ah, bueno, han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez.- se apresura a decir Kei.-en esta ocasión es algo más especial.-

-Interesante, dime de que se trata.- dice al tiempo que saca su birome para hacer anotaciones sobre su libreta.

-Miku…-

-Quiero empezar a estudiar en el instituto.- menciona decidida la joven. El rostro de su doctora se separa inmediatamente del papel entre sus manos para mirar a la chica que tenía en frente, estaba realmente sorprendida.

-Bueno, es un gran paso el que estás queriendo dar, ¿lo has decidido sola?- pregunta aún intrigada por lo que oía.

-Si, lo estuve pensando por mucho y nunca estuve más segura.-

-Me alegra oír eso, ¿me darías un momento con tus padres, Miku?-

-Claro.- no tarda en ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la puerta.

Una vez que la puerta se cierra Miku intenta agudizar su oído para poder descifrar de qué estaban hablando allí adentro… -¡nada!- al dar la media vuelta se encuentra a la recepcionista con dos tazas de café en las manos.

-¡Ah, disculpa!-

-No, no, no quise… yo, estaba hablando sola, perdóname.-

-Hmm… no te preocupes… esto… ¿café?- le extiende una de las tazas.

-Ah, gracias.- la toma. Minutos más tarde la puerta detrás de ella se abre.

-Puedes pasar, disculpa la espera.- dice la doctora abriéndole camino devuelta a su oficina de la cual salen sus padres. -Estuve charlando con tus padres y no está en mi contrato dar opiniones concretas acerca de lo que debes o no hacer Miku, llevo años de trato contigo y veo una buena iniciativa por tu parte y realmente estoy feliz por eso, creo que sé, como tú, que estás lista para dar ese paso.-

-Y mis padres…-

-De eso mismo hablamos, y están de acuerdo, así que mejor que vayas viendo donde quieres comenzar a estudiar, aunque la experiencia te sea por el último cuatrimestre del año.-

-Esto es genial, muchas gracias.- la sonrisa vuelve a su rostro.

-Una cosa más, y no quiero parecer entrometida… tus padres dicen que has mencionado a esta amiga y que en cierto punto tiene algo que ver con tu decisión, ¿es eso verdad? Para serte sincera los vi algo preocupados ya que nunca te habían oído hablar así y mucho menos de nadie más.-

-Ah, mmm, si, perdón por no haberlo mencionado, sé que son importantes este tipo de detalles, pero, la verdad es que sólo tengo su nombre, no he sabido más. Tampoco la conozco.-

-¿hmm? Bueno, no te atosigaré más.- suelta una pequeña risa.- sea lo que sea que haya hecho parece funcionar, me han derrotado.- Miku no había hecho más que ruborizarse y sonreír.

-Gracias, hasta luego doctora.-

-Nos vemos, esperaré noticias de tus avances en el instituto.-

-Por supuesto.- saluda mientras se aleja. Esto sí que era bueno, aunque un poco atemorizante, tenía la sensación de que nada le podía salir mal, no quería pensar en nada más.

**Luka**

-Otra vez tarde- deja caer un suspiro -si Meiko no me hubiese intervenido, ¿quién se cree? Ya no tengo doce años…- seguía hablando, si alguien más hubiera estado ahí por esas horas de seguro la daba por lunática. De pronto ya le era divisible el cartel de la tienda "SF-A2" al parecer la jefa también estaba llegando tarde ya que la persiana aún estaba baja. -Era de esperarse, al parecer Miki no se queda atrás.-

-¡Luka!- un grito le llega desde lejos.

-Ah, Miki, al fin llegas.-

-No me quieras hacer creer que me esperabas, bien que venía detrás de ti, al parecer con tu mente en otro lado, apenas te oía murmurar. Bueno, abramos de una vez.- Entran al local y luego de un pequeño chequeo general se deciden a levantar las persianas, en ese lugar se podían encontrar todo tipo de equipos para música además de los mismos CD's y discos de vinilo que Luka compraba para sus presentaciones, prácticamente su sueldo en aquel lugar era dirigido al mismo aprovechando el descuento de empleado.

El reloj ya marcaba el mediodía cuando Miki le otorga a Luka su tiempo para el almuerzo. La rutina de siempre, a media calle tenía nada más ni nada menos que un pequeño restaurante que fácilmente pasaba desapercibido "Tako Balusa", tranquilo y casi siempre vacío, al parecer la gente ya no se tomaba el tiempo para parar a comer, la mayoría sólo pasaba por comida para llevar y eso era lo que a Luka le atraía, nadie le interrumpía y no era molestada por el bullicio de la ciudad. Llega, toma su asiento de siempre, junto al ventanal, pide su plato de Tempura habitual y un té genmaicha.

Sin que quisiera la ve, era inconfundible, la misma cabellera turquesa que cruzaba el peatonal en dirección al centro, ¿acaso alguien le quería jugar una broma? Termina por comer lo que quedaba de un solo bocado y sale de forma apresurada. Camina un par de cuadras para encontrarla de nuevo, estaba parada frente a una tienda de ropa estudiantil, "quisiera acercarme… ¿estoy loca? Va a creer que la estoy siguiendo, pero… ¿no es lo que estoy haciendo? ¡Agh! Parezco de primaria, no me reconozco, ¿Qué hago? Ni siquiera debería haber venido." Cuando se dispone a volver ya era tarde, ¡la había visto! ¿Tan obvia era? Para su sorpresa no era horror lo que la cara de aquella joven reflejaba, todo lo contrario, le estaba sonriendo "¿por qué es tan tierna?" no puede evitar cuestionarse cuando decide levantar su mano en respuesta. Ya acercándose…

-Hatsune, ¿verdad?-

-Ah, te acuerdas de mí.- dice un tanto avergonzada. -Un gusto verle de nuevo.-

-Igualmente, por favor, deja a un lado las formalidades, me haces sentir veterana.-

-Disculpa.-

-Hmm, ¿estás de compras?-

-¡Sí!- su voz se entusiasma -mañana es mi primer día de clases, quiero estar perfecta para entonces, necesito comprar todo lo necesario.-

-¿Eh?- no puede evitar soltar una carcajada, la cara de la joven se torna aún más roja. -perdona, no pude evitarlo, me parece perfecto que te entusiasmes tanto, a tu edad en lo último que pensaba era en el instituto. Hablando de eso, ¿las clases no comenzaron hace ya meses? mejor dicho, deberían estar terminando.-

-Es verdad, pero es que en realidad nunca he asistido a un instituto, siempre tutores en casa. Y la decisión la tomé hace poco así que…-

-Entiendo. Emm… si alguna vez te interesa comprar algún CD nuevo o algo referido no dudes en acercarte al local en el que trabajo -le extiende un folleto. -sin ánimos de hacer propaganda pero…- Luka inclina levemente su cabeza.

-¿Siempre tendrás algo que ofrecerme?-

-¿Eh?- la joven ríe.

-La primera y última vez que nos vimos me alcanzaste tu tarjeta, me sorprende que hagas tanto, en serio.-

-Nada especial, sólo intento ganarme la vida entre estudios.- le regala una sonrisa. -Bueno yo…-

-Si no te importa…- ambas se miran -ah, perdona, habla tú primero.-

-Por favor, sigue…-

-Emm, realmente no se me da muy bien hablar con la gente y me preguntaba si… bueno, si no tenías nada más para hacer… ¿me acompañarías?- termina por decir, los ojos de Luka estaban encendidos, sus oídos no la engañaban, aquella dulce voz la recorría y no dejaba de resonar en su interior. -¿Señorita Megurine?- y como si aquello la hubiera atropellado despertándola de aquel sueño.

-¡Miki!- se sobresalta asustando de igual manera a su compañía.

-Ehmm…yo…Miku...-

-Ah, no, disculpa eso- dice inclinándose y tomando su cabeza algo apenada. -es mi jefa, quisiera acompañarte pero debo volver a mi empleo, es que, estoy en mi hora de almuerzo…de verdad yo…-

-¡Entiendo!... eh… perdona, no te quitaré más tiempo.- dice apresuradamente.

-Espera, antes de irme… - debía inventar algo, no podía dejarla ir, no de nuevo. -Tako Balusa, ¿lo conoces?-

-Emm, no, ¿quién es?-

No puede evitar reír ante tal acto de inocencia -no es un "quién" sino un "qué", es un pequeño restaurante aquí a un par de cuadras, siempre voy a ese lugar a estas horas a almorzar, tienes que probar el menú.-

-¿Me… estás invitando?-

-No sé, si quieres, no es que estés obligada…- desvía su mirada un instante tras notar el rostro de confusión de aquella chica, estaba cometiendo un error, ella nunca…

-Acepto.-

-¿De verdad?-

-Pero con una condición.-

-Dime.- dice algo sorprendida.

-No más propaganda- tras ese comentario ambas ríen, ya no había tensión entre ellas, Luka sentía como el ambiente se volvía agradable, cálido, verla sonreír lo era todo, no lograba comprender aún cómo en tan poco tiempo y de tan poco conocerse esa persona había logrado en ella lo que nadie en su vida.

-Bueno, el deber me llama.- dice al sentir vibrar su celular nuevamente, podía imaginarse y hasta casi escuchar los gritos de Miki en auxilio.

-No te detendré ni un minuto más, debo continuar también.-

**Miku**

Allí estaba, viendo alejarse a aquella peli-rosa joven de la cual no dejaba de asombrarse, por alguna razón se sentía realmente a gusto cuando estaba cerca de ella. Por otro lado, era la primera vez que se abría a una nueva amistad que no conociera más que ella, ni sus padres ni amigos por compromiso, sólo ella… espera un segundo… ¿¡una cita! ¿Lo era realmente? Acababa de aceptar un almuerzo a solas y sin pretenderlo…

-No puedo estar pensando estas cosas- dice para sí misma, nuevamente aquella presión en el pecho. -mejor termino con las compras.- dicho esto se dirige a la entrada del local, da media vuelta pero la joven ya se había ido.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?- una voz la toma por sorpresa. La empleada del local se queda observándola.

-…-

-¿Se encuentra bien?- la expresión de aquella mujer parecía preocupada.

-Yo…- pasa saliva. -necesito… necesito un uniforme.- termina por decir.

-Entonces se encuentra en el lugar indicado, por favor, dime a que instituto perteneces, yo puedo ayudarte…- mientras aquella mujer continuaba hablando, Miku no podía dejar de pensar que una vez entrando en el instituto, no sólo comenzaría su vida estudiantil, sino que también se encontraría en este tipo de situaciones todo el tiempo, no podría estar evitando el contacto en todo momento, debería abrirse más hacia el resto, realmente lo había estado pensando por tanto tiempo, pero estando tan cerca del suceso, ahí mismo, encontrándose en aquel mismo momento en que compraría su uniforme…

-Lo lograría realmente…- piensa en vos alta.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Ah, yo… el instituto secundario de orientación musical local… esto… se llama…-

-Entiendo, ya se a cual te refieres… veamos…- dice a tiempo que hecha un vistazo a las estanterías.

Al tiempo ya tenía todo en manos, por suerte la habían atendido realmente rápido. Observa su reloj, ya era hora de estar volviendo, el curioso encuentro de esa tarde le había quitado tiempo y sus padres deberían de estar ya preocupados. Vuelta a casa no quita su mente de aquello, ¿qué era realmente lo que había ocurrido? Le era aún imposible entender por qué le era tan fácil hablar con ella, no la había conocido en la situación más agradable de todas, aún así sentía cierta tranquilidad al estar cerca de aquella chica, una tranquilidad que no podía conseguir con cualquiera, más bien ese grupo se reducía a sus padres…

-Mi cabeza va a explotar…- dice llevando su mano derecha a la frente y corriendo su flequillo, el cual dificultosamente siempre se encontraba entre sus aquamarinos ojos.

**Luka**

-¿Miki?- entra al local lleno de adolescentes apresurados pero no encuentra a nadie detrás del mostrador, de repente divisa un mechón rojizo por detrás del mismo. -¿Miki, que ocurre?-

-Lukaaaa- casi como una súplica, se la podía ver moqueando detrás del mostrador con las lágrimas al borde de los ojos. Si se pudiera haber visto en aquel momento… -no me vuelvas a dejar Luka.-

-Vamos, no dramatices.- dice poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su jefa. -¿cuáles son los pedidos?-

-Emm… esto… Dir en Grey y… X-Japan… te necesito.- Termina por decir casi al borde de la desesperación.

-No se si tomar eso como un pedido de ayuda o un insulto… en verdad no conoces tu propia tienda, ¿ni las bandas?-

-Perdona, mi familia apenas me ha dejado la tienda a cargo y realmente no sé mucho acerca de esto.- en ese momento son interrumpidas por un joven de claros ojos y cabello particularmente rubio.

-Disculpen, ¿tienen el último de Raruku an Shieru?-

-¿Eh?-

-Ok, déjamelo a mi Miki, ve tranquila.- dirige su mirada al joven cliente. -Lo siento, tenemos hasta Kiss y…- de repente levanta la vista y ahí estaba, aquel joven que la observaba un tanto inquieto, por alguna razón sentía que ya lo había visto en algún otro sitio.

-¿Si?-

-¡Ah perdona!- de repente el celular del joven comienza a sonar.

-Disculpa, atenderé.-

-Adelante.- el joven se coloca de espaldas a ella y atiende.

-¿Rin?... ah, si, lo sé, lo estoy consultando ahora mismo, creo que se me hará difícil de conseguir… sí, ya sé, el cumple de Miku es este viernes, pero… ¡te digo que lo estoy buscando!- de repente corta el celular, parecía bastante molesto… ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Miku? ¿La misma con la que había estado hablando minutos antes? ¿Cuántas posibilidades habían? - disculpa…-

-No, no te hagas problemas, las chicas podemos ser un poco cargosas a veces.-

-Especialmente tratándose de mi hermana… bueno, no quiero cambiar de tema.- aquella chica sería… todo coincidía extrañamente.

-Esta bien, ¿es para regalar?- no puede evitarlo, se sentía fuertemente impulsada a preguntarlo.

-Si, es para una buena amiga, cumple 17 este viernes y bueno… no te quitaré más tiempo, seguiré viendo. Hasta luego, ha sido un gusto.- el joven da media vuelta y tras unos pasos…

-¡Lo conseguiré!- exclama Luka sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿Eh?- vuelve a darse la vuelta. -¿el CD?-

-Si, si me dejas… puedo conseguirlo para este miércoles y así tendrás tiempo hasta de envolverlo para regalo.-

-¿En verdad me harías el favor?-

-Todo sea por ayudar a un cliente.- y ahí estaba, Luka mostrando aquella sonrisa, ocultando sus verdaderas razones, sabía que Miku no se enteraría, igualmente quería colaborar con las intenciones de aquel joven.

-¿Cómo podría agradecerte?-

-Aún no he hecho nada.- deja soltar una risa. -pero lo haré, no te preocupes, no pido nada a cambio, sólo saber que volverás a comprar aquí.- seguido de aquello se limita a guiñarle un ojo en devolución. De repente la cara del pequeño se sonroja.

-¡Gracias! Volveré, hasta luego.-

-Hasta luego… ¡siguiente!-

* * *

¡Aquí estoy! Viva aún… bueno, espero que lean esto y les guste, aquí dejo unos saludos:

**Kunaby:** Muchisimas gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho que te halla gustado, es verdad que no hay muchos fics de esta pareja, más que nada en español, y eso me anima aún más a continuarlo. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste. ¡Saludos y suerte!


	3. Morfeo

¡HA HA HA!

Ya estoy de vacaciones. Espero que todos la estén pasando más que bien, noche buena se cerca.

Deben agradecer esta subida al corte del cable… y como contrato internet junto con el cable, bueno… no podía trabajar. Qué pena… (Nótese el sarcasmo en la última oración). Bueno, como siempre, espero que lo disfruten, aunque siento que lo he traído un poco por los pelos… escribir de noche siempre ha sido la mejor opción.

**NINGUNO de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenece a mí, es un software desarrollado por Yamaha Corporation.**

**Capítulo 3: "Morfeo"**

**Luka**

"Cumpleaños" era lo que Luka se repetía para sí, y el de Miku estaba a una semana de espera, ya había llamado y el CD que le habían encargado estaría para el martes, antes de lo esperado…

-¿Soñando de nuevo? Que desconsiderada, yo que me preocupo por ti… en la mañana me dejaste con la palabra en la boca.- es lo primero que escucha al entrar a su departamento.

-Meiko… perdón…-

-Wow, realmente no me lo esperaba.- lo dice al tiempo que se acomoda en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Generalmente cuando uno lo dice espera un "no te preocupes".-

-Aham, bueno, para esta noche espero que estés lista, se estiman muchas más personas ya que nuestro nombre, debo decirlo, ha corrido entre rumores desde el último incidente en el que participaste, para nuestra suerte fue para bien ya que lo han marcado como un lugar cuya seguridad no es cuestionable…-

-Eres imposible.- dice llevándose una mano a la frente y cerrando sus ojos. Deja las llaves donde acostumbra y se dirige nuevamente a la cocina. -¿Té?-

-Música para mis oídos.-

-Voy a empezar a pensar que es a eso a lo que vienes.-

-Pensé que ya estaba asumido.- hace una pausa. -Luka…-

-¿Si?- se escucha desde la cocina entre el ir y venir de ella con las tazas de porcelana y el ruido de la pava puesta al fuego.

-¿Piensas verla? Me refiero, a aquella chica.- un pequeño silencio se formula entre aquella inesperada pregunta y su respuesta.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto?-

-Es sólo que en verdad, en todo este tiempo, has sacrificado tantas cosas, quizás no te des cuenta Luka pero no es normal que alguien de tu edad incluso hasta ahora nunca haya tenido algo tan real como a lo que podrías alcanzar, sólo quiero verte bien, es todo.-

-No es tan simple…-

-Nada es simple, sólo que tú las vuelves más complejas de lo que son realmente ¿qué, crees que tu padre no lo aceptaría?- Meiko se detiene y camina hacia la cocina para así mirar a la cara a Luka.

-No creo que le importe.- intentando evadir la mirada.

-Entonces no te acobardes.- da un paso al frente.

-No lo hago.- dice parándose firmemente frente a ella. -de todas formas, no pareciera de ese tipo. No estabas, aquella noche su reacción fue totalmente diferente.-

-Suposiciones, eso es todo. Pero tienes razón en algo, quizás no deba insistir, quiero creer que sabes cómo manejarte.- dicho esto vuelve para sentarse nuevamente en aquel sillón. Ya pasados unos minutos Luka se le une con dos tazas de té.

-Hoy la vi…- Meiko la observa de reojo. -estaba de compras, estuvimos hablando un tiempo entre mi hora de almuerzo.- hace una pequeña pausa para dar un sorbo a su taza de té. -la invité a almorzar conmigo mañana.- la cara de Meiko cambia por completo.

-¿La… invitaste?-

-Sí, bueno, en realidad, el tema sólo salió y yo…- se estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa, sus palabras se atropellaban y apenas podía armar frase.

-Pero, ¿cómo respondió?- pregunta con inquietud.

-Ella… aceptó…-

**Miku**

-¡Miku, es Kaito al teléfono!- se escucha sonar la voz de Saki desde la planta baja de la residencia Hatsune.

-¡Ya atendí, puedes colgar madre!- toma el inalámbrico y lo lleva a su cuarto, en el cual se deja caer sobre su cama. -¿Hola?-

-Buenas, hermanita.- se le escucha, siempre con aquella voz risueña. -llamaba para saber si existías aún, hoy nos has abandonado.- ahora sonando un tanto resentido.

-Sí, es verdad. Lo lamento, pero a cambio tengo buenas noticias, y serás el prim…- se detiene un instante, en realidad Luka contaría realmente como la primera en enterarse…

-¿El… qué?-

-¡Comienzo el instituto!- suelta sin más ni menos.

-¿¡En verdad! Pero, ¿cuándo lo has decidido?-

-Esta mañana, sé que es algo presuroso pero me han habilitado la entrada, sólo tengo que rendir una serie de exámenes nivelatorios.-

-Así que es eso en lo que andabas ocupada…- su voz suena un tanto desesperanzada.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, nada, sólo que creí que quizás habías encontrado algo más…-

-Algo más… hmm, ¡ah, cierto!-

-Dime.- su tono suena algo emocionado.

-Aquella noche… ¡querías decirme algo! Al final te dejé esperando ¿verdad? ¿Qué querías decirme con tanta urgencia?-

-Ah, verdad, no me refería a eso… bueno, es acerca de algo que… no sé si por teléfono…-

-Vamos, sólo dímelo.-

-Es Rin…-

-¿Pasó algo malo?-

-No, el lío es que…- de fondo Miku oye una voz femenina, parecía ser la de la hermana de Kaito. -ah, parece que vamos a tener que posponer la charla nuevamente… discúlpame.-

-No hay problema, tienes razón, mejor lo charlamos en persona, aunque me dejas intrigada...-

-Olvídalo hasta la próxima, por favor.-

-Está bien, te lo prometo, hasta luego.-

-Nos veremos, seguramente ya en tu cumpleaños.-

-¡Verdad!-

-¿Te habías olvidado?-

-Algo así…- ríe inocentemente.

-No tienes remedio, ahora sí, cuelgo.- y así lo hizo porque luego de eso sólo se escuchaba el tono de marcado. Con todo lo ocurrido desde aquella salida se le había olvidado, ya estaban a 26 de agosto y en sólo cinco días más cumpliría los 17 años.

-¡Miku, a cenar!- nuevamente la voz de Saki recorriendo la casa.

-17 años… me pregunto… ¿qué edad tendrá Megurine…?-

**Luka**

-¡20 años!- exclama indignada mientras se prepara para esa noche. -¿qué hago con esta edad poniendo mis ojos en alguien que ni siquiera cumple la mayoría? Soy patética…- llevándose las manos a la cara.

-En cierto punto, si… ahora termina de juntar todo, esta vez vienes conmigo, no quiero demoras.- Meiko no hacía más que observarla juntar todo.

-No me ayudarás…-

-Tú lo has dicho, es tu equipo, eres mi empleada.-

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero, ¿y aquel lazo de amistad?- Meiko suelta una carcajada.

-No me vengas con bromas, te espero en el auto.-

-Claro…- termina por cargar con todo para dirigirse al ascensor, una vez abajo, cruza el recibidor. Parecía estar todo en calma, ese extraño sentimiento de que nada había cambiado, cuando en realidad todo se movía tan rápido que casi le era imposible asimilarlo. El fin de semana había estado agitado y este era el cierre.

El auto es puesto en marcha, Luka acomoda todo en el baúl mientras Meiko se limita a abrirlo y cerrarlo.

-Mañana, ¿cómo debería actuar?- Luka pregunta bastante preocupada por su "cita" si es que así podía llamarla, más allá de su éxito en la secundaria, nunca había aceptado salir con alguien, y estando de repente en el sitio de quien toma la iniciativa, en verdad la situación se le hacía… complicada.

-Si estás pensando en actuar, olvídalo.- como siempre, respuestas cortas y directas. A veces se preguntaba por qué le preguntaba en primer lugar, valga la redundancia, pero siempre volvía a lo mismo: "tiene razón". -la actuación está reservada a amores no correspondidos y/o pasajeros y en otras ocasiones rality shows, en resumen, no está diseñada para ti.-

-Entonces…-

-¡Se real! No te subestimes Luka. Si no se enamora de lo que eres entonces no vale la pena.- ahora la indignada era Meiko.

-Sólo no lo digas así…- dice bajando la mirada.

-Vamos, a despejarnos con algo de música para variar.-

Llegando a Disc'O'Dance se encuentran ya con un par de pequeños grupos de jóvenes que se perfilaban a la entrada, faltaba media hora aún, aunque parecían no llevar prisa.

-Increíble…- dice Luka asomándose por la ventanilla del vehículo.

-Te lo dije, nos has hecho famosos.- aclara dejando soltar una leve risa.

-Estás muy animada últimamente, ¿algo para contar?-

-Por favor, lo menos que me falta.- antes de decir nada más les estaban abriendo las puertas al estacionamiento. Una vez adentro, Luka se apresura a sacar sus cosas para hacer tiempo. -no te apresures tanto, aún tienes media hora para acomodar los discos.-

-Pero ya están aquí…-

-No me interesa, las puertas se abren a la media noche y eso se seguirá respetando.- toma sus llaves y comienza a caminar hacia la entrada de servicio. Dentro del establecimiento ya se encontraba su compañero de pistas, quien ayudaba al equipo de limpieza a hacer los últimos retoques al lugar.

-¡Gakupo!-

-¡Hey! Me alegra verte bien, luego de lo de ayer me había quedado algo preocupado.-

-Está todo bien. Te quería pedir un favor…-

-Te escucho.-

-¿Me cambiarías los turnos hoy? Preparé varias mezclas pero no son tanto como para introducción, es más bien…-

-No digas más, turnos cambiados.-

-Eres mi héroe.-

-Sigue pensando así hasta que llegue la hora de mi descanso y debas prepararme uno de tus aperitivos.-

-Sabía que lo pedirías… anotado.- dice con una gran sonrisa y haciendo el ademán de haber tildado algo en el aire.

Luego de unos minutos se ve nuevamente el abrir de aquellas puertas, varios jóvenes entrando y acomodándose de manera calma en aquellos sillones cómodamente ubicados lejos de las pistas. Su compañero ya había pasado al centro y había comenzado con la música. No, ningún rastro de la joven Hatsune, ¿pero qué esperaba luego de aquella escena? Si sus padres la hubiesen dejado ir nuevamente se tendría que preocupar, al menos esa noche.

Luka toma asiento en la barra con un vaso de agua, no hacía más que mirar a su alrededor…

-¿Esperas a alguien?- una voz particularmente familiar la despierta. Al darse vuelta vuelve a encontrarse nuevamente con aquel joven de ojos claros.

-¡Hola! No esperaba a nadie en realidad, pero, qué casualidad, menos me esperaba encontrarte aquí.-

-Bueno, estuve en la apertura también, y me pareció un buen lugar. En esa ocasión había venido con mi grupo.-

-¡Ah, es verdad, tendré tu CD este martes!-

-Es bueno oírlo, ¿qué estás tomando?-

-Agua… tengo que mantenerme lúcida toda la noche si quiero seguir con vida...- como pensando en vos alta.

-¿Perdón?- Luka lo observa y sonríe.

-No me hagas caso, creo que ambos sufrimos de lo mismo.- dice volviendo su mirada al vaso entre sus manos.

-Y con sufrimiento te refieres…-

-A aquella persona que está ahí para asegurarse de marcarnos los errores y hacernos sentir fatales, pero que sin embargo…-

-…queremos demasiado como para hacer lo imposible por ellas.-

-Iba a decir que sin embargo uno no se atrevía a nada por buena honra… pero ésa también es buena.- Luka vuelve su vista a él. -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Len, Kagamine, y…-

-Megurine Luka, es un gusto.- ambos estrechan sus manos.

-So, Megurine Luka, ¿vienes seguido?- de repente cambia su tono de vos, claramente intentando sonar más grave de lo que era.

-¿Estás coqueteando?-

-¿¡Eh! No, yo… no.- la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, el joven se ruboriza y Luka no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-Se podría decir que venir aquí todos los fines de semana, contando desde ayer, se volverá casi un ritual.-

-Y eso…- antes que pudiera terminar de hablar son interrumpidos.

-Luka, tu turno, cambia lugares.- ordena Meiko.

-¿Turno?- cuestiona él.

-Nos vemos luego, Len.- dice Luka levantándose y poniéndose en marcha hacia la cabina del centro.

-Hasta… luego.-

**Miku**

Luego de la cena no queda más por hacer que volver a su cuarto.

-Miku… espera.- le llama la atención su padre.

-¿Si?- dice retrocediendo unos pasos desde los primeros escalones hacia el pasillo que separaba el comedor de la sala de estar y las escaleras.

-Pronto será tu cumpleaños, hija, ¿qué tal si invitas a aquella amiga que mensionaste? A tu madre y a mí nos gustaría conocerla también.- le propone con una sonrisa.

-¿In-invitarla? ¿Aquí? P-pero, de seguro se sentiría incómoda, no es que… la conociera, quiero decir.-

-Estoy seguro que aceptará, por lo sucedido ayer parece que es una buena persona.-

-Sí…- dice un tanto insegura, no le molestaría que fuera pero al mismo tiempo era tanta la vergüenza que no quería ni preguntar. Sube hasta su habitación, pero antes de entrar recuerda aquella tarjeta, toma nuevamente el teléfono inalámbrico y entra en su cuarto cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de ella. Los minutos corren y ella simplemente se queda ahí, observándolo, ¿se animaría? Ya estaba cansada de siempre arrepentirse de todo, no podía ser tan indecisa. De repente lo toma con más fuerza, junta valor, toma la tarjeta y comienza a marcar el número… pronto… el tono de marcado.

-¿Hola?-

-…- no parecía ser la voz de la señorita Megurine.

-¿Hola, quién es?-

-…- sólo se oía su respiración.

-¡Perfecto! No me interesa qué quieras ni quién seas ¡no me hagas perder el tiempo!- nuevamente el tono… ¿se habría equivocado de número? Debía intentarlo una vez más…

-¿Hola?- la voz se oía algo sobresaltada.

-…-

-¿¡Qué demonios quieres!-

-Ho-hola…- se atreve a decir.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién habla?- era la misma voz de antes, más calmada aunque un poco irritada.

-Emm, si… yo… creo que me equivoqué de número-

-Espera un segundo…- de fondo se oía música, parecía estar hablando con alguien más, ya no sabía si colgar o esperar. -Perdóname, últimamente los jóvenes hacen muchas bromas de este estilo, éste es el celular de Megurine Luka.-

-Ah, ¿se encuentra?-

-Bueno, sí, aunque es un poco complicado, está trabajando en estos momentos, en un par de horas estaría desocupándose.- ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo? Seguro debía estar en aquel lugar.

-Oh, no se moleste, disculpe, éstas no son horas de estar llamando igualmente.-

-Espera un segundo, ¿quién habla?-

-Ahm… Miku…-

-¿Miku?...- de repente sólo silencio. -soy Sakine Meiko, ¿quieres que le diga algo por ti?- la voz que ahora oía era completamente distinta a la que oía en un principio.

-Ah, señorita Sakine… no, gracias, preferiría llamar luego.- dice algo apenada.

-Bien, llama sin culpa, estará despierta… te lo aseguro.-

-Ah, gracias… hasta luego.- ¿qué debería hacer? Siempre se cuestionaba todo, no estaba muy segura si fuese pertinente volver a llamar o no, más si sería en dos horas más…

**Luka**

Ya casi acabaría su primer turno y llegaría su descanso, no podía esperar para dormir aunque sea un par de horas antes de continuar, realmente había sido un día largo, entre la salida del Disc'O'Dance y el tener que abrir la tienda, esa mañana no había sido capaz de dormir lo suficiente, prácticamente ambos días se habían vuelto uno. Casi como un ángel ve acercarse a Gakupo al centro, cuelga rápidamente sus auriculares y corre hacia la sala de empleados.

-¡Luka!- una llamada se mete en su camino y rompe con su ilusión. -necesito que te encargues de la barra un instante, la nueva empleada, Neru, es un desastre, necesita una guía.- acude Meiko.

-¿Es una broma verdad?-

-Eso quisiera, ya le he advertido que si no logra un buen desempeño aquí no tendré otra opción que el despido, pero es su primer día, debo hacer el conteo de bebidas que ingresaron este primer mes, pero pronto volveré.-

-Claro, te ayudo...- y así comienza a dirigirse la barra. Todo parecía estar armado adrede.

La jornada de trabajo así concluye, con el último grupo de jóvenes que abandona el lugar, nada de peleas ni conflictos aquella noche, todo parecía estar bien, a excepción de…

-Luka…- allí estaba, codos sobre la barra, con sus manos sosteniendo débilmente su cabeza desde la barbilla.

-No tienes que agradecerme, después de todo...-

-¿Agradecer? Escucha…-

-Meiko… sólo quiero volver a casa.-

-Escúchame, has recibido una llamada.-

-Genial, más trabajo ¿notas eso en mi voz? Me estoy desvaneciendo, necesito dormir, no puedo pensar en otra cosa.-

-¿Ni siquiera en Miku?- despierta su interés.

-¿Miku? ¿Me estás diciendo que ella llamó?- levanta su cabeza repentinamente.

-Puede ser, no sé, realmente te ves cansada.-

-¿Ella llamó?- pregunta despegándose de la barra.

-No veo que te falte energía.-

-No presiones…-

-Sí, llamó. Sonaba bastante perdida, le dije que estabas trabajando, no me quiso dejar ningún mensaje, dijo que prefería llamar luego… por cierto, titubea demasiado.-

-¿Cuándo dijo que llamaría?-

-Le dije que en un par de horas pero…- chequea su reloj. -fue hace ya como tres. Te agendé su número.-

-Gracias.-

Minutos más tarde ya se encontraba subiendo por el ascensor de su edificio, poco recordaba del trayecto hasta allí, aparentemente se había quedado dormida un instante a juzgar por aquel rastro de baba bajo su labio ¿qué tan mal podía estar? Tampoco sabría si dormirse ya luego de lo que Meiko le había dicho. Miku la había llamado, de todas las llamadas que podría haber esperado era la última, quizás la más deseada. Ya no sabía qué hacer, en su cabeza no cabían las ideas ¿debía llamarla? ¿Esperar? Antes que pudiera responderse ya se encontraba en el tercer piso. Mira la hora en su celular, "07:30", ésas no eran horas de llamar, más aún sabiendo…

**Miku**

"Primer día de clases" últimamente había estado abriéndose a muchas cosas, por un lado se sentía extremadamente entusiasmada, por otro… el terror. Ese enredo de sentimientos no hacía más que ponerla nerviosa, debía estar perfecta para aquel día, se encontraba ahora frente al espejo, ajustando y acomodando su corbata, el uniforme era bastante tradicional, camisa blanca, corbata azul, un suéter gris medio de escote en V y sin mangas, una pollera gris un tono más oscuro, medias azules y zapatos negros, aunque no destacaba por su elección de colores a sus ojos era fascinante, siempre los había visto ya que su casa se encontraba en el medio del trayecto desde la estación de trenes y el subterráneo hasta el instituto, pero nunca se habría imaginado en uno.

Baja las escaleras para tomar el desayuno, como de costumbre sus padres se encontraban ya listos para el trabajo, a diferencia de esa mañana, sobre la mesa del comedor se encontraba un bento.

-Ah, ¿es para mí?-

-¿Quién más?- pregunta su madre riendo.

-… madre… te lo agradezco mucho, pero…- ambos padres la miran.

-Pero…- insiste Kei al ver tan pensativa a su hija.

-No es nada, es que no quería causar tantas molestias.- no podía decírselos, se pondrían como locos si se enteraran que pensaba salir en horas del almuerzo y aún más si es con alguien a quien ellos no conocían.

-No te preocupes, ahora termina por desayunar así tu padre te alcanza al instituto.- le apresura su madre.

Las miradas… apenas bajaba del auto de su padre y ya las sentía sobre sus hombros, empezando por el pequeño pero llamativo detalle de que se trataba de una nueva estudiante que estaba ingresando en el último cuatrimestre del año. Intenta ignorarlas para ponerse en marcha hacia la entrada.

-Miku.- llama su atención Kei. -que tengas un buen día.- ella no hace más que sonreírle y despedirse con la mano. Comienza a caminar hacia la gran entrada, se podía diferenciar sin problemas el edificio central de las aulas extendidas ya que el primero, a juzgar por los ornamentos de la entrada, era mucho más antiguo. Al llegar allí se encuentra con uno de los miembros del comité de bienvenida.

-Hatsune Miku, ¿cierto?- de cabellos negros y ojos claros, casi su misma altura, aquella chica no lucía mucho más grande que ella.

-Hmn, sí.- no tenía cara de muchos amigos, sin embargo daba la sensación de ser alguien muy centrada.

-Me asignaron para guiarte, no te separes, sígueme, tu primera clase es matemáticas I, tercer piso aula 62…- pronto se oye el timbre anunciando el comienzo de la jornada de clases. -toma este mapa y luego en el recreo nos encontramos aquí.- lo dice señalando el patio de recreación, Miku lo toma con cuidado y comienza a subir las escaleras, a medio camino se detiene.

-¡Ah, espera!- dice, haciendo que aquella chica se diera media vuelta. -tu… nombre…-

-Kuroi… Mato.- dicho esto sigue su camino.

Las clases pasaron, Mato se había encargado de que llegase a todas ellas a tiempo, parecía una buena chica, la hora del almuerzo estaba por comenzar…

**Luka**

-¡Ah! ¡No puede ser!- Luka había olvidado por completo el darle la dirección del Tako Balusa a Miku. -¿qué hacer…?- pronto recuerda, Meiko había agendado su número en su celular… marca y espera…

-Hola, residencia Hatsune.- ¿una voz masculina? para su sorpresa no se trataba precisamente del celular de Miku…

-Ah, disculpe, no me conoce, soy Megurine Luka, una amiga de Miku…- ¿qué más diría?

-¿Amiga?- se hace una pequeña pausa. -ah, habla su padre, Hatsune Kei, un gusto, Miku ahora está en el instituto, volverá en la tarde, luego de las dos.-

-Un gusto, disculpe, necesitaba hablar con ella por una dirección, si no es mucha molestia ¿me haría saber su número de celular?-

-Una dirección… Miku ya debió haberte avisado, me alegra, de momento no cuenta con un móvil, pero por la dirección no te preocupes yo te la puedo dar, que no te apene preguntar.-

-¿Eh?- cada vez estaba más confundida.

-Bien, la fiesta será este viernes a las 11 a.m. aquí mismo, sólo debes tomar el subterráneo de la estación este hasta el final del recorrido, de ahí yo mismo puedo pasar a buscarte y nos evitamos complicaciones si estás de acuerdo.- No sabía cómo responder a aquello, ¿se refería a su fiesta de cumpleaños? Su propio padre se estaba ofreciendo a pasarla a buscar, no sabía si Miku estaba realmente de acuerdo, era una situación bastante extraña teniendo en cuenta que para entonces no habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar. -¿hola?-

-Ah, disculpe, no sé si es una buena idea que asista…- intenta decirlo con la mayor honestidad posible.

-¿Qué dices? Aún no hemos tenido el placer de conocerte ni darte las gracias.-

-¿Darme las gracias?-

-Claro, gracias a que la has convencido, Miku ha dado grandes pasos estos últimos dos días.-

-Yo…- cada vez comprendía menos.

-Por favor, no te preocupes. Ahora mismo debo retirarme así que si me disculpas…-

-Ah, claro, por favor.-

-Ha sido un placer, hasta luego.-

-Hasta luego…- cierra rápidamente la tapa del celular ¿qué había sido eso? Ahora sí que no sabía qué hacer… la tienda… ya no tenía nada que perder…

-…- Miku ahora se encontraba caminando nuevamente por las calles del centro, estaba frente a aquella tienda de ropa donde había encontrado a Luka, se queda allí por al menos media hora, es increíble que no le hubiera preguntado a dónde ir, ella siempre había sido muy atenta a todo ese tipo de detalles. -ah, el folleto…- lo saca de su bolsillo, aún más arrugado que la última vez, le había mencionado que siempre iba allí en su hora de almuerzo, sólo debía acercarse al local y preguntar por la dirección. Luego de decidirlo se pone en marcha sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Debería estar por aquí…- observa el folleto nuevamente pero esta vez se fija en el horario de la tienda… "Lunes - cerrado", no lo podía creer, su falta de atención le estaba costando tiempo y en una hora debería estar volviendo a clases. -Luka…- realmente quería verla. -debería volver…- levanta su mirada y para su sorpresa ahí estaba, si, podría distinguir aquel cabello rosado donde fuese, nuevamente aquella sensación, aquella presión sobre su pecho que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, no lo entendía pero tampoco podía evitarlo, ¿qué la hacía reaccionar de ese modo? Aparentemente también la esperaba, de lejos la podía ver allí sentada fuera del local, se apresura a acercarse.

-Señorita Megurine, disculpe…- se detiene al ver aquella escena… ¿estaba durmiendo?

Hmm, seguimos con la introducción, me pregunto cómo seguirá esto…

Aquí mis saludos:

**Kunaby: **Me alegra mucho saber que sigues la historia, además te has vuelto una buena consejera, ¡espero que el desarrollo de la historia no te decepcione!

**Odric tasantO: **Estoy muy contenta de saber que ahora sigues la historia, igualmente espero que no te decepcione su desarrollo, ¡a ver qué opinas de este nuevo capítulo!

¡Buena suerte a todos en estas fiestas! No sé si postearé algo antes o después igualmente gracias por seguir leyendo ^^


	4. Cuestión de tacto

He agregado indicaciones en cuanto a las separaciones para que no haya ningún conflicto en la lectura.

Bueno, me alegra mucho haber podido integrar a Mato a la historia, en realidad es mi manera de integrar a Black Rock Shooter a la historia ya que es uno de mis personajes favoritos, en la última convención a la que asistí me encontré con un montón de merchandising de ella, por un lado me alegré y hasta terminé comprando, por otro lado pensé "más fans"… pero creo que es la suerte que corren todos los personajes que de algún modo destacan por su diseño, quiero decir, una joven casi sin ropas y con armas que cambian de forma… bueno, tengo que ver el lado positivo, en el 2008 lo único que conseguía googleando a Back Rock Shooter era un dibujo hasta ahí nomás e imágenes random… como este comentario…

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "Cuestión de tacto"**

**Miku**

-¿Se-señorita Megurine?- claramente estaba dormida, su cara lucía cansada, y debía estarlo para dormirse en semejante lugar. No puede evitar quedarse observándola, nunca se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo, tenía un aspecto apacible, no puede evitar pasar por su mente cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado tan cerca de alguien, siente el impulso de acercarse un poco más y así lo hace, la curiosidad la superaba, aún no lograba comprender qué era lo que Luka tenía que le provocaba tal reacción, quería tomar su mano y sentirla… se inclina hacia ella, se acerca lentamente, su corazón se acelera…

-M-Miku…- el oír el susurro de su nombre de aquellos labios la deja estupefacta, sus mejillas de repente toman color. Pronto nota cómo los parpados de la peli-rosa se abren lentamente a medida que frunce el seño.

-¡Ah!- el grito de Miku termina por despabilarla.

-¡Por dios! Que susto.- dice al suspirar tomando su pecho con la mano y cerrando los ojos.

-Dis-disculpe, no quise hacerlo, yo sólo…-

-¿Eh?- parecía no entender nada, con su suerte no lo habría notado. -no te preocupes, creo que hubiera sido peor si seguía durmiendo aquí.- pasa una mano por su cuello y saca su celular con la otra para chequear la hora. -yo debería pedirte perdón, por mi culpa no llegaremos a comer tranquilas, debes volver ¿verdad?-

-Hmn , pero… mira, mi madre me ha preparado esto.- dice sacando de su mochila aquel bento.

-¿Estás segura? Creo que deberías guardártelo.-

-No... Quiero decir, me ha preparado de más, siempre lo hace, podemos comerlo.-

-Está bien, pero mientras te acompaño hasta tu instituto, no quisiera que llegaras tarde por mi culpa.- inesperadamente le extiende la mano. -¿me ayudas?-

-Ehmm… yo, en verdad… esto…-

-No te haré daño.- sabía que Luka lo decía sin saber realmente lo que significaba para ella aquel gesto.

-…- no dice más y extiende la suya con miedo, Luka la toma y se levanta.

-¿Ves? ¿No tiré mucho verdad?-

-No…- Miku se queda observando su mano.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Hmn, sigamos.- dice con una sonrisa.

Ambas jóvenes comienzan a caminar juntas, el día estaba despejado y el verano se hacía notar. Por un momento se mantuvieron en silencio, sólo se podían oír las aves y el pasar de los autos de fondo, sin embargo, no se trataba de un silencio incómodo ni mucho menos.

-No quisiera romper con esta tranquilidad.- comienza Luka observando la copa de los árboles de cerezo que para esa época sólo se encontraban forrados de hojas.

-Pero…-

-Antes de venir intenté comunicarme contigo, mi jefa me había dicho que llamaste y me agendó tu número, para mi sorpresa…- ahora sus ojos pasan por los de ella.

-No me digas que…-

-Me atendió tu padre.- de repente su cara de vergüenza era imposible de ocultar, Luka sonríe. -no te preocupes, me pareció una persona encantadora, de hecho, me ofreció alcanzarme hasta tu fiesta…- no lo podía creer, su padre se le había adelantado, ahora ¿qué iba a hacer? De seguro Luka pensaría mal de ella por no haberla invitado personalmente, o peor, pensaría que realmente no quería invitarla.

-No pienses que… yo, en realidad…-

-¿Quieres que valla? Porque no iría si no quisieras…-

-…- sólo asiente con la cabeza.

-Entonces acepto humildemente.-

-Gracias.- el rubor vuelve a sus mejillas. Sin esperar más abre el bento y le alcanza a Luka un par de palillos para comenzar a comer. -mi madre ha agregado un par más por las dudas.-

-Parece ser alguien muy aplicada.-

-Es que me conoce bien.- dice Miku con una sonrisa un poco fastidiada, lo cual sólo la hace reír.

-Ittekimasu- dicen al unísono.

-Esto está delicioso…- menciona Luka.

-Verdad… eh… Srta. Megurine…-

-Por favor, dime Luka.-

-Hmn, Luka… entonces dime Miku…- dice tímidamente. -m-me preguntaba… si tal vez quisieras… a-almorzar conmigo mañana…- eso sí que le había costado horrores, sentía cómo el aire se le acababa, de repente nota que no había nadie al lado suyo, al dar media vuelta ve que Luka se había quedado unos pasos atrás. -¿P-pasó algo?-

-En verdad… Miku, yo…- se la notaba algo nerviosa.

-¡Disculpa! Debes estar ocupada, y yo pidiéndote estas cosas.- se apresura a decir.

-Me encantaría almorzar juntas mañana.- en ese momento todo se detiene, ambas se miran y no tienen nada más para decirse, retoman camino, el ambiente había cambiado por completo. Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya se encontraban a sólo media cuadra del instituto.

-Espera.- se detiene Luka. -esta vez lo haremos bien, nada de contratiempos.-

-Tienes razón.- dice Miku y se para frente a ella. -entonces…-

-Pasa por el local… te estaré esperando.- era la primera vez que Miku notaba lo nerviosa que se podía poner Luka a pesar de siempre mostrarse tan segura cerca suyo, hasta en cierto punto le causaba ternura.

-Hmn.- Miku asiente con la cabeza. -Hasta mañana se… Luka.-

-Hasta mañana, Miku.- con una sonrisa Luka la despide con la mano y se dispone a volver.

**Luka**

Sentía su caminar sobre las nubes, el cansancio había pasado a un segundo plano, ya no importaba nada, mañana tendría una nueva oportunidad y esta vez haría las cosas bien, no podía creerlo, no… espera un segundo… así como una bofetada la realidad golpea a Luka en un mensaje de texto, "¿ya acabaste con el cuestionario de historia del arte? Me está volviendo loca, Neru" todo aquello se derrumba en un instante a causa de un indeseado recordatorio ¿¡cómo podía haber ignorado sus estudios de tal modo! De pronto comienza a sentir pesar sus pies nuevamente.

**Miku**

*Riiiiiing* el timbre del comienzo al segundo periodo de clases ya estaba sonando y Miku se asegura la entrada a horario, estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta al salón cuando bruscamente es atropellada por dos jóvenes que iban a las carreras.

-¡Ah!- no puede evitar dar un grito. Casi toda la clase, al menos la que se encontraba allí, se da vuelta a observar.

-Ah, disculpa, ¿estás bien?- uno de los jóvenes pregunta algo preocupado y extiende una de sus manos.

-¡No me toques!- Miku exclama poco antes de salir corriendo de la clase y meterse en uno de los baños de chicas. No mucho tiempo pasa hasta que se escucha a alguien entrar a los baños…

-¿Hatsune Miku, estás aquí? Tranquila, ¿estás bien?-

-¡No! Sólo déjeme un momento.-

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Soy Mato, te vi correr desde el salón, tu grito realmente se escuchó ¿quieres contarme lo ocurrido?-

-¿Qué ganarías con eso?-

-No se trata de ganar nada, simplemente que cuando algo me pasa a veces necesito de alguien más.-

-No lo entenderías…- dice entre sollozos.

-Si no me lo cuentas no lo sabré realmente, está bien que no tengo las mejores notas pero no me subestimes.- dice riendo como para liberar la tensión en el aire mientras intenta adivinar en qué puerta se encuentra.

-…-

-Vamos, todos necesitamos a alguien que nos escuche.- insiste mientras se la oye caminar.

-No es tan simple.- por fin se decide a salir para ver a Mato.

-Entonces hazme entender, te aseguro que no saldrá de acá.- esta vez su voz se pone más seria, dándole la seguridad que necesitaba.

-Soy yo, estoy mal.- dice mirando al suelo.

-¿Mal? ¿Enferma?-

-No creo que se le pueda llamar enfermedad, al menos no física, es más bien psicológica…-

-Miku…- aparentemente no era lo que esperaba.

-Desde que tengo memoria, siempre, le he temido al contacto…-

-¿Miedo?-

- Más bien no se trata de miedo, es... no puedo evitarlo, el simple roce de piel genera en mi un disgusto inigualable, tanto como para desear evitarlo a toda costa.-

-Ya veo… sin embargo, es realmente admirable si lo piensas.-

-¿Eh?-

-Más allá de todo, aquí estás, te estás mostrando a ti misma que realmente puedes hacerlo, no mucha gente se atreve a superar sus miedos de esta forma.-

-Bueno, creo que la curiosidad me ha traído hasta aquí.-

-¿Curiosidad?- ambas son interrumpidas por pequeños golpes provenientes de afuera.

-Niñas, deben volver a clases.-

-Es la consejera estudiantil.- asegura Mato. -¡Enseguida vamos!- contesta volviendo su mirada a Miku. -bueno, ¿qué tal si continuamos nuestra charla en el receso?-

-Me parece bien… Mato, gracias…-

-Ni lo menciones.- ambas salen y vuelven a sus respectivos salones, apenas cruza el suyo nuevamente siente aquellas miradas sobre ella.

-Ah, señorita Hatsune, por favor tome asiento en aquel lugar.- dice el profesor señalando uno de los pupitres hallados junto a las ventanas. Sólo asiente y se dirige al mismo, los murmuros eran incesantes y no hacían más que retumbar dentro de sus oídos, debía concentrarse e intentar olvidar lo ocurrido.

Así como en su primera jornada no hizo más que limitarse a prestar atención a las clases, en ocasiones sus compañeras hicieron el intento de acercársele pero no hacían más que hablar de cosas que en verdad a Miku le eran indiferentes o simplemente ajenas, por lo tanto, ante tal silencio no tardaban en darse por vencidas. Mato parecía ser la única excepción dentro del instituto, era la única que en lugar de hablar estaba dispuesta a escuchar y eso era lo que ella necesitaba ahora.

**Luka**

Al fin en casa, no podía creer que, aún como se sentía, siguiera con fuerzas como para sostenerse de pie, camina unos pocos metros antes de dejarse caer sobre el sillón de la sala de estar, era urgente que se recostara a dormir aunque fuesen pocas las horas que el trabajo le dejara.

-Miku…- su cabeza daba vueltas aún por lo que aquella joven le había sugerido. -almorzar juntas.- dice al tiempo que se coloca boca abajo. Por más que quisiera no podía seguir perdida en aquellos pensamientos, debía enfocarse en su carrera… -un regalo... debo comprarle uno…- definitivamente no se escuchaba a sí misma, ahora mismo no podría hacer nada en su estado, debía descansar para luego pensar con claridad. De pronto se oye el girar de una llave en su puerta.

-Ah, muchas gracias por abrirme, en verdad, disculpe las molestias que le causo.- la voz de Meiko a lo lejos. -de verdad deberías hacerme una copia… mírate nada más, ahí tirada.-

-Tengo sueño…-

-¿No me digas? En verdad, no lo obvies tanto… vamos, levántate de ahí y recuéstate en una cama de verdad, das pena.-

-Meiko… me invitó a almorzar mañana.-

-Ah, parece que la pequeña no se queda atrás.-

-No sé, la situación se encuentra algo extraña, hoy llamé al número que me agendaste… me atendió su padre, al parecer era el teléfono de línea fija ¿qué joven de 16 años hoy en día no cuenta con un móvil? Más allá de eso… terminó por invitarme a su fiesta de cumpleaños.-

-Bueno, a como yo lo veo ¿no era eso lo que querías? Acercarte más a ella.-

-Sí, es verdad…- dice esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya es suficiente, dame la mano, levántate.- dice extendiendo su brazo. -en unas cuatro horas te levantaré y así podrás terminar tu tarea.-

-Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunta algo confundida mientras se levanta dificultosamente.

-Neru… esa chica me mandó el mensaje antes que a ti, se había confundido, seriamente a veces me preocupa, tiene el potencial, si tan sólo no se la pasara pegada a ese aparato...-

-Algunos no saben organizar las prioridades.-

-Mira quién habla…-

-Disculpa, yo siempre me he destacado por ser alguien que supo saber qué va primero.-

-Eso se ha estado desbandando un poco estos últimos días…-

-Meiko…- pequeña pausa. -tengo que dormir, no me estés distrayendo.- cambio rotundo de tema pero… tiene razón, eso es algo que siempre va a molestarle aunque nunca lo admita, al menos no en voz alta.

**Miku**

-Hasta luego Mato, nos veremos mañana.- se despide de su nueva amistad luego de aquel largo día.

-¡Hasta luego!- al ver la escena de todos volviendo a sus casas, Mato despidiéndola… no podía creer todo lo ocurrido ese día, no parecían el mismo, el corte para el almuerzo entre medio de clases realmente lo había dividido en dos.

-Hija.- como había prometido allí se encontraba Kei, esperándola. -¿cómo ha estado tu primer día?-

-En verdad… tranquilo.-

-Me alegra oír eso, vamos, mamá nos está esperando en casa, casi camina por las paredes.-

El resto del camino se mantuvo en silencio, dándole el tiempo para pensar en lo pasado… realmente se había animado a pedirle a Luka almorzar juntas mañana y además de todo el cumpleaños, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? Casi no se reconocía a sí misma, quizá a esta clase de cambios era a lo que siempre aspiraba pero debía definirse, ¿qué era realmente lo que quería lograr pasando tanto tiempo con Luka? Es verdad que en un principio la curiosidad por aquel evento en que se conocieron fue lo que la arrastró nuevamente a ella, pero había algo más… esa presión inexplicable en su pecho… la sensación que le provocaba al roce…

-Ya llegamos.- dice Kei a medida que estaciona el auto en la entrada.

-Hmn.-

-Ah, hoy llamó tu amiga, la Srta. Megurine.-

-¿En verdad?-

-Sí, llamó para preguntar la dirección, le dije que no se preocupara, que podría pasarla a buscar por la estación.- dice mientras baja del vehículo, ¿preguntando la dirección? Si apenas le había dado la confirmación esa tarde… ni siquiera sabía de la fiesta hasta que su padre malinterpretara todo… -Miku, ¿bajas?- pregunta Kei al ver que su hija no se movía de su asiento.

-Ah, sí. Debo hacer una llamada…- dice y sin tardar corre dentro de la casa, toma el inalámbrico y sube a su habitación. -¿podrá ser?- marca el número y pronto oye el tono de marcado…

-¿Hola?- no era la voz de Luka… ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

-Ho-hola…-

-Ah, tú otra vez, ¿buscas a Luka verdad?- otra vez aquella mujer, ¿era realmente su jefa? Esta vez estaba segura de que Luka no debía estar trabajando… -¿Hola?-

-Ah, s-sí.-

-Disculpa, en estos momentos se encuentra durmiendo, pero ya la levanto…-

-Por favor, no se moleste, d-debe de estar muy cansada.- ¿tanta confianza tenían? No entendía por qué pero se sentía realmente molesta.

-No, ya te atiende, espera un segundo.- se oye un pequeño sonido.

-No, está bien… ¿hola?- no se oye más nada, aparente se habría ido a buscar a Luka… -¿por qué?-

-No sé.- de repente recibe respuesta, esta vez de una voz conocida.

-Ah, Megurine, disculpe…-

-Por favor, dime Luka y deja ya el formalismo, ya te lo he dicho.- no puede evitar sonrojarse.

-Disculpa, siempre se me olvida, soy un poco torpe.-

-Hey, no hagas ese tipo de afirmaciones hacia ti misma. En fin, dime.-

-Ah, y-yo… es verdad, llamaba porque mi padre me dijo que habías llamado preguntando la dirección y realmente…-

-Ah, aquello fue un malentendido, yo quería comunicarme contigo por la dirección del Tako Balusa… y… bueno…-

-Entiendo, y…- no podía resistirlo más, necesitaba saberlo…

-La Srta. Sakine… es…-

-¿Hmn?-

-…tu pareja?- ya está, ya lo había soltado, no había vuelta atrás. De repente se oye un mar de carcajadas, incluso se notaba que había apartado el teléfono para que no se hiciera tan obvio…

-Lo siento…- se le escucha tentada. -tú sí que me haces reír… pero supongo que se te ha hecho un poco raro, en realidad ella es mi jefa aunque en su momento también fue mi tutora de chica.-

-Ah, entiendo, perdón la intromisión.-

-No importa.- se hace una pausa. -Miku…-

-¿Sí?-

-Solo tú me interesas…-

* * *

¡Ahhh! qué momento más lindo...  
Aquí mis saludos:

**Kunaby:** te agradezco siempre por los consejos, me han sido útiles ya que siempre me ha sido necesario ese punto de vista de afuera puesto que cuando escribo voy tan aprisa que no me doy cuenta de los pequeños detalles que pueda dejar pasar. ¡Gracias!

**Sumire-chan20: **¡Me ha encantado leerte! Muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegra mucho que el fic te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo también, a ver cómo sigue esto, ya está entrando en clima, espero leerte de nuevo, ¡saludos!


	5. Un paso adelante

*nada*

NINGUNO de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenece a mí, es un software desarrollado por Yamaha Corporation.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: "Un paso adelante"**

**Luka**

-¿Hola?-

-…-

-¿Miku?- ya era momento de preocuparse, ¿por qué debía decírselo ahora? ¿Por qué por teléfono? Al otro día almorzarían juntas y hubiera sido el momento perfecto pero… tarde, quizá para entonces ya no hubiera tenido el valor de hacer semejante aclaración…

-Ah, disculpa, debo cortar…- sin un adiós, sólo un simple "debo cortar" Luka podía oír cómo todo se le venía abajo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta impaciente y un poco sorprendida su compañera.

-Meiko…-

-Dime.-

-Déjame sola un momento…- no había comparación, nunca le habían hecho sentir así, mejor dicho, nunca se había dejado hacer sentir así, se había expuesto pero tampoco debía rendirse, quizá debía darle tiempo, no es que le hubiera respondido con una negación rotunda. -en qué rayos estoy pensando… ¿qué estoy haciendo?- dice llevándose las manos a la cara y cayendo rendida nuevamente en la cama.

**Miku**

-Disculpa que te haya interrumpido así ¿hablabas con alguien?- pregunta Kei mientras él y su hija dejaban las bolsas de compras sobre la mesada de la cocina.

-No hay problema padre, nada que no pueda seguir luego, si necesitas algo más sólo dime.- dice mientras vuelve a tomar rumbo a su cuarto, no se atrevería a llamarla luego de aquello ¿había oído bien? Su corazón se aceleró por un instante, no supo qué responder ante tal declaración, ¿estaban bien aquellos sentimientos? ¿Lo había malinterpretado todo? ¿Cómo podría empezar a querer a alguien si apenas podía sostener su mano unos segundos? Estas preguntas atormentaban su cabeza, se sacude como si aquellos cuestionamientos fueran a desvanecerse. -Luka…- no, debía decírselo, si realmente le interesaba pasar el tiempo con ella debía contarle todo, si luego de saberlo la aceptaba entonces… ¿entonces qué? De tan sólo querer imaginarlo una electrizante sensación le recorría el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, lleva las manos al pecho para calmarse y deja soltar un suspiro.

-Ah, hija.- la alcanza Kei a mitad de la escalera. -hoy llamó Rin, se enteró lo del instituto y quería saber más de ti en tu primer día.-

-Gracias, en seguida la llamaré.- sigue su camino.

-Ah, y no vayas a comer nada de dulces que en unos minutos está la cena, tu madre no nos acompañará hoy, tuvo que ir a lo de los abuelos.-

-¡Okay!- dice mientras se aleja. -Rin… dudo que quiera saber específicamente sobre el instituto…- dice rendida mientras toma el teléfono nuevamente.

-… ¿Hola?-

-¡Rin! Habla Miku.-

-¡Ah! La nueva estudiante.- se escuchan risas, no le sorprendía que estuviera con Len. -qué esperas ¡cuéntame ya!-

-No puedo quejarme, tienen un buen nivel de estudios y parece que cuidan bien de las instalaciones.-

-Sí, claro… y me vas a decir que tu reciente cambio se debe a la nada misma, ya dime ¿Quién es?-

-N-no sé a qué te refieres.-

-Miku…- ya se le oía impaciente, si había algo que a Rin le interesaba no había fuerza que se lo sacara de la mente.

-B-bueno… esto… no sabría decir realmente qué es.-

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué quieres decir? No me compliques.-

-No te preocupes, cuando lo averigüe serás la primera en enterarte.-

-Eso espero… ¿sabes algo de Kaito? Últimamente ha estado actuando extraño.-

-Nada que pueda decirte, aunque lo he notado algo preocupado.-

-¿Crees que ya no quiera juntarse con nosotros?-

-No seas tonta, él nunca nos dejaría.-

**Luka**

-Haaa.- se deja caer sobre la mesa luego de haber terminado con aquel cuestionario, no era lo único pero al menos estaría cubierta hasta mañana.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Podría estar mejor, pero no me quejo.- dice un tanto desanimada.

-Sólo no la apures.-

-¿A qué viene eso?-

-Luka, tiene 16, casi 17 años, no importa, la cuestión es que a esa edad no se está seguro de todo, apenas uno intenta ser aceptado por un grupo o recibir aprobación, pasarla bien, sobresalir...-

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que lo que hago es interponerme en su camino?-

-No exactamente, pero seguro ya estaba confundida y esto que acabas de hacer no hizo más que ponerle todo boca arriba.-

-No digas más, por favor.- se levanta y se retira a su habitación.

-Y aquí estás Meiko.- se dice a sí misma. -nuevamente luchando contra la adolescencia, bebiendo y charlando sola. -toma el vaso con sake en frente suyo. -por los viejos tiempos…-

Al día siguiente las cosas se arreglarían, o al menos es de lo que Luka intentaba convencerse, ahora mismo no importaba nada, ya estaba dicho. No se arrepentía de aquellos sentimientos, eran inevitables, el simple hecho de estar cerca de Miku le generaba la calidez que nunca pudo apreciar, su padre vivía de viaje de negocios, firma tras firma, y al haber formado una nueva familia no podía culparlo por querer redimirse al pasar más tiempo con ellos, su madre… bueno, realmente no había tenido el placer de conocerla, siempre oyó hablar de ella como una de aquellas personas con la que uno da las gracias de cruzarse, siempre con una sutil sonrisa, ni mencionar su voz, al parecer su vida era la música, lo que ahora era la inspiración de Luka. La ternura e inocencia de Miku era lo que a ella tanto le atraía, tan sólo oír su voz la hacía estremecer, su palpitar se hacía más fuerte así como sus ganas de abrazarla, de protegerla…

-Deja de soñar, baja de una vez a la tierra.- dice Luka con una mano en su pecho.

-Luka, la cena.- se la escucha decir a Meiko por detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

La noche transcurrió dándole el paso a un nuevo día, la ligera brisa de aquella mañana parecía traer nuevas promesas, por alguna extraña razón las dudas e inseguridades que tanto malestar le habían traído se habían quedado bajo la almohada, dándole la confianza con la que en minutos estaría caminando hacia la tienda de Miki.

**Miku**

-Hija…- oye la voz de su madre en un intento por despertarla sin sobresaltos.

-Madre, hoy no asistiré al instituto.- dice dando media vuelta mirando hacia la pared.

-¿Eh? Pero, ¿ocurrió algo ayer de lo que quieras hablar?-

-No, es que no me siento muy bien.-

-¿Tienes fiebre, dolores, quieres que llame a un médico?-

-Hmn, no hace falta, sólo quiero quedarme aquí.-

-Hija, si es por algo que te haya pasado, sabes que yo…-

-¡Solo quiero estar sola!- su madre se levanta y se retira sin más, había actuado mal y lo sabía. De repente aquella falta al instituto le comienza a pesar, sí, se sentía culpable y razones las había, faltar por no afrontar los hechos, muy valiente de su parte, si no le decía a Luka lo que había descubierto aquella noche entonces cuándo lo haría, ¿en su cumpleaños?... no podría escapar, no sabría cómo actuar ni cómo hablarle sin temblar ni titubear ¡se desmallaría! -¡Argh!- refunfuña mientras se tapa los oídos con la almohada como si fuera a dejar de oírse a sí misma, da media vuelta sobre la cama y topa su vista con reloj en su mesita de luz, se detiene a observarlo un instante… -Ya debe estar levantada…- dice para sí, no podía dejar de pensarla, toda la atención que antes era exclusivamente propiedad de las tareas y el estudio ahora eran robadas de manera impune por aquella peli-rosa, y cómo si de repente su instinto adolescente despertara por completo… -si ella… intentara besarme…- de tan sólo imaginar la escena sus mejillas toman color, rápidamente se esconde bajo las sábanas, no estaba dentro de lo habitual para ella desear el contacto con alguien, mucho menos a ese nivel, debía tranquilizarse.

Las horas pasan, ya casi llega la hora del almuerzo y aún se hallaba en cama, no podía juntar el valor para poner un pie afuera, por más miedo que le causase debía salir, al fin y al cabo se trataba de una invitación que ella misma había hecho ¡eso es! Arriba y adelante, sólo debía hacer de cuenta que nada había ocurrido, charlarlo con naturalidad, y luego… luego lo pensaría. Sale de la cama decisivamente a cambiarse, sale de su cuarto, baja las escaleras…

-Madre, salgo un momento.- dice al tiempo que se calza unas zapatillas en la entrada.

-¿A dónde vas? ya va a estar el almuerzo.-

-Ah, emm… a ver a Mato, ya deben de estar por dar la campana de salida para almorzar en el instituto y de paso le pido los deberes.-

-Me parece bien pero no creo que sea necesario.-

-No te preocupes, será…- se detiene al darse vuelta para llevarse la sorpresa del día, sentada con su madre en el recibidor...

-Ah, Miku, me alegra que estés bien.- la saludan.

-¿Mato? ¿Q-qué haces aquí?-

-Disculpa, es que no tenía tu número y como no tienes un móvil me atreví a acercarme, salimos un poco más temprano por un problema en el laboratorio, no quisiera entrar en detalles… - saca un par de cuadernos de su mochila. -te he traído las tareas que nos han dejado en el primer periodo.-

-Hmn… gracias.-

-Bueno, voy a preparar el almuerzo, hoy eres la invitada.- dice Saki dirigiéndose a Mato.

-Ah, no quisiera molestar.-

-No, para nada, por favor.-

-Gracias.- mientras su madre se aleja, los ojos de Miku no se separaban de Mato, aún no lo podía creer ¡tanta suerte! Ahora ya no tenía coartada, no podía inventar algo así de la nada.

-Emm ¿Miku?- pregunta su compañera algo nerviosa al notar aquella fuerte y pensativa mirada sobre ella.

-Sí, c-cuéntame cómo te ha ido hoy…-

**Luka**

-Ya casi es la hora.- no quitaba sus ojos del reloj, impaciente sale a sentarse a esperarla y aprovecha la situación para pasar su vista por aquel paisaje, frente a la tienda se hacía lugar una pequeña plaza poco habitada, ya se había convertido en el espacio de juegos de los hijos de los vecinos, no se le iba aquella sensación de la mañana, incluso desde el comienzo de la jornada de trabajo todo había sido muy tranquilo, uno sospecharía, sería como la calma antes de la tormenta pero Luka lo ignoraba, y lo estaba disfrutando. -Hoy es un buen día.-

Los minutos pasaban y Miku no aparecía, ya se estaba retrasando media hora…

-Hey…- se escucha desde dentro del local a Miki. Luka se da media vuelta. -¿por qué no vas ya a almorzar? No quisiera que te quedaras sin comer aunque te puedo extender la hora.- le propone algo preocupada su jefa.

-Está bien Miki, antes debo hacer algo, estaré aquí a tiempo.- se apura a dejar el local para dirigirse al instituto de Miku, no podía quedarse quieta.

**Miku**

-…y entonces le dije que no fuera a la clase de biología.- la joven Mato ríe al contar sus anécdotas.

-Discúlpenme, debo ir al servicio.- dice Miku levantándose de la mesa. -será un segundo.- en lugar de eso, al dejar el comedor corre hacia el inalámbrico y marca número.

-Hola, residencia Shion.-

-Ah, Kaiko, soy Miku, ¿está Kaito por ahí?-

-Sí, enseguida lo llamo.- seguido de ello se la oye apartarse del teléfono y gritar el nombre de su hermano.

-¿Hola?- al instante atiende.

-Kaito, eres mi hermano, necesito un favor…-

-Dime qué ocurre.-

-Tengo que ver a alguien, en verdad debo pero no puedo salir sin una excusa.-

-¡Aha! Yo lo sabía, hay alguien.-

-Te prometo que te contaré si me inventas algo ahora.-

-Hmm, no sé, sólo dime su nombre.-

-Te lo digo en serio, no hice tantas preguntas cuando mensionaste lo de Rin.-

-¡Ok! Es verdad, disculpa, siempre sabes cómo eludirme.- se hace una pausa. -hagamos esto… yo me aparezco ahí en unos minutos y te llevo con una escusa ¿a dónde debes ir?-

-Es fácil, sólo debo ir al centro, en verdad te lo agradezco.-

-Lo que sea por ti, además me parece muy emocionante que te estés arriesgando así, debe ser alguien muy especial.-

-Aún no lo descubro… bueno, ven ya, adiós.- corta y vuelve a la mesa. -así que… ciencias eh.-

**Luka**

-¡Ah!- no había parado de correr hasta llegar al instituto, para su desgracia su pie se había esguinzado, ahora no sólo no encontraba a Miku sino que también le era dificultoso caminar, se detiene frente a una banca y decide sentarse un momento, se hallaba justo en frente a la entrada así que de paso podría notar si la joven entra o sale del instituto. -parece broma.- dice ya un poco desanimada. Al rato ve pasar un par de jóvenes con el mismo uniforme y aparentemente de la misma edad. -Ah, disculpen.- ambas chicas se dan vuelta. -estoy buscando a Hatsune Miku ¿la conocen?- dice levantándose de su asiento.

-Sí, asiste a una de mis clases.- afirma una de ellas.

-Perdona ¿no sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?-

-Hoy no ha asistido, tampoco sabemos las razones, no se relaciona con ninguno de nuestros compañeros.-

-¿Ninguno?-

-Bueno…- hace memoria. -la hemos visto hablar con una sola persona, creo que pertenece al comité de estudiantes, igualmente aunque sólo llevara un día de clases ha logrado llamar bastante la atención.-

-¿Por algo que pasó?-

-No sé bien, justo fue en una clase que no compartimos pero se dice que dejó el aula sin excusas y se encerró en uno de los baños, muchas chicas intentamos hablar con ella pero simplemente se levanta y se aleja-

-Entiendo, gracias por su tiempo.-

-Suerte, esa chica es bastante rara.- dice mientras se aleja.

-¿Está bien que le cuentes esto a una extraña?- murmura la otra joven por debajo, aparentemente no tan suave como para que Luka no la escuchara.

-Está bien, a nadie le importa.-

-Detestable…- dice cuando aquel par ya se había alejado. -argh, ya debo volver, muero de hambre.- dice llevándose una mano al estómago, tanto movimiento y aquí el resultado, obviamente Miku no aparecería, seguramente la había espantado y tras la charla con una de sus compañeras era obvio que no aparecería tampoco, aunque le sonó bastante extraño, la Miku que conocía era todo lo contrario, hasta diría que con buen sentido del humor, ciertamente las cosas no le cerraban. -se habrá confundido…-

Sigue a paso tranquilo y sin poder evitar pensar en ella, no podía más, debía arreglarlo, decirle que estaba mal o inventar algo por el estilo pero definitivamente no perder el contacto.

Ya faltaba una cuadra para llegar al local cuando…

-¡Megurine Luka!- una voz la sorprende en la esquina, al darse vuelta vuelve a encontrarse a aquel joven.

-Ah, peque, voy a pensar que lo haces a propósito.- dice sosteniéndose del pecho.

-¿Peque? Yo no soy… ah, ¿Qué te ocurrió en el pie?-

-Un esguince, no estoy para carreras.-

-Hablas como una vieja.- dice entre risas.

-Y tú como un insolente- le extiende la mano para ayudarse.

-Ven sostente de mi hombro, justo me dirigía hacia la tienda por el CD.-

-Es verdad, aún no llegó pero el proveedor debe estar al caer, si tienes tiempo puedes esperar.-

-Claro, salimos temprano del colegio hoy, así que no debo volver.-

**Miku**

-Disculpa, se ha ido, dijo que tenía algo que hacer y salió corriendo pero debe estar por caer pronto… ah, ahí está.- dice la encargada de la tienda a Miku y su compañero mientras señala la esquina de en frente. -no me extraña que le haya ocurrido algo, últimamente va de un problema en otro…- Miku se da vuelta para verla ¿veía bien? Era Len quien la traía y no sólo se los veía riendo sino que también venían abrazados…

-Kaito… me quiero ir a casa…- acude a su compañero.

-¿Eh? Pero llegamos hasta aquí… no me digas que… es ella.-

-…-

-¡Hey chicos!- Kaito comienza a caminar hacia ellos.

-¡Kaito! ¿¡Qué haces!- Miku intentaba hablar bajo pero ya era inevitable, los habían visto y Kaito ya estaba cruzando la calle.

-Hola…- la saluda la peli-rosa.

-Ho-hola, esto…- comienza a mirar hacia todos lados sin saber qué decir.

-Hey Len, ayúdame a elegir algo nuevo para mi colección de CD's.- dice Kaito arrastrando a Len dentro del local, dándoles el espacio a aquellas dos.

-Tu amigo es bastante simpático.- menciona Luka.

-Hmn, es mi mejor amigo, casi un hermano para mí.-

-Miku…- notaba cómo le costaba el habla, pero le roba las palabras…

-¡Perdón!-

-N-no no tienes que disculparte.-

-Hoy no asistí al instituto, debería haber llamado, es mi culpa.-

-Por favor, no te disculpes…-

-Debo hacerlo, te hice perder tu tiempo, no habrías ido hasta allá, no te habrías lastimado.- casi al borde del llanto. Nota que Luka hace un ademán para acercarse pero retrocede un paso. -lo q-que dijiste ayer…-

-Perdona, yo estaba…-

-Y-yo…- se hace una pausa en que ambas miradas se cruzan. -yo siento lo mismo.-

* * *

Lo voy a dejar aquí porque me gusta el suspenso *risita* debo admitir que durante esta ultima parte estuve escuchando el tema de Miku "Sugar Chocolate Waffle" sé que no tiene nada que ver pero por eso mismo lo comento, estaba en mi lista de reproducción justo después de "Just be Friends" por Luka y me pareció un poco irónico, igualmente toda esa dulzura que Miku es ¡Kyaaa!

Aquí mis saludos.

**Odric tasantO: **Luka está que quema, cada vez se acerca más a la razón de Miku de distanciarse y en ella está despertando algo totalmente nuevo, me tomé el atrevimiento de dejarlo ahí y ahora me lo vuelvo a tomar a cortarlo nuevamente en una situación prometedora, ¡espero leerte nuevamente!

**Kunaby:** Me alegra haber dejado cubierto todo, no sé cómo lo dejé pasar, un capítulo (ya no recuerdo cual) ni siquiera tenía las separaciones ya que se habrían borrado al pasar el documento pero bueno, todo limpio y actualizado ahora. Nuevamente gracias por los consejos y muchas gracias por el seguimiento, aquí otro capítulo que espero que disfrutes ¡Saludos!

**Sumire-chan20:** ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario y el ánimo! Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste, realmente será un logro superar al cuarto pero eso lo veremos, recién este nuevo sentimiento está dando los primeros pasos y espero que la continuación se vuelva prometedora, ¡Nos vemos!

**Kimera Kuroaki:** En verdad me ha alegrado leer tu comentario, he leído también un par de fics en español y es verdad que son pocos los que han continuado y muchos menos en español, esta pareja me parece que tiene mucho para dar y espero que esta historia no te desilusione ¡Gracias por el comentario!

**Natkane:** Me encanta que te encante *risa* me he tardado un poco para actualizarlo pero me tomaré el atrevimiento de excusarme con las fiestas, ojalá este nuevo capítulo también sea de tu agrado, espero leerte nuevamente por aquí ¡Saludos!


	6. A ti

Antes que nada… **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MEGURINE-SAN!** Tarde pero seguro… este nuevo capítulo va para ella, no me importa que hayan remasterizado a los vocaloids viejos a mi me seguirá gustando la primera versión de ella, toda una 2.0 *guiño*

También quiero disculparme por el atraso (cada vez más atrasado) del post, me fui de vacaciones y la pobre ingenua de mí creía que iba a poder seguir escribiendo por las noches…

Tuve que esperar a postear luego de que pase febrero y se debe a los finales en la facultad.

** NINGUNO de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenece a mí, es un software desarrollado por Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: "A ti"**

**Luka**

Tres días habían pasado desde aquel acontecimiento que cambió por completo la mirada de Luka, no la había vuelto a ver desde entonces pero no importaba, porque aquel mismo día sería su cumpleaños.

_*Flash back*_

-Y-yo… -su mirada fija en ella. -yo siento lo mismo.- dice por fin la joven, Luka queda totalmente aturdida, oír aquello de los labios de Miku, lo que tanto había deseado desde que la vio y creyó que nunca oiría.

-Miku.- dice acercándose lentamente queriendo abrazarla.

-E-espera…- dice al tiempo que da unos pasos atrás. -Luka… en verdad, quisiera que… n-necesito que hablemos primero.- la joven la mira a los ojos decisivamente.

-Claro, lo que tú quieras, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?-

-No ahora, este viernes, en mi casa… por eso te pido… que esperes.-

_*Fin del flash back*_

Y así lo hizo durante los últimos tres días, por más que muriera de ganas de verla, de oírla, esperó y se contuvo. Ahora se encontraba en su departamento, acaba de salir de la ducha, esa tarde debería tomar el tren de la estación este y en la última parada estaría esperándola el padre de Miku, no podía negarlo, estaba nerviosa y no sólo era el hecho de que el mismo Sr. Hatsune la escoltara hasta su casa, sino que aún no llegaba el regalo que tanto le había costado conseguir ya que había logrado que su padre se lo enviara desde Estados Unidos. Se oyen unos golpes a la puerta…

-Espero que sea…- atiende rápidamente a la llamada.

-Hmm, debe ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no me atiendes tan rápido ¿a qué se debe?-

-Ah, Meiko, hoy es el cumpleaños de Miku y aún no llega el pedido que le he hecho a mi padre, todo fue demasiado rápido y no pude hacerlo con más tiempo.-

-En verdad te importa, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que le has pedido algo.-

-Lo sé, pero es que en verdad quería regalarle algo bueno, y por aquí la economía no me ayuda.-

-Entiendo, bueno, no tienes que preocuparte porque ese paquete ya llegó, le dije al casero que bajarías a buscarlo luego.-

-Gracias por el detalle…-

-Por cierto, ¿a qué hora es?-

-En media hora debería estar saliendo.-

**Miku**

-¡Hey cumpleañera!- se oyen dos voces gritar al unísono. Rin y Len, ambos entrando por la puerta trasera de la casa que da al patio.

-¡Chicos! Llegaron temprano.- contesta Miku con entusiasmo.

-Claro que sí, teníamos que ser los primeros.- dice Rin.

-Pues lo siento, pero el primero siempre seré yo.- se oye respuesta del joven Shion, quien estaba saliendo por la puerta que comunica de la sala de estar al patio de la residencia.

-Así no se vale.- comienza a quejarse la pequeña.

-Miku, aquí un presente de nuestra parte.- Len le extiende un pequeño paquete envuelto en tela brillante amarilla y con una delicada cinta dorada.

-Chicos, muchas gracias ¿no les molesta si lo abro ahora?-

-Claro que no.- responden a la par. Al abrirlo se encuentra con cuatro CD's y un título "Quadrinity: Member's Best Selections" lo último de una de sus bandas preferidas.

-¡Genial! Lo han conseguido, lo había estado buscando ¡muchas gracias!-

-Nos alegra que te haya gustado, sabíamos que era lo mejor para ti, con lo que te gusta la música. Parte del crédito se lo daré a la chica de la tienda que me lo consiguió, realmente se portó conmigo.- comenta el joven.

-¿Quién?- consulta Miku.

-Se llama Megurine Luka, la chica que me atendió en aquella tienda, en la que nos encontramos ayer… era…- se toma por la barbilla y hace un intento por recordar.

-SF-A2.- completa Miku.

-Haha, si Len no deja de hablar de ella.- interrumpe Rin tirándose sobre su hermano y pellizcándole la cara.

-¡Argh! ¡Ya suéltame!- mientras ambos peleaban Miku seguía pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar, aparentemente Luka no se quedaba atrás cuando se trataba de llamar la atención de los más jóvenes, no podía no admitir lo celosa que se podía poner de tan sólo pensarlo, ella la había visto primero, es verdad, por dentro siempre había sido una pequeña consentida y no podía dejarse vencer.

Desde la sala de estar también hace su aparición el Sr. Hatsune, -Veo que ya están casi todos.-

-¿Casi? Ah, se refiere a la Sra. Hatsune…- comenta Len, pasando desapercibido su hermana tironea de su brazo y señala al frente en dirección a Kei, justo detrás de él puede notar la presencia de alguien más sin poder evitar reconocer aquel particular color de cabello… Megurine Luka hace su entrada…

Miku es cegada por un momento, en la entrada de su patio se encontraba la chica por la cual no había dejado de pensar desde aquel día en que finalmente dejó soltar aquello que tanto la presionaba, y aún no lo había dicho todo, en cierto modo esa presión se había desvanecido pero los nervios persistían. No tarda en notar que Luka caminaba hacia ella, lucía hermosa, llevaba un vestido estilo baby doll negro con bolados y una cinta roja que rodeaba su cintura haciendo resaltar su figura, además de unos zapatos de taco que le hacían juego "simple pero encantadora" pensaba para sí misma…

-Gracias, tu también luces… encantadora.- le oye decir un tanto avergonzada.

-¿Eh?- lo había pensado en voz alta… no sabía dónde meterse, había metido la pata. -ah, y-yo… esto…-

-Feliz cumpleaños, Miku.- en ese momento le extiende su obsequio, estaba envuelto en tela roja y llevaba un gran listón encima de un color unos tonos más oscuros.

-A-ah… gracias.- lo toma, al hacerlo sus manos rozan, es en ese momento en que Miku accidentalmente lo deja caer.

-…-

Todos allí presentes no hacen más que quedarse congelados, ella no reacciona y Luka se detiene a levantarlo, la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Rin y Len eran imposibles de describir. -¡perdona! No fue mi intención…- se apresura a aclarar.

-No es problema.- se detiene a sacudir de él el poco rastro del suelo que le quedaba y se lo entrega nuevamente, seguido de aquello posa su mano sobre la cabeza de Miku y le sonríe cariñosamente, como si su mirada y aquella sonrisa fueran más fuertes, aquel gesto pasa por desapercibido para Miku, no se puede decir lo mismo de los invitados, quienes la observaban como si esperaran de ella en respuesta algún tipo de llanto o crisis… nada, aún más desorbitarte, cada vez parecían entender menos a excepción de Kaito quien no dejaba de sonreír y se apresura a continuar con el clima de festejo.

-Bien, sólo faltaría Mato, ¿qué tal si nos deleitamos con algunos bocadillos?- menciona el joven de azul.

-Me parece genial, ¿hay jugo de naranja?- lo acompaña Rin.

-Megurine.- Len aún no salía de la sorpresa.

-Ah, peque.- se gira sobre sus hombros.

-¿Se conocen?-

-Sí, bueno, es una historia larga, no tanto, la cual se desenvolvió de una forma un poco retorcida.- Miku no hace más que responder con una tímida risa. Len llama su atención…

-Miku, ¿estás bien? Creímos que no lo soportarías, todo se silenció por un instante.-

-¿El qué?- pregunta inocentemente.

-Su mano.- se detiene a observar a Luka.

-Ah, no me di cuenta.- dicho esto y viendo que a juzgar por la cara del chico no era una respuesta que pudiera esperar de ella, se dirige a la mesa donde sus otros dos compañeros se hallaban.

-Hmm, con que dejándolos a aquellos dos solos…- comenta Rin por lo bajo.

-No es que fueran a hacer nada.- dice Miku aunque más bien era de lo que intentaba convencerse, sabía que Luka no intentaría nada, creía conocer sus gustos… pero Len… era su amigo y lo último que quería era discutir por ello, sólo debía esperar a que se le pasase, como siempre, Len y sus enamoramientos espontáneos.

**Luka**

Sigue con la mirada a Miku mientras se aleja a la mesa de aperitivos hasta que siente a su lado la confundida mirada del pequeño. -Ah, disculpa si no te lo mencioné antes, no me esperaba ser una invitada más.-

-N-no tienes que disculparte.- hace a un lado su vista. -¿hace mucho se conocen?-

-A decir verdad desde el fin de semana pasado.-

-¿¡Tan poco!-

-¿Qué es lo que te sorprende tanto? Es poco como para una invitación a su cumpleaños pero creo que exageras la reacción.-

-Perdón, es que pensé que conociéndola a ella, a cómo te le acercaste, llevarían años de conocerse.-

-¿Perdón?-

-Ya sabes, lo de… argh… cómo es que se llama, soy malo para recordar éstas cosas, de igual manera el tema de su fobia nos tiene a todos preocupados, aunque con los años se ha vuelto normal, lo raro ahora es verla comportarse así de tranquila…- el joven sigue haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar, asimismo Luka no salía del shock que le provocaba enterarse de tal modo que su amor recientemente correspondido sufría de alguna fobia, no debería darle demasiada importancia en ese momento, si bien Miku no se lo había contado aún sus razones tendría y es entonces cuando recuerda sus palabras, aquel "necesito que hablemos" salido de la boca de Miku ocultaba más cosas de las que ella misma hubiera pensado… ¿tan serio sería? -en fin, de igual modo me alegra, se supera cada día y últimamente ha dado importantes pasos, creo que ahora sé a quién se lo debemos, eras un gran misterio, definitivamente eres alguien especial…- pronto deja de escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo pero llega a notar como su cara comenzaba a tomar color.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Me estabas escuchando?-

-Ah ¡disculpa!-

-En fin.- su voz sonaba un tanto nerviosa, se detiene a aclarar su garganta antes de continuar. -la verdad, Megurine e-es que… tú…- "no, peque, por favor" se decía a sí misma dolida, temiendo lo siguiente que saldría su boca mientras lo oía titubear, no podía dejar que eso ocurriese, no quería herir sus sentimientos y mucho menos arruinar el feliz cumpleaños de Miku.

-Ven, vallamos con los demás.- sin pensarlo dos veces lo toma por la muñeca e intenta arrastrarlo a la mesa.

-No, espera, t-te quería de… Luka… ¡tú me gustas!- se detiene por completo para darse vuelta a mirar a los ojos al niño… el grito había sido tal que ahora la atención de todos allí era robada por el pequeño de ojos claros, Luka se vuelve a dar vuelta sólo para ver la reacción de Miku, boca abierta de par en par…

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Haha.- ríe nerviosamente y le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Ya me has oído.- el pequeño esconde sus ojos bajo el pelo y una triste sonrisa.

-D-debes de estar confundido.- intenta salvar la situación.

-¿Cómo podría confundirme con algo así?- Pronto siente unos pasos detrás de ella y antes de darse vuelta siente que la toman de la mano.

-Miku.- alcanza a murmurar Rin bastante sorprendida y tapando con una de sus manos su boca.

-Eh, ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunta, nunca hubiera imaginado a Miku reaccionando de esa forma tan posesiva, por un lado la sensación de tenerla en sus manos era increíble, por otro, temía estar lastimando los sentimientos de aquel chico que ningún mal le había hecho.-

-Len, yo...- realmente lo apreciaba, había demostrado ser un chico bastante simple y claro en sus sentimientos. Suelta por un momento la mano de Miku para darle un abrazo al joven. -lo siento.- dice en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta como para que sólo él la escuche. -pero esto es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, no tienes nada de malo, es a mí a quién ya le han robado el corazón.-

**Miku**

¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar ante tal situación? Ya no era una niña, no podía simplemente armar revuelo porque algo no le gustaba… claro que no… debía actuar como una joven adulta como ella se consideraba y tomar las cosas con la seriedad con la que había sido educada… ¡al diablo! Pronto sentía brotar las lágrimas de sus ojos, era la impotencia que la invadía, quería que Luka le viera, le hiciera caso y fuera a su lado a socorrerla como ella quisiera, quería ser su centro…

-¡Tonta!- grita en el momento en que decide entrar corriendo a la casa, todos se giran a verla sorprendidos. -Luka…- no quería pero no podía evitarlo, lloraba desconsoladamente, decide quedarse en la cocina hasta que se le pasara.

Pocos minutos pasan hasta que Luka entra en escena. -Con que aquí estabas…- le dirige una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no mejor vuelves con él?- se gira bruscamente pero ahí estaba, ahora más cerca aunque sin tocarla. -¿a qué juegas?- no oye respuesta y puede sentir cómo sus pasos se acortaban, Luka casi por encima de ella, podía oír su respiración, no podía huir ya que prácticamente estaba pegada a la mesada de la cocina, se siente totalmente atrapada por aquel embriagador perfume que llevaba y casi pierde el control, en ese momento fija su mirada en sus ojos, casi sin respiración, abre su boca pero nada sale de ella -…- Luka acerca su cara aún más a la de ella y Miku no hace más que entrecerrar sus ojos, puede ver cómo Luka levanta su mano derecha y la lleva casi hasta la altura de su pecho. -Luka…- alcanza a susurrar, pronto…

-Esa mariposa…- le oye comentar.

-¿Eh?- de golpe toda su burbuja se destruye.

-Esa mariposa que llevas colgando de tu cuello ¿de dónde la sacaste?-

-¿P-por qué preguntas?- dice tomando aquel collar entre sus manos. En lugar de responder, Luka levanta su mano izquierda y le deja notar el brazalete de dijes que llevaba, era de plata y llevaba exactamente las mismas mariposas, no puede dejar pasar el detalle de que en uno de los encastres faltaba una.

-Es tuya…- dice algo sorprendida.

-Bueno, parece que encontró una mejor propietaria.-

-Es que, aquella noche, la noche en la que hablamos por primera vez, la verdad es que me metí en problemas justamente por ir a tomarla del suelo, mis padres me regalaron este collar de plata y no tuve mejor idea pero… toma.- dice desprendiéndola del collar. -En fin, es tuya, me alegra poder devolvértela.-

-No, por favor, quédatela, luce mejor en ti.- dice muy naturalmente.

-Ah… gracias…- no puede evitar sonrojarse.

-Sabes, este brazalete es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre…-

-Con aún más razón debería devolvértelo.-

-Para nada, no me molesta en absoluto que lo lleves, además…- se detiene.

-Además…- se oye de fondo el abrir y cerrar de la puerta de entrada.

-Ahora que lo pienso, hace un momento lucías tensa.-

-¿Eh? Ah, es que… te acercaste de repente… y no me respondías… y-yo… en ese momento… por un instante p-pensé que ibas a… a…- intenta evadir su mirada, realmente le costaba horrores siquiera pensarlo.

-A…- dice acercándose más como aprovechándose de la situación.

-…- lleva su mirada al suelo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- entra de manera atropellada a la cocina Mato, que al ver la situación no hace más que callar y observar a Luka un tanto confundida.

-¡Mato! Ya pensábamos que no llegarías.- Miku se aleja repentinamente de Luka cambiando por completo su voz.

-Perdona, es que no puedo evitarlo, apenas salgo de casa necesito pasarme por aquel lugar.-

-Es verdad, me has contado mucho de él, quisiera ver si es tan lindo como dices, haces que quiera ir.-

-Ya verás, desde allí se puede ver casi toda la ciudad… ¡ah! Tu obsequio, por favor, ábrelo.- Miku toma entre sus manos aquel paquete envuelto en tela azul. No tarda en desenvolverlo.

-Oh, una caja de tés Gyokuro y Darjeeling... no puedo aceptarlos… es demasiado.-

-Acéptalos por favor, sé lo mucho que te gusta todo esto, así que estaré esperando a probar alguno.- le guiña un ojo, detalle que pareció no gustarle a Luka por la expresión que pudo notar en su rostro.

-Es un trato.- ríe. -todos están afuera en la mesa de bocadillos, en unos momentos estará todo listo para el almuerzo.-

-Entendido, saldré a saludar… ah…- se gira a mirar a Luka. -no nos han presentado.-

-Mato, ella es Luka Megurine.- se adelanta Miku.

-Kuroi, Mato, compañera de instituto de Miku.- le extiende su mano derecha.

-Megurine Luka, sólo una pretendiente.- termina por estrechar su mano.

-¿Eh?- de repente entra Kaito a la cocina.

-Ah, Rin se… acabó el jugo…- termina por decir frente a la amistosa escena.

-¡KAITO!- grita sorpresivamente Miku. -siempre tan atento… esto…- se acerca un poco para poder susurrar. -necesito… momento… a solas… con Luka…- su compañero no hace más que responder con una sonrisa.

-Kuroi Mato ¿verdad?- menciona el joven de cabello azul.

-Ah, y tú…-

-Shion Kaito, un gusto, ven te presentaré al resto.- dice al tiempo que camina hacia afuera casi obligándola a caminar con él.

-Aún no abres el mío…- comenta Luka en vos baja, el clima que en un principio se había formado ya se había esfumado, casi se había olvidado de todo lo ocurrido. Se da vuelta para responder.

-Lo estoy reservando.- la observa.

-Hmm, mientras más pronto lo abras en menor tiempo estará listo.-

-Oh, ¿qué es?-

-No sé…-

-Pero… tú…- le estaba haciendo una escena, al mismo tiempo no podía evitar la ternura que le transmitía, este lado de ella era el que quería conocer. -no importa lo que sea, que venga de ti es lo único que me hace feliz.-

**Luka**

"Jaque mate" ante esa respuesta no podía hacer nada, una corriente estática le recorrió el cuerpo apenas terminó la frase. -Miku…- levanta la vista.

-¡Whoa! Si es…- Miku estaba abriendo su regalo. -…un celular.-

-Ah, bueno, es que al notar que no llevabas uno no pude contenerme.-

-No puedo aceptarlo.-

-Deja las formalidades a un lado, no tienes que ser así conmigo. Debes dejarlo cargar 24 horas.-

-Ven, acompáñame.- salen de la cocina y Miku la guía por el comedor hasta arriba de las escaleras. Un pequeño pasillo con tres puertas, ingresan a la que se encontraba justo al final. Al abrirse Luka se encuentra con una habitación en la que los colores y los peluches predominaban, curiosamente no notaba ninguna fotografía, le causaba curiosidad el poder ver sus fotos de niña… ¿estaría bien pensar así? -aquí estará a salvo de aquellos dos.- le oye reír.

-Me encanta oírte reír.- le dirige una sonrisa.

-U-mm, g-gracias.-

-Miku…- se acerca despacio.

-Espera…-

-…-

-Necesito hablar de algo primero.-

-Te escucho.- Miku le hace una seña y ambas se sientan sobre su cama.

-E-es complicado…-

-Esa frase me ha perseguido toda la vida, pero siempre hubo alguien que me dijo que es uno el que las vuelve más complejas de lo que son.-

-Luka, sinceramente no sé qué es esto que me provocas, no lo tomes a mal, me gustas, pero hay algo más…-

-Algo más…-

-Sí, me refiero a ti en todo sentido, mi problema radica en mí, en mi forma de ver las cosas y sobre todo de sentirlas. Quisiera poder explicarlo todo pero pasan demasiadas cosas en mi mente.- la pequeña le estaba sorprendiendo realmente, nunca la hubiera imaginado hablar como lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento con tanta seriedad. -por eso iré al punto… Luka…- unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación interrumpen, seguido de eso la voz de Rin.

-¿Miku?-

-Enseguida bajo, sólo subí a dejar los obsequios.- se levanta de la cama como acto reflejo para responder.

-Ok, apura que tenemos hambre.- y se oyen pasos que se alejan corriendo.

-Insolente…- le oye murmurar.

-Haha.-

-¿De qué ríes?-

-No pasa nada, volvamos a lo nuestro.- dice mientras da unos pequeños golpes al lugar junto a ella.

-Ya me siento perdida en esta conversación.-

-En verdad quisiera saber qué es lo que detiene que pueda besarte de una vez.-

-Q-que directa.- de repente su cara se ruboriza por completo. Le encantaba ver esa reacción suya, y en toda oportunidad haría lo que fuera por verla ponerse de ese modo, sus manos se juntaban y su mirada se desviaba, quería poder tomarla para que la viera a los ojos. No aguanta y se acerca… -¡es el contacto!- se detiene por completo.

-¿Eh?-

-Se llama afefobia… le tengo… terror al contacto físico…-

-Me confundes…-

-Y a mi tú me confundes aún más… toda mi vida, desde que tengo memoria, he generado un desprecio hacia el contacto con las demás personas, incluyendo en ocasiones a mis padres, pero tú me generas algo más, aún no descifro la sensación, ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?-

-¿Te refieres a tu cariñosa presentación?-

-La reacción que automáticamente generaste en mí, aquel golpe, nunca me había atrevido a algo así en mi vida y fue totalmente inconsciente.

-Pero hubieron otros momentos.-

-Exacto, aquellos en los que mi atención no era dirigida al acto… o así me lo explicó la doctora…-

-No importa, sólo quiero que me aclares algo.-

-Dime.-

-¿Te interesa nuestra relación como algo serio?-

-Nuestra… si, me agrada la idea.-

-Hagamos una prueba entonces… intenta besarme, prometo no moverme.-

-¿L-lo prometes?- Luka asiente. -…lo intentaré…- con algo de duda en sí comienza a acercarse, podía sentir el cómo temblaba… sus rostros cada vez más cerca…

-Piensa en algo lindo, ¿qué tienes en mente ahora?- susurra.

-A ti…- sus labios se funden en un beso, corto, pero que no sólo significó el gran paso que era para Miku, sino el comienzo de algo totalmente nuevo y hermoso…

* * *

Aquí mis saludos:

**Kunaby:** No me gusta, me encanta! haha

Me disculpo por la espera, aún no terminan los finales en la universidad que me atrasaron un montón...

Aquí tienes el capítulo 6 hasta con un plus para remendar mi retrazo, saludos!

**Sumire-chan20:** ¡Muchas gracias por el cumplido! me alegra saber que es así y espero no decepcionarte ¡aquí empieza lo bueno! así que pondré todas mis ganas.

**Kimera Kuroaki:** ¡Gracias! espero que este nuevo capítulo no cambie eso, ¡ah! cada vez más dificil.

**Ave:** ¡Gracias por el review! aquí la continuación.

**Liiliium:** Me halaga mucho saber que te ha atrapado la historia, te dirìa que acepto comentario de anónimos a la página pero... ¡bienvenid a Fanfiction! ya verás qué facil es enviciarte aquí, bueno, mis saludos!

**Natkane:** *Toma la galletita con entera felicidad* ¡Claro que la voy a continuar! hasta que termine, no lo dudes. Aquí la continuación, no prometo nada del capítulo siete pronto ya que me queda un final que rendir pero no creo que tarde tanto ya que tengo casi todo marzo *termina la galleta*

**Murakumo-kaon:** ¡Muchas gracias por el seguimiento! me motiva mucho más a escribir, sólo debo cuidarme de no descuidar la historia, valga la redundancia, saludos!

**Phy: **¡Atrevimiento! no te lo leeré más... hum...


	7. ¿Más sorpresas?

¡Hola a tods! increíble que me haya tardado tanto, lo sé, huy esto se me está haciendo cada vez más difícil, y no sólo hablo de la trama, pero bueno, está demás decir que la facultad ya entró más que en ritmo y buenas o malas nuevas comencé a trabajar, pero aquí sigo, y no pararé hasta terminar con lo que empecé, sin hacerlos esperar más.. *redobles de tambor* ¡el capítulo 7!

**NINGUNO de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenece a mí, es un software desarrollado por Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: "¿Más sorpresas?"**

**Miku**

No podía creer lo que había ocurrido, ahora se encontraba bajando por las escaleras de su casa junto a quien había sido su primer beso, uno simple pero a la vez tan complicado, corto pero inolvidable, suave y a la vez tan vivo, nada para alardear diría cualquiera, pero era tan simple como perfecto, no podía quitar su cabeza de aquello, sabía que no había vuelta atrás y tampoco la deseaba, Luka parecía entender lo que le ocurría ahora y permanecía distante al contacto para no disgustarla, poco antes de salir le había prometido paciencia ¿cómo no amarla? Aún se hallaba lejos de poder pronunciar aquella palabra pero sin embargo en aquel momento fue cuando más cercana se halló de soltarla, no podía expresar todo aquello que sentía y le era imposible siquiera pensar en hacerlo en una sola palabra, el tiempo hablaría por sí solo.

-Dime qué quieres que lleve.- dice al bajar la peli-rosa.

-¿Eh?-

-"¿Eh?"- repite en tono de burla. -El almuerzo, no los hagamos esperar.- le sonríe.

-Ahora te tomas la libertad de burlarte de mí...- Luka suelta un beso en el aire lo cual no hace más que ponerla nerviosa. - p-por aquí…- dice fingiendo molestia y vuelven a la cocina, abre una de las heladeras, la más pequeña, sacando de ella Kakiage ya preparado y alcanzándole a Luka.

-Hey, esto está caliente.- dice algo sorprendida.

-Ah, sí, esta pequeña también funciona con calor… cosas que sólo mi madre compraría, creo.-

-Hmm.-

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y todo estaba en calma, pasando entre bromas y los sobresaltos de Rin por las mismas, todo parecía ir perfecto...

**Luka**

Se mantenía callada... no podía dejar de culparse por el silencio de Len, pero ¿qué podía hacer? sentía que lo único que lograría hablándole sería hacer las cosas más difíciles para él e incómodas para ella.

-Ya se le pasará.- una voz la interrumpe a su derecha.

-¿Eh?- al darse vuelta ve al peli-azul.

-Es un adolescente, pasará por esto miles de veces, sobrevivirá, no por nada se le llama adolescencia.-

-¿Cómo evitar sentirme de este modo? siendo sincera me siento bastante incómoda de tan solo estar frente a él.-

-Lo sé, no has ni tocado tu plato... ah, no hemos tenido el gusto de ser presentados me llamo Shion Kaito, sólo dime Kaito.-

-Ah, es un gusto, Megurine Luka, sólo Luka.- ambos estrechan sus manos. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de conocer a Miku?-

-Uff, toda la vida, nuestros padres fueron al mismo instituto y nunca perdieron el contacto, apenas recuerdo de ella de pequeña, yo tenía dos años cuando nació, lo que si te puedo decir es que no dejaba de llorar.-

-Entonces...-

-Descubrieron su fobia cuando tenía seis años, te veo muy interesada en ella, pero en verdad ¿qué busca sacar alguien como tú de esta relación?-

-¿Alguien como yo?- no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente molesta por aquella pregunta.

-No me malinterpretes, es mi preocupación por ella, me refiero a ti como una persona adulta, con sus trabajos, sus estudios, alguien madura y con sus propias ambiciones ¿por qué interesarse en una chica de secundario? alguien llena de dudas y conflictos, mucho más tratándose de Miku.-

-...-

-¿Te lo habías preguntado antes?- Luka suelta una pequeña risa.

-Miles de veces.- lo mira a los ojos. -uno no lo sabe todo, hay misterios que aún intento resolver.-

-Que esos misterios no le cuesten sus lágrimas.-

-Nunca lo permitiría, no soy de las que juegan con los sentimientos de otras personas, me alegra saber que Miku tiene a alguien como tu cerca, en verdad que la quiero, y cada minuto que pasa ese cariño sólo aumenta.-

-Entonces espero que podamos ser buenos amigos.-

-¿Qué tanto hablan por ahí?- interrumpe la cumpleañera en medio del festejo.

-¿Celosa?- replica Kaito. -Hmm... no sé... creo que podría estar enamorándome de ella.-

-Eh...- Luka no sabía qué decir.

-...- la joven posa sus aquamarinos ojos sobre el peli-azul casi en amenaza.

-Tranquila, mejor las dejo señoritas, si me permiten.- dicho esto se aleja.

-¿L-lo estás pasando bien?- pregunta al tiempo que toma asiento cerca de ella, aún se la notaba un poco insegura al momento de acercarse, Luka podía verlo en su pose, sentada, con sus puños cerrados sobre sus rodillas, mirando al suelo.

-Claro, ¿estás aquí, verdad?-

-Mmm.- dice asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. -M-me alegra que hayas podido venir... al principio estaba algo nerviosa.-

-Oh, una declaración.- intenta inclinarse para poder ver su rostro. -Bueno, no te sientas mal por eso, yo también lo estaba.-

-¿En verdad?- levanta su mirada.

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?-

-No pareces del tipo de personas que se ruboriza o duda.-

-¿Tienes dudas?-

-Ah, no, no, claro que no.- dice sacudiendo sus manos delante de ella, Luka ríe.

-Está bien que a veces tengas miedos y dudas, quiero que sepas que puedes compartirlas conmigo, nunca pensaría mal de ti por hacerlo, todo lo contrario.-

-Gracias...- se detiene un instante. -Luka... ¿cómo seguirá esto?-

-Hmm, ni idea, no soy quien para hablar de esto, nunca he tenido una pareja formal.-

-Casi me es imposible creerte.-

-¿Tanto así?-

-Eres genial.- la mira con una gran sonrisa. -no entiendo cómo es que te has fijado en mí.-

-"Genial" hmm, bueno, creo que tu dulzura me gana por mucho.- se queda un momento en silencio. -¡Hey! me debes un almuerzo.-

-¿Eh?... es verdad, ya lo había olvidado.- dice un tanto apenada.

-¿Te parece mañana? es sábado y no tengo estudios- "al menos no exámenes próximos" repite para sí.

-Claro, los fines de semana casi no salgo.- le oye muy animada.

**Miku**

Luka realmente la ponía nerviosa pero extrañamente no incómoda, sólo debía dejarse llevar ¿verdad? no es algo que comúnmente haría pero algo en ella le daba seguridad.

-Bueno, debo irme.- escucha decir a la peli-rosa al tiempo que la ve levantarse de la mesa.

-¿Así, nada más?- dice un tanto desesperanzada.

-Ah, disculpa, aún tengo tarea por hacer y mañana en la noche trabajo... así que...- al parecer Luka notaba lo triste que la ponía, no podía evitar poner aquella cara. -Hey, podría quedarme un tiempo más y usar la hora del almuerzo de mañana para estudiar...-

-Ya entendí...- dice en tono de capricho.

-Eres terrible... bueno, iré en busca del Sr. Hatsune.-

-Y-yo te acompañaré.-

Ambas se levantan de sus asientos y Luka pasa a despedirse de todos los invitados, antes de abandonar por completo el patio de la casa una voz las detiene...

-Luka.- se escucha al joven Kagamine, Luka se gira a mirarlo y el joven se acerca. -¿Lo pensarás?-

-Peque...- Miku mira a Luka, a quien podía notar bastante angustiada por la situación.

-Len...-

-Claro...- responde inmediatamente quitándole a Miku espacio para interrumpir. Se gira nuevamente y entra a la casa, a Miku no le queda otra opción que seguirla.

-¿Por qué le has dicho eso?- pregunta bastante alterada.

-No lo sé.-

-¿No es peor de esta forma?-

-Simplemente no pude responder de otra forma.-

-Lo estás considerando...- le dolía el tan sólo pensarlo.

-Claro que no.-

-No me dejas pensar otra cosa.-

-Estás haciendo una escena de esto, tenía que responder algo, no podía dejar que se lo dijeras de mala manera, es algo que debo charlar con él. Rayos, cuando te enojas sí que te olvidas de tartamudear.-

-Hum...- "golpe bajo".

-¿Ya lista para partir?- su padre entra al living sorprendido de ver a Luka ya con sus cosas en la mano.

-Ah, sí, disculpe, debo terminar con algunos asuntos pendientes.-

-Bueno, no soy quien para retenerte, me alegra haberte conocido al fin, iré a preparar el auto.- dicho esto lo ven dirigirse al garaje. Luka vuelve a mirarla.

-Realmente deseo que me acompañes con tu padre hasta la terminal.-

-Lo haré...- ven a Kei hacer señas desde afuera y no tardan en llegar hasta el auto.

**Luka**

Ambas toman lugar en el asiento trasero, ya se habían puesto en marcha a la estación y Miku no le dirigía la palabra, había tanto que deseaba decirle pero no podía expresar, no delante de Kei, está de más decir que era una situación realmente incómoda y un tanto exasperante, necesitaba hacerle saber lo mucho que sentía no haber aclarado las cosas desde un principio y no poder decirlas del modo en que ella quisiera... sólo podría limitarse a algo, hace un intento de tomar su mano con disimulo pero apenas es notado por su compañera ésta quita su mano del camino...

-Eh...- la observa.

-Disculpa, ¿has dicho algo?- le pregunta Kei.

-Ah, no, es que de repente he sentido un escalofrío.-

-Vaya, eso sí que es raro, y en pleno verano.-

-Verdad, quizás me sienta un poco estresada.-

-Ah, Megurine, ¿a qué te dedicas?-

-Padre...- replica Miku.

-Bueno, estudio en la universidad de arte de aquí pero también divido mi tiempo libre con el trabajo.-

-Una artista, realmente los admiro, ahí tenemos algo de qué hablar, yo nunca fui bueno con el lápiz, pero tenía y tengo gran fascinación por él, soy historiador de arte.-

-En verdad que sí, que sorpresa.-

-Y creo haber contagiado de eso un poco a Miku, aunque ella quiera ir por la rama musical.-

-Oh, ¿algún instrumento en particular?-

-Sólo mi voz.- se adelanta a mencionar Miku.

-¿Tu padre a qué se dedica?- le parecía normal que el padre de Miku estuviera tan interesado en con qué tipo de personas se relacionaba ahora su hija aunque la notara aún más incómoda a ella por el interrogatorio.

-Empresario, director ejecutivo para ser más exacta.-

-Increíble, realmente no me lo esperaba.-

-Lo sé, generalmente esperan que mencione alguna carrera de arte, música o diseño pero mi decisión fue inspirada por mi madre, ella era una excelente cantante, aunque por tradición terminó haciéndose cargo de una pequeña empresa de mis abuelos, así fue como se conocieron.-

-Ahí tienes un historia, siendo así debes de tener una buena voz también.-

-Así me dicen pero desde entonces sinceramente prefiero tomar distancia y hacer mis bocetos.-

-Me parece perfecto.- lo ve sonreír desde el espejo retrovisor, parecía estar satisfecho con lo que escuchaba. Dada por terminada la charla se deja caer lentamente sobre el respaldo del asiento, no mucho después y con los ojos cerrados puede sentir sobre su mano la de Miku, los abre lentamente para confirmarlo e intercambian una sonrisa sigilosa. -Ya hemos llegado.- anuncia Kei.

-Sr. Hatsune le agradezco muchísimo y disculpe las molestias que le he causado.-

-Por favor, ha sido un placer, eres bienvenida cuando desees, un día podríamos organizar un té y a ver si se animan a cantarnos algo.-

-¡Padre...!- su cara se volvió del usual tono rojizo.

-Claro.- Miku la mira fijamente. -me encantaría oírte cantar.- esta vez lo dice dirigiéndose a ella.

**Miku**

Luka se levanta tan rápido y baja del auto que no le da tiempo de reacción.

-¡A-a-adiós!- grita de repente, su padre se la queda viendo y Luka suelta a reír.

-Tranquila, aún no me alejo.- le dice con una gran sonrisa.

-Mmm... nos vemos.-

-Claro, a ver si algún día cantamos algo.- dicho eso la ve cerrar la puerta, se acerca un poco más a la ventanilla del auto para poder ver hacia dónde se dirigía, no podía armar en su mente en qué tipo de lugar viviría alguien como ella, vago pensamiento, no le quitaba su mirada de encima y nota que antes de partir da media vuelta y la vuelve a despedir con la mano, no podía evitar sonrojarse y le devuelve el saludo tímidamente ¿qué era aquello que Luka lograr en ella que los demás no hacían?

-Bueno, ya es hora de volver, mamá espera.- dice Kei observando que ningún auto viniera por detrás para poder mover el suyo.-

Los minutos pasaban en silencio y Miku sólo se dedicaba a apreciar el paisaje durante el viaje.

-Luka parece ser una persona muy madura para su edad.- el comentario de su padre rompe con su nube de pensamiento.

-¿Eh?-

-Luka... es una buena persona.-

-Ah... sí...-

-Parece ser responsable y atenta.-

-...-

-Miku.-

-¿Qué, qué quieres que diga?- justo llegan a una luz roja y Kei se gira sobre el hombro para verla.

-Está bien si es ella quien te gusta, hija.-

-¿¡Q-qué estás diciendo!- se precipita.

-Está bien, no soy ciego y mucho menos tonto, pude ver que vinieron de la mano hasta llegar a la estación.- no lo podía creer, sentía que había metido la pata.

-N-no fue eso.- ¿pretendía negarlo por siempre? -¡Verde!-

-Ah.- su padre vuelve a darse vuelta y retomar camino.- al llegar correría, sí, debía bajarse y correr a su cuarto, pretender que no había ocurrido... -Sólo quería que supieras lo feliz que me hace saber que te estás superando cada vez más, el ver tu interés en alguien más, sin importar quien fuese.- genial, no podía sentirse peor, se sentía como una idiota por haber reaccionado de manera tan aniñada ante aquella situación, su padre intentaba ser comprensivo y no hizo más que intentar evadirlo sin siquiera escuchar primero, al mismo tiempo no puede evitar caer en la cuenta de lo aislada que había estado hasta entonces, a tal punto de ni siquiera conocer esa parte de él.

Kei frena en la subida del garaje, ella baja y lo espera antes de dirigirse a la puerta. -Gracias.-

-Ni lo menciones.- le sonríe y juntos entran a la casa.- el tema será tu madre...- dice antes de que ella cruzara el living para volver al patio con sus amigos. ¡Su madre!

-N-no es necesario mencionarlo ¿verdad?- pregunta entre dientes y con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-Haha, claro, todo el tiempo que quieras princesa.- "princesa" repite en su cabeza, hacía tiempo que no lo oía llamarla así, le sonríe.

-Ya te estás poniendo viejo y sentimental.- dice mientras se aleja sacudiendo hacia arriba su mano derecha.

-Quizás.-

**Luka**

Deja caer las llaves sobre la mesa del recibidor y enciende las luces. -Daba por seguro de que te habías ido.- dice tras la sorpresa de encontrarse con Meiko en uno de los sillones frente a la puerta.

-¿Irme? no podía perderme tu regreso... además están cambiando la alfombra en mi casa y dejé a mi hermano allá.-

-Sabía que debía de ser algo por el estilo.-

-Lo digo en serio.- le hace un ademán para que se siente.

-Voy a preparar té.- dice ya dirigiéndose a la cocina e ignorando aquella invitación.

-¿Quieres contar?-

-Contar, contar... 1, 2, 3...-

-Está bien, ya entendí, respeto tu privacidad.-

-Oh, eso es nuevo.- dice ya poniendo el agua al fuego... no recibe respuesta. -¿Meiko?- le parecía raro no escuchar queja alguna.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-...- el silencio la obliga a volver al living, allí se encuentra a Meiko nuevamente pero esta vez su expresión era otra, preocupación era lo que reflejaba.

-No me asustes...-

-Perdón, Luka.- responde poniéndose de pie, deja ver sus ojos ya cristalizados, se dirige hacia ella para luego abrazarla.

-Te pedí que no me asustaras.-

-Tu padre, se dirige para acá.-

-¿Padre? ¿a qué viene a Japón? ¿negocios? No entiendo, ¿cuál es la parte mala? por favor habla.-

-Tuve que contarle... no sé por quién se enteró, sólo que me llamó y no hizo más que presionar.-

-¿Qué demonios estás hablando?-

-¡Perdón! en verdad, sabes que parte de mis inversiones dependen de él, podría arruinarme por completo de tan solo tenerlo en mi contra...- lanza sobre Meiko una mirada aterradora. -Estaba furioso, colgó enseguida, lo último que le oí decir es que vendría de inmediato.-

-Ahora te pido, por favor, que te retires de mi casa y me dejes sola.-

-Luk...-

-Por el respeto que aún te conservo.- no más palabras, no se sentía ella misma, en ese instante podía sentirse llevar por los mismísimos diablos, debía prepararse y afrontar lo que estaba por llegar, directo de Estados Unidos. Meiko se retira en silencio.

Camina unos pocos metros más hasta encontrarse con la puerta que da a su habitación, ingresa y se deja caer sobre la cama. Toda aquella felicidad que la había estado inundando hasta hace pocos minutos termina por desvanecerse, una sonrisa torcida se dibuja en su rostro.

* * *

En lo personal debo admitir que adoro a Luka, por demás, creo que queda claro, me estoy armando cosplay de ella, creo que si llego para julio tendría a la Luka de "Just be Friends" aún estoy customizando los auriculares de "Magnet"... bueno, vallamos a mi parte favorita, los saludos!

**Odric tasantO:** Muchas gracias por el comentario, me gusta saber que es así, espero que la historia no te decepcione! saludos!

**Kimera Kuroaki:** Wah, si que es adorable, haha, adoro a Miku también, gracias por dejar comentario! besos!

**Natkane:** Me reí mucho al leerte, me hiciste recordar a mis clases de tecnología en polimodal haha, para mí era la hora de los fics también aunque no sé si es algo de lo que debería sentir orgullo, o mejor dicho sí se pero pienso negarlo. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado! saludos!

**Liiliium:** Muchas gracias! lamento lo de la espera, intentaré publicar pronto! besos!

**Kunaby:** Yay, un gran paso del que me puse feliz también haha, como si al mismo tiempo siguiera mi propia historia, muchas gracias, mucha suerte a ti también! besoo!

**Amathist:** Muchas gracias por leerme ; ; me dejaste en una duda con respecto al Fic que dices que fue abandonado hace tiempo... ¿te refieres a la de Nevan2, "Vocaloid Magnet"? esperaré tu respuesta! gracias nuevamente, me alegra mucho saber que sigues mi historia.

**Vane:** Hahahaha amiga! me alegra saber que la sigues y te has tomado tu tiempo de dejarme un mensaje! a ver que opinas de este otro, después me cuentas!

**Sakura cc:** Wow, me has sorprendido con los comentarios, agradezco muchísimo el detalle, hmm Sugar Chocolate Waffle está bien pero últimamente hay una canción que no sale de mi cabeza, se llama Remote Control por los gemelos Kagamine Rin y Ren, esa se la recomiendo a todos ^^ en verdad se me volvió adictiva, bueno, hablo desde mi lado gamer, saludos!

**Akaa-chan:** Aww, muchas gracias por el comentario! aqui otro capítulo más, saludos!


	8. Tiempo al tiempo

Ya sé, "se pasó de haragana" pensarán muchos, pero las vacaciones llegaron por suerte y de aquí a cuatro meses seré de ustedes hahaha. ¡Sepan que por mucho que me tarde mi promesa nunca se va a romper y es que lo terminaré! y les digo, así como el título de este capítulo, ¡"Tiempo al tiempo"! También quería agradecer a todos los que me leen, comenten o no, porque en verdad me alegra mucho saber que siguen esta historia, muchas gracias. Como consuelo sepan que me he sentido culpable todos estos días mientras leía sus comentario o me llegaba una notificación. Bueno, sin más, los dejo...

**NINGUNO de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenece a mí, es un software desarrollado por Yamaha Corporation.**

**Capítulo 8: "Tiempo al tiempo"**

**Miku**

Su cumpleaños había resultado mejor de lo esperado, casi no había dormido a causa de la emoción que le provocaba saber que en horas del almuerzo la vería de nuevo, ahora se hallaba aún dentro de su cama, el despertador había sonado hace cinco minutos y estaba segura que en otros cinco su madre estaría allí en la puerta presionándola a levantarse, sabía que no lo hacía de ser mala, pero en verdad que aún siendo sábado no podía dejarla dormir ni siquiera otros diez minutos más, sin embargo, no le molestaba, iba a ser su día, el día en que en verdad lo compartiría con ella y nadie más.

-Miku.- se oye detrás de la puerta seguido de unos golpecitos.

-Ya voy mamá.- silencio, luego de un par de segundos oye sus pasos alejarse. Se levanta con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, cambia su pijama por algo más cotidiano y se dispone a salir y bajar las escaleras para desayunar junto a sus padres.

-Buenos días princesa.- la saluda su padre muy risueño.

-¡Buenas!-

-Estás de muy buen humor.- comenta Saki.

-Lo normal.-

-Tu madre vino bastante asombrada de tu cuarto, le hubieses visto la cara.- dice Kei antes de probar sus tostadas.

-¿Asombrada?-

-Hacía tiempo que no me decías "mamá"- ante aquella llamada de atención se queda totalmente congelada, era verdad, desde los seis años no había llamado a su madre de otra forma que de esa misma, "madre".

-Hmm sólo se me salió.- sonríe, recibiendo como respuesta un par de sonrisas más.

-¿Qué tal si hoy almorzamos juntos fuera?-

-Suena bien.- responde Kei.

-Ah, perdón... no puedo.-

-¿Y eso?- cada vez Saki lucía aún más sorprendida.

-Esto... yo... acordé de almorzar en el centro con alguien...-

-¿Alguien? No me digas que es alguien del instituto.- pregunta ahora su madre con el doble de interés.

-Eh... no, no, es con... Megurine Luka.-

-Oh, eso, bueno, está bien, supongo que podemos posponerlo, no vaya a ser que luego nos termines cambiando por tus amigos.-

-Por favor Saki, déjala ser.- interviene Kei.

-Sólo digo, luego eres tú el sobreprotector.- Miku comienza a reír por lo bajo. -y tú cuídate.- replica señalándola.

-Ya, ya... mamá.-

**Luka**

*Crak* *crak* *crak* puede oír desde su cama el sonido de una llave girando desde la puerta de entrada, el sonido era bastante fuerte como quien estuviera apurado por entrar, del susto se para de un golpe y corre a abrir la puerta de su habitación... *¡PLAFF!* no termina de cruzar la puerta que es bruscamente golpeada, se siente casi desvanecer del aturdimiento, lo siguiente que siente es el suelo, entreabre los ojos para divisar una figura frente a ella hasta que logra distinguir la cara de su padre...

-¿C-cómo...?- intenta sentarse aún temblorosa.

-¿Cómo, preguntas? eso mismo digo yo, ensuciando nuestro apellido, no eres más que basura.-

-Argh...- no termina de pararse que la levanta por el brazo. -m-me haces daño, detente.- la toma por la mandíbula, sus ojos no encontraban una razón, estaban cegados por la rabia.

-Te vuelves conmigo.- le oye muy convencido.

-No puedes venir de un día para el otro y pretender que voy a volver, tengo mis estudios aquí.- la toma con más fuerza y la acerca violentamente a él.

-Primero, háblame con más respeto, sigo siendo tu padre, y segundo, no me vengas con la mierda esa de los estudios, bien que sé cuales fueron tus prioridades estos días, primero me vienes con que repruebas una de las materias y luego me pides un celular nuevo, ya te he consentido lo suficiente Luka y no me estás respondiendo a como deberías.-

-No soy otro de tus subordinados.- *¡PAF!* ese comentario no le costó más que otro golpe, caería de no ser porque su padre no la soltaba.

-Dije que te vuelves, vendrán por tus cosas después.- la arrastra con él hasta la salida, Luka intenta forcejear.

-¿C-cómo es que te has enterado?-

-Tsk... Meiko no sabe mentir.- se detiene. -por supuesto que me parecía extraño tu comportamiento, nunca en tu vida habías reprobado nada, mucho menos pedirme cosas, sabía que fuese lo que fuese no me contarías nada, así que no me dejaste otra opción que investigarlo por mi cuenta.-

-Ha... ¿desde cuándo te importa lo que me pasa? tres años sin una noticia.-

-Creí que te daba espacio, recuerdo muy bien el día que dijiste que querías quedarte aquí, ahora veo que fue un error, si no me importara estarías viviendo bajo un puente.-

-No puedo dejar Japón, no cuando...-

-...ella está aquí. Mira, Luka, estás confundida y va a ser difícil que lo entiendas ahora.-

-¡Lo único que te importa es tu imagen! ¡al diablo con lo demás!- grita con lo que le queda de voz, al borde de la desesperación.

-¡No es normal!- la cara de su padre cada vez más roja de la rabia.

-¿Y quién lo dice?- pregunta entre dientes bajando la voz entre sollozos.

-Estás en medio de una crisis, hija.-

-No me llames así.-

-Ya está decidido.- da un pequeño tironeo de brazo.

-...- no se mueve.

-Dije que ya está decidido.-

-Sólo dame hasta esta tarde para tener todo preparado.-

-Déjalo así, mandaré a alguien por tus cosas.-

-No quiero que "alguien" venga por mis cosas, lo haré yo misma.-

-Yo me iré, pero mis guardias se quedarán a la entrada de este edificio.-

-¿Qué soy? ¿una prisionera bajo sentencia?-

-Una joven que no sabe controlar sus impulsos, nos vemos nuevamente a las tres en punto, ni un minuto más ni uno menos.- se aleja y sale cerrando de un portazo.

-Debo de encontrar alguna manera...- espera unos minutos y se dirige al balcón para observar hacia abajo, podía ver a su padre hablando con dos de sus guarda espaldas y luego metiéndose a su auto, los dos hombres allí abajo se quedan patrullando la salida ¿cómo lo lograría? debía verla... -tengo que llamarla.- toma apresuradamente su celular y la llama... no pasan dos segundos que es mandada a la casilla de mensajes. -¿pero dónde lo ha dejado?- ya comenzaba a desesperarse, sólo le quedaba llamar directo a su casa...

-¿Hola? residencia Hatsune.- podía reconocer la voz de Kei.

-H-hola, ¿se encuentra Miku?-

-En este momento salió con su madre a hacer unas compras, ¿Sta. Megurine?-

-Ah, sí, un gusto volver a hablar con usted.-

-Lo mismo digo, ¿se encuentra bien?-

-Ehh, sí, sí, no es nada.-

-¿Segura? te oyes un poco agitada.-

-N-no se preocupe, intentaré llamar luego, gracias, adiós.- no tarda en colgar, debía salir, salir de inmediato, luego recuerda la enredadera que recorría al edificio por la parte trasera, siempre se había quejado de vivir en aquel viejo edificio pero en estos momentos lo agradecía, corre a la ventana detrás de la mesada de la cocina que daba a ese lado y la abre sacando medio cuerpo afuera para ubicarla, la enredadera recorría una de las canaletas del edificio que cruzaba justo a su derecha, a unos centímetros, mira hacia abajo y el vértigo le recorre el cuerpo... "vamos, puedo con esto" repite para sí misma, vuelve a levantar la vista, toma aire e intenta sentarse sobre la mesada, queda de espaldas a la ventana e inútilmente intenta estirar su brazo izquierdo para alcanzar aquella planta "argh" toma aire de nuevo y ayudándose de su mano derecha se aferra al marco y vuelve a intentarlo... "ya... casi..." se estira un poco más... *RIIIIIIIIIING* -¡Ahh!- el timbre llamando a su departamento le hace perder el equilibrio, milagrosamente se logra recuperar sosteniéndose firmemente del marco de la ventana, unas hojas y pequeñas ramas caen y ella queda mirando hacia abajo -Rayos.- "¿quién podría ser ahora?" a los pocos segundos puede ver a una pequeña cabeza curiosa acercándose a ver las ramas que habían caído y luego ver hacia arriba.

-¿¡Megurine-san!- era Len... ¿¡pero qué hacía ahí! ¿¡por qué gritaba su nombre!

-¡Shhhh!- lo calla desesperadamente y señala con aún más desesperación a la puerta de entrada -¡tercero A!- el joven se la queda viendo algo confundido y luego acude a sus señas. Corre al portero para hacer sonar la alarma y que pudiera pasar. a los pocos minutos le oye tocar la puerta, abre y lo entra de un tirón del brazo.

-¡Oah! cuidado.-

-¿Qué haces aquí, de dónde sacaste mi dirección?-

-Ah, disculpa esta visita inesperada, me llamó el Sr. Hatsune bastante preocupado, me había parecido raro que me llamara a mí y no a Kaito, la cuestión es que él no podía venir y me pidió si por favor no me pasaba, para saber si necesitabas algo, te escuchó bastante preocupada... sé que quizás no quieras verme pero... también me ha preocup...-

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.- lo abraza fuertemente.

-Eh...ehh... d-de nada.- le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Perdón por preocuparlos...-

-Pero, ¿estás bien? por cierto... ¿conoces a los tipos de la entrada?-

-Si... son guardias de mi padre, es... complicado...-

-Explícate mejor, si puedo ayudarte en algo, lo que sea, lo haré.- le conmovía ver al peque tan serio y dispuesto.

-Mira, sólo tengo tres horas y media para intentar salir de aquí, tampoco siquiera sé si podré salir pero debo intentarlo, mi padre me quiere llevar con él a Estados Unidos.-

-¿Por qué? ¿p-para siempre?-

-Espero que no, pero seguro que no por vacaciones, no me deja salir de aquí.-

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué está tan enojado?-

-Intolerancia, y... por otro lado también es mi culpa... Len... necesito que le digas a Miku lo que ocurre, necesito que se entere, hoy almorzaríamos juntas...-

-Miku...- el joven hace una pausa. -¿qué ocurre entre ustedes Luka?-

-...-

-Huh, ya veo, es por ella que no puedes aceptarme.-

-Len...-

-Está bien, no tienes que explicarme nada, estoy bien, todo está perfecto. No te juzgo, tu eres una buena persona al igual que ella... bueno, creo que me iré, no te preocupes, la buscaré y le diré, no hay que perder tiempo ¿verdad?- una sonrisa forzada se dibuja en el rostro de aquel joven.

-Gracias...- seguido de aquello lo acompaña y le abre la puerta. -quiero pedirte disculpas.-

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, en verdad, no hay nada que perdonar, soy un tonto, algún día quizás me cure.- ambos ríen.

-Eres genial.-

-Ya me voy.-

-Ah, espera, ¿tienes tu celular aquí?-

-Sí, aquí está.- se lo quita de la mano, realiza una llamada corta y se lo devuelve.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunta algo confundido.

-Me he llamado, ahora puedes agendarme.-

-Ah, okay, nos vemos.- ahora sí se retira.

**Miku**

"Tako Balusa" llega a leer ya casi a media cuadra del restaurante, como Luka le había comentado era un pequeño lugar casi pasando por desapercibido, poco a poco comienza a acelerar el paso, no dejaba de pensar en qué harían, qué se dirían, se sentía extremadamente feliz...

-Ahh.- deja largar un pequeño suspiro antes de abrir la puerta y pasar, al entrar el ambiente la envuelve, los aromas, las mesas y sillas que hacían juego, y las pequeñas decoraciones, era realmente acogedor, ahora entendía por qué le gustaba tanto a Luka.

-¿Mesa para uno?- le pregunta un camarero que no había notado estaba justo al lado de la puerta.

-Eh...- dice muy por lo bajo.

-¿Disculpe?-

-Para dos.- termina por decir.

-Seguro, por aquí.- y mientras le indica una pequeña mesa junto a la pared, frente a la gran ventana que daba a la calle. No veía a Luka por ningún lado ¿se habría precipitado demasiado con el horario? -¿le sirvo algo mientras espera?- pregunta una vez que ella toma asiento.

-Un poco de agua, por favor.-

-Enseguida.- y se retira.

"Aparece pronto" piensa para sí mientras mira hacia afuera. *Piririririiiii* *piririririiiii* siente su celular sonar y vibrar en su bolso... -¿hola?-

-¿Miku?-

-¿Len? que sorpresa, ¿cómo estás?-

-Ehh, bien bien, ¿dónde estás?-

-En el centro pero... ¿pasó algo?-

-Es Luka, no entiendo muy bien la situación pero me pidió que te avisara, no puede salir de su departamento y aparentemente unas personas sospechosas la vigilan, no tiene mucho tiempo, se la quieren llevar a Estados Unidos... creo que en un par de horas...- silencio. -¿Miku?-

-¿Es una broma verdad?-

-...-

-Len...- todo era tan confuso.

-No hay tiempo Miku.-

-Explícamelo por favor.- ya con la voz temblorosa.

-Te espero en la calle principal, en la puerta de la heladería de siempre.- luego de eso el joven corta. No pierde más el tiempo y se levanta. Deja el restaurante dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia aquella heladería, no estaba muy lejos, mientras, en su cabeza no dejaba de rondar Luka y las palabras de Len "¿Estados Unidos?" ¿sería por su culpa? sacude su cabeza y continúa corriendo... luego de unas cuadras logra divisar la heladería y, así mismo, a Len, esa cabellera rubia que no dejaba de caminar en círculos mirando su reloj.

-¡Len!- grita Miku agitando una de sus manos en el aire. El joven se detiene para verla y la saluda con preocupación en su rostro.  
-Vamos.- dice mirando hacia la calle esperando la aparición de algún taxi y extendiendo su mano.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿qué es eso de que se la quieren llevar a Estados Unidos? ¿Quién?- pregunta mientras ambos suben al auto.

-El padre de Luka.-

-El padre...- nunca había hablado de su familia con Luka, es decir, ella conocía a la suya pero... -¿Sabes por qué se la quiere llevar?-

-Luka no me explico, dijo que era su culpa, pero quería que supieras... quería verte a ti...-

El silencio se apoderó del resto del trayecto luego de aquel comentario.

-Ya llegamos.- afirma Len. Miku puede distinguir aquel viejo edificio, y como su amigo le había dicho allí estaban también aquellas personas. Se baja del auto mientras Len paga y comienza a correr hacia el edificio. -Gracias, guarde el cambio.- al ver esto el pequeño baja inmediatamente y corre tras ella para detenerla. Miku se da vuelta antes que Len la alcance, casi como un reflejo antes de que el joven la llegara a agarrar. -Espera, no pueden saber que venimos a verla.- dice tomando aire.

-Pero...- cada vez su preocupación era mayor. -¿Tan grave es? es como si estuviéramos hablando de un criminal...-

-Te digo que no lo sé, supongo que Luka te lo explicará mejor.- el joven saca su celular del bolsillo. -Le mandare un mensaje para que accione el portero y pases, haz la mímica de tocar cualquier otro número.- dice mientras tipea.

-Hmm...- Miku comienza a caminar hacia la entrada y una vez frente a la puerta hace lo ordenado.

-Señorita.- le llama la atención uno de los hombres.

-A-ah... ¿sí?- pregunta dándose media vuelta, los nervios la mataban.

-¿No sabe de algún almacén cerca?.- Miku respira hondo.

-Perdón, es que vengo a visitar a mi abuela, no soy de aquí.- en parte era verdad, pocos segundos después suena el portero y el timbre de la puerta. -A-adiós.- dice y entrando rápidamente. La subida en ascensor le parecía interminable, y estamos hablando de tres pisos... no dejaba de mover las manos del nerviosismo "¿qué habría ocurrido realmente?"

**Luka**

Tocan la puerta, enseguida corre a atender pero sin antes mirar a través del ojo de pez, no tardó en reconocer aquella cabellera aguamarina y abre de inmediato. -¡Miku!- dice con una gran sonrisa y las lágrimas a flor de piel.

La pequeña entra y la abraza, temblando aún del susto que traía.

Luka cierra la puerta y besando su frente le devuelve el abrazo, Miku se separa un segundo.

-Decime que lo que dice Len no es verdad.- sus ojos divagan por el suelo.

-Es verdad.- responde con tono apagado.

-Pero ¿¡por qué!- dice ahora largándose a llorar, lo que deja sin habla a la mayor. -¿Por qué ahora que todo está bien? ¿por qué ahora que me siento así, ahora que iba a pasar tiempo con la persona que me gusta? Sé que es egoísta pero... pe...-

-Aún podemos compartir unos minutos más...- dice abrazándola con más fuerza. -Estoy segura que no será para siempre.- Mentira... realmente no lo sabía y estaba aterrada, pero no podía decírselo, quería aprovechar ese momento en que la tenía a su lado.

-No quiero que te vayas.- hace una pausa. -Hoy quería almorzar contigo, pasar el día...-

-Aún podemos aprovechar el almuerzo, tenemos al menos media hora más...-

-No quiero... quiero quedarme así, justo como ahora.- dice ajustándose a su cuerpo. Es verdad, Luka casi lo olvidaba, a Miku le aterraba el contacto y justo ahora habían pasado un par de minutos en que permanecían abrazadas, probablemente su record. Pasa una mano por el pelo de la pequeña y suspira suavemente.

-Ven, recostémonos un rato.- dice tomándola de la mano y llevándola a su habitación, al entrar la suelta y continúa caminando hasta su cama, casi dejándose caer pero muy suavemente. Miku se queda quieta un instante en la que sólo la observa y luego la sigue, se recuesta a su lado para luego acurrucarse.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunta preocupada.

-Ahora lamentablemente sólo nos queda esperar, deberían de pasarme a buscar a las tres...- dice mirando al techo mientras jugaba con el pelo de la menor.

-Luka.- dice sentándose en la cama y mirándola, lo que roba toda su atención. -¿por qué? por favor, dime.-

-Mi padre, pero es culpa mía.- le confiesa con arrepentimiento. -Si tan sólo me hubiese esforzado un poco más, quizás ahora estaríamos saliendo del Tako Balusa, o no, quizás ni siquiera hubiésemos hablado y yo estaría estudiando, recordando muy vagamente a aquella chica que desde que entró aquel día a la Disc'o no hizo otra cosa que tomar posesión de todo lo que pasaba por mi mente sin la menor consideración.-

-Entonces sí que fue por mi culpa...- tras oír eso Luka se sienta de inmediato y mira fijo a los ojos de Miku, quien lucía muy sorprendida por aquella reacción.

-No te atrevas a ni siquiera pensarlo.- hace una breve pausa. -Miku... no sería ni la mitad de feliz de lo que soy ahora mismo si no hubiese insistido en conocerte, no es tu culpa, yo misma decidí convertirte en mi prioridad y pienso hacerme cargo, iré a Estados Unidos, cumpliré con mi padre y volveré.-

-Y yo te estaré esperando.- dice la pequeña con una gran y a la vez triste sonrisa. Seguido de eso Luka es capaz de devolvérsela y, como si fuera un sello, marcan aquel momento con un beso.

*RIIIIIIIIIING* suena el timbre del departamento.

* * *

Mis saludos!

**Laars15:** Muchisimas gracias! me alegra saber que te gusta, espero que este capítulo haya gustado también! intentaré no retrasarme tanto con las actualizaciones, saludos!

**SnShana:** Hola Shana! creo que se a que te refieres, Magnet está aquí hasta el capítulo dos, es un fic excelente, te voy a compartir algo, búscalo en la página de Coyuhi (es la comunidad yuri hispana) ahí está ese fic y va por el capítulo 11! Saludos!

**Mae:** Wah, me halagas mucho n_n, y que pena, me comentas y a mi se me ocurre colgarme tanto tiempo haha espero que me perdones! Saludos!

**Sakura cc:** Hahahaha me encanta recibir comentarios así que no es ninguna molestia! bueno, en mi caso mi padre es el que más atención presta a lo que hago así que como que casi nunca safo xD Saludos! y espero que te haya gustado remote control, me pondría a recomendarte canciones pero creo que me excedería son demasiadas!

**Akaa-chan:** Luego de una rápida actualización una muuuuy retrasada hahaha es para compensar... muchas gracias por leerme! huuu problemas... sin ellos que haría uno, haha seguramente sería muy aburrido ¿verdad? Saludos!


	9. 03

Como lo van a notar a simple vista, tanto capítulo 9 como 10 son más cortos de lo que acostumbro pero bueno, son individuales, pequeños detalles que quizá les interesen saber, ¡no sería un buen fic sin relleno!

**NINGUNO de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenece a mí, es un software desarrollado por Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: "03"**

-¿Estás segura, amor?- la miraba con cierta preocupación.  
-Sí, padre.- era muy joven pero respondía con tal decisión y seriedad que hasta le hacía a uno dudar, la peli-rosa retrocede para tomar la mano de su ahora nueva tutora.

-No se preocupe Sr. Megurine, cuidaré de ella como si fuera mi propia hija.- asegura la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Cuento contigo, Meiko.- sonríe de lado para pasar a besar la frente de su hija y dirigirse al auto que lo llevaría al aeropuerto. La mayor gira sus ojos hacia la pequeña.

-¿Estás segura que así lo quieres? ¿no te gustaría ir a conocer a tu nuevo hermanito?- pregunta preocupada de que pudiese sentirse incómoda con ella y arrepentirse, la verdad era que nunca se había visto en las de madre. La pequeña ni la mira y niega con la cabeza.

-No.- sus respuestas eran tan cortantes y lejos de cualquier emoción que hacían que se le erizara el cabello. Se arrodilla frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos... Al final era a ella a quién le hacía incomodar.

-Luka...

-No te molestes, Meiko, no te impondré ningún problema durante mis estudios aquí.- le interrumpe.

-N-no me refería a eso...- intentaba contener la media sonrisa que tan resentida yacía en su rostro. -Mejor vamos a casa.- termina por decir mientras se reincorporaba y la llevaba consigo hasta el auto.

La mitad del viaje había sido silencioso, la mitad en la que Meiko se había rendido de hacerle preguntas que siempre terminaban en las mismas respuestas, "si", "no", "bien", "no mucho".

-Al fin.- suspira la castaña al estacionar en la cochera del edificio, era un barrio bastante agradable y a Luka terminó favoreciéndole la ubicación ya que estaba muy cerca de su colegio y tenía una biblioteca pública a una cuadra de distancia. Pronto estaban bajando las tres maletas que la jovencita traía consigo. -Uff... ¿Q-qué traes en esta?- pregunta apenas pudiéndola bajar del baúl, su tamaño no era mayor al de las anteriores pero definitivamente era la que más pesaba, por mucho...

-Mis libros.

-Apenas te transfieres...

-Lectura personal.- ante la respuesta la mayor se queda observándola unos segundos.

-Para leer tanto no tienes muchas expresiones, ¿cierto?- la menor ignora esto último tomando una de las maletas restantes y dirigiéndose a la entrada. -Genial...- no tarda en seguirla para abrir la puerta.

Desde aquél día a tres años Meiko definitivamente aprendió mucho de su inquilina, pero siempre hay lugar para las sorpresas...

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS TE HACE PENSAR QUE TE DEJARÉ TRABAJAR!? ¡Tienes quince años!- la castaña estaba por demás roja, juraría que echaba fuego por la boca. La peli-rosa simplemente se llevaba un dedo al oído y entrecerraba los ojos con disgusto.

-Quiero poder comprarme más libros...- suspira. -No me alcanza con lo que me pasas de mesada y ni siquiera son libros nuevos...

-Sabes que no puedo darte más.

-Con más razón deberías dejarme. El dueño del restaurante de aquí a tres cuadras me dijo que no le importaba mi edad.

-Ese bastardo...- masculla entre dientes.

-Bastardo o no, me dará el trabajo.- asumía con decisión, cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos. La castaña coloca ambos brazos en cada hombro de la pequeña.

-Si tu padre se entera...

-No lo hará.- entreabre sus ojos para ver la postura en la que estaba su tutora y se le dibujase una macabra sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si llega a pasar algo mientras estás trabajando allí...

-Renunciaré. No tienes por qué preocuparte, puedo hacerlo.- la mayor asiente soltando un suspiro, sus mejillas aún rojas por toda la agitación.

-Tomemos té.- le sonríe sutilmente.

Está de más decir que consiguió el trabajo y, efectivamente, lo dejó luego de los primeros dos meses por malas intenciones por parte del gerente. Paseó por varios empleos que terminaban por las mismas razones, no entendía por qué si acarreaba consigo aquel aura lúgubre a todos lados. Finalmente a la edad de diecisiete fue contratada en la tienda SF-A2, en ese momento dirigida por Yūsuke, padre de Miki.

-Kyosū, ayúdala con lo que necesite.- ordena el jefe antes de salir.

-Claro.- siempre parecía estar lleno de energía, ahora dirigía sus áureos ojos a la menor. -Cuéntame, ¿qué sabes de música?- pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Ahh... Esto...- comienza sonrojándose un poco desviando la mirada, frunciendo un poco el ceño a lo que el joven comienza a reír. -¡S-sólo conozco de libros! No suelo oír otro tipo de música que no sea clásica, me gustan los instrumentos de viento...- se sonrojaba aún más. -Nada de eso sirve, no sé porqué te lo estoy diciendo.  
-Bien, algo es algo.- comenta algo tentado aún. -No te preocupes, igualmente lo que más importa son los equipos y repuestos que tenemos a la venta. Estarás en el mostrador así que tienes la computadora con el inventario a tu disposición. Ven.- pide para llevarla consigo al mostrador y explicarle cómo funcionaba el registro de productos del local.

Con el tiempo no sólo se había ganado la confianza del dueño sino también el puesto de mejor vendedora del local, en sólo unos meses tenían el doble de clientes y sus conocimientos tanto en música actual como en equipos había superado la de su compañero. Estaba lista para cerrar, sólo quedaba revisar el último listado de ventas; cierra la cortina metálica y se dispone a sentarse en la PC. Suspiraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, se sentía satisfecha con lo que hacía, era una sensación muy reconfortante, más aún luego de tantos fracasos. -Bien...- *crack* apenas apoya sus manos en el escritorio oye un ruido desde el depósito. -¿Yūsuke? ¿señor?- estaba asustada aunque su rostro no lo expresaba, se pone de pie pasando rápidamente una mano por debajo del escritorio, creía haber cerrado todo, incluso la puerta trasera. -¿Miki?- prende las luces de nuevo sin recibir respuesta, lentamente se asoma por el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta del depósito, estaba oscuro y podía ver la luz encendida, no se oía ni el más mínimo ruido. -Ah...- comenzó a acercarse despacio contra la pared del mismo lado de la puerta, luego asomando su peli-rosada cabeza... no había nadie... la joven suspiró aliviada.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-¡Ahhhhh!- casi se da la cabeza con el cielorraso del salto que pegó, dejando casi sordo a su acompañante. -¡Kyosū! ¿¡Qué rayos haces!?- el joven ríe un poco luego de destaparse los oídos.  
-Tienes una voz potente.- la joven no puede evitar sonrojarse. -Pensé que necesitarías ayuda.  
-Idiota, me hiciste...  
-¿Asustar?- pregunta con media sonrisa a lo que la peli-rosa niega frunciendo el ceño. -Luka...  
-¿Eh...?- de repente lo tenía cerca... demasiado cerca. -¿Q-qué haces...?- murmura pegándose más a la pared.  
-Voy a besarte.- asegura colocando ambas manos a cada lado de ella contra la pared, arrinconándola más.  
-Haa... ¡déjate de bromas!- ríe apenas, nerviosa, alejándolo con ambas manos desde su pecho pero no llegaba a hacerlo despegar sus manos de la pared.  
-Vamos, si sé que te gusto, tu también me gustas.  
-¡No así!- logra zafarse, pasando por debajo de uno de sus brazos.  
-¡Hey!- el joven la atrapa por el brazo a lo que ella se gira para abofetearlo pero es tomada de ambos y, al perder el equilibrio, los dos caen. -No me vengas con que ahora no.- el joven se sitúa rápidamente sobre ella, su mirada no era la de siempre.  
-¡Kyosū, basta! ¡ya no es divertido!- insistía.  
-¡Ahora! Pero vas a ver que todo está bien.- decía con una sonrisa desagradable, Luka no sabía si lloraba por la desesperación o la desilusión que le provocaba ver así a su mayor admiración hasta ese momento. -¿Eh? No te pongas así, ya vas a ver... que la pasamos bien...- decía mientras se desataba el pantalón, lo que hizo que la joven comenzara a dar patadas al aire inútilmente.  
-¡No, no, no, no! ¡por favor Kyosū! ¡por favor...!- sollozaba, pero no hacía más que enfurecer el rostro de su compañero.  
-¡CALLATE!- *thump, thump* se oyen un par de golpes al portón del local pero son ignorados por él. -¿No ves que molestas a los vecinos?- vuelve a sonreírle.  
-¡Estás loco! ¿¡qué te pasa!? ¿por qué tan de repente?- lloriquea intentando retrasar lo que más temía que sucediera.  
-Ya es tarde para hacer preguntas.- murmura comenzando a levantar un poco su remera. -Realmente tienes muy buen cuerpo.- le dirige otra sonrisa.

-Kyosū...- *THUMP*

-¿ESTÁ TODO BIEN? ES LA POLICÍA, HAN ACTIVADO EL BOTÓN DE PANICO.  
-¿¡Eh...!?- los desorbitados ojos del joven van hacia el frente y luego se giran bruscamente a los de ella. -¿¡QUÉ HICISTE!?  
-Lo activé apenas oí ruidos aquí atrás...- aún no podía relajarse.

-¡Eres una idiota!- exclama con rabia tomándola de la ropa y dándole un sacudón contra el piso... *THUMP, THUMP*  
-¿HOLA?- se oye nuevamente de afuera.

-¡AYUDA!- la joven da el grito antes de que él pudiera taparle la boca, que hace que comience a oírse el movimiento y murmuros detrás de la cortina. El joven entró en desesperación, soltándola y levantándose.  
-Vete ya...- la mira con odio pero de inmediato sale corriendo por donde entró...  
Lo atraparon y encerraron, no por aquello pero no había sido su primer escenario y gracias a otros cargos pudieron retenerlo, comenzando con la ayuda de la declaración del dueño de asegurar que no tenía autorización de estar presente a esa hora con lo pudieron arrastrarlo a la comisaría y la investigación posterior hizo lo suyo. Luka aún no salía del shock y mucho menos dejaba de repetirse lo que el joven masculló entre dientes antes de salir por la puerta por más que todos se lo negaran como un imposible... "Nos vemos."

* * *

¡Gente! Estoy viva como podrán apreciar, tanto yo como la historia que está desarrollándose nuevamente, pasé por muchos líos la verdad ¡pero mejorando!

Les quiero agradecer la paciencia a aquellos que me sufren desde mucho antes.


	10. 01

Quizá a algunos este capítulo se le haga un poco pesado por el análisis que contiene, aclaro, no soy ni estudio psicología pero me interesa, soy una simple promesa de diseñadora en comunicación social haha. Espero que igualmente lo disfruten ya que se trata ni más ni menos que de nuestra querida Miku.

**NINGUNO de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenece a mí, es un software desarrollado por Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: "01"**

-No sé qué hacer con ella.- entra la peli-verde entre desesperada y angustiada al cuarto.  
-¿No deja de llorar?- estaba realmente preocupado, llevaban meses así.  
-No, no entiendo qué le pasa, no quiere que me acerque.- inevitablemente las lágrimas le comenzaban a brotar de los ojos a lo que el hombre acude abrazándola con fuerza.  
-No te preocupes, amor.  
-Pero Kei, los médicos dicen que está sana, si está perfecta entonces ¿soy yo?, es como... si me temiera...  
-No digas tonterías, algo la debe de asustar pero no tu, con apenas un año son muy impresionables, sólo tenemos que intentar hacerla sentir segura...- eso decían sus labios pero a él también le dolía no poder ayudarla de otra forma que no fueran sólo palabras.

-Entonces, ¿han acudido a otros psicólogos antes?- la mujer frente a la joven pareja mantenía su vista en su libreta, su mano firme a su lapicera.  
-Bueno, no... en realidad...- comienza la mujer.

-¿Han sido derivados?  
-Un compañero de trabajo me pasó su número.- responde el joven.  
-Esta bien.- les sonríe dejando las cosas a un lado y cruzándose de piernas. -Díganme, ¿cómo llegaron a la conclusión de empezar con una psicoterapia de pareja?  
-... de pareja...  
-¿No?

-No, venimos por nuestra hija...- comenta la mujer. La doctora parecía molesta a lo que Saki nota que movía los labios sin entender bien, a diferencia de su marido que logra escuchar un "voy a despedir a esa inútil".  
-Por favor.- se recompone. -Discúlpenme. Entonces su hija, preferiría tratar directamente con ella ya que va a ser la paciente, debe ser ella quien se sienta cómoda y acepte nuestros encuentros.  
-Sucede que apenas va a cumplir los dos años, tenemos entendido que también es psicóloga de niños.  
-Sí, sí... esto... ¿se lo habían comentado a mi asistente antes de concertar la cita?  
-Ah... sí... ¿pasa algo?- la mujer se notaba ahora enojada.  
-No importa, volviendo a lo nuestro...  
-¿Es posible que tome las sesiones en nuestra casa?  
-Si es por eso no debe preocuparse, aquí contamos con muchas actividades a realizar con ella para que se sienta a gusto.  
-Sucede que... no se deja tomar...- comenta el joven, ahora todo el interés de la mujer estaba en él.  
-¿Desde qué edad comenzó a demostrar ese rechazo?- la pareja se mira pensativa.  
-Será desde los nueve meses aproximadamente.- responde al fin.  
-No aceptaba tomar de pecho.- comenta algo dolida Saki.  
-Les voy a comentar, es normal que a partir de los ocho meses un niño desarrolle el miedo a las personas y a las situaciones que para ellos resulta extraña y que solo junto a una madre logran calmar... Por lo que me dicen se trata de una fobia, ya deja de ser un miedo, por lo que la angustia desencadenada entonces se transforma en un viaje de ida...- comenzando a notar el susto en el rostro de los padres, intenta cambiar el tono. -Pero no es algo que... ¿Alguna vez se les ha caído?  
-Oh, por dios, no, no.  
-Bien.- toma su libreta para hacer unas anotaciones. -La tomaré.

-Buenas tardes.- ya habían pasado tres días de la entrevista y ahora la doctora se hallaba a la puerta de la residencia Hatsune siendo recibida.

-Su habitación está subiendo las escaleras.- indica el hombre a lo que la doctora nota la puerta de seguridad colocada al inicio de las mismas. Una vez las sube y cierra la que estaba colocada arriba nota un pequeño revoltijo de cabello turquesa corriendo a uno de los cuartos y dejando unas muñecas en medio del pasillo.

Pasa una hora hasta que ven a la doctora bajando. -No sabe hablar.  
-Ah... sólo...  
-Está bien, la negación que tiene es... bueno, ¿podemos sentarnos?- enseguida pasan a la sala de estar, y apenas toma asiento... -Se llama afefobia.- comenta tomando una masa dulce de las que acababa de colocar la joven en la mesa ratona y llevándosela a la boca. La pareja la miraba confundida esperando a que terminara aquel dulce y se explicara mejor. -... miedo extremo o patológico a ser tocado, un temor que, admito, es la primera vez en mi carrera que la encuentro en alguien tan joven y sí... es algo que únicamente puede tratarse de forma psicológica. Es muy pequeña y eso lo hará un poco complicado pero no imposible, el primer tratamiento debe ser cognitivo conductual, no vamos a escarbar en el pasado, sino fijarnos en su presente, no nos enfocaremos en sus sentimientos sino en el cambio de su comportamiento y pensamiento. La más fácil de todas es la desensibilización sistemática, ordenare una serie de sucesos que le provoquen ese rechazo de menor a mayor grado, repetiré una misma situación hasta que deje de darme su actual respuesta de ansiedad ante tales y, en efecto, se relaje. Es un proceso que llevará tiempo pero que no iniciaré sin su autorización primero.- termina de decir antes de llevarse otra masita a la boca y mirarlos. Ambos estaban aun perplejos ente ella, procesando todo lo que acababa de decirles.  
-La tiene... Dra. Yowane.- responde Kei.

Su evolución era constante, con los años su relación con sus padres ya era un problema menos e incluso el habla, aunque un tanto trabajosa cabe añadir, sólo quedaba ella y su interacción con el mundo exterior, mejor dicho, con las personas allí presentes.

-¡Es mío, ya te lo dije!- chillaba la pequeña rubia mientras quitaba de brazos de su hermano un cachorro de peluche y a éste se le comenzaban a llenar los ojos de lágrimas. En seguida el mayor entre ellos se aproximaba.

-No importa, yo tengo algo mejor.- le susurraba al menor con una sonrisa extendiéndole la mano, acto que era apreciado por aquellos enormes ojos celestes que lo veían todo desde aquella esquina de la habitación. Las visitas de aquellos tres niños se habían estado haciendo frecuentes en su casa, "amigos de papá" recordaba de aquella charla que tuvo con sus padres. -¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- aquella pregunta la sacó de lugar.  
-¿Eh...?- los dos niños estaban parados a su lado, dirigiéndose al patio, giró su cabeza para ver a la otra niña pero parecía estar muy ocupada con aquel desgraciado animal de peluche, al que ya le estaba enmarañando las orejas. Los jóvenes aún la miraban esperando una respuesta.  
-¿Quieres jugar?- le pregunta el peli-azul con una sonrisa.  
-No.  
-Ah... p-pero ¿no te aburres?

-No.- era todo lo que parecía que saldría de su boca.  
-¡Pero te perderás lo que encontré! ¡Es muy genial!- insiste. -Vamos a verlo.- dice aún con el otro pequeño de la mano y llevándolo afuera. No podía evitar sentir la intriga que instantáneamente la hizo ponerse de pie apenas los vio salir y caminar detrás de ellos a distancia. Los vio correr hacia una esquina y detrás de unos pequeños arbustos al fondo del lugar. -¡Mira!- le oye exclamar a lo que se le dibuja una sonrisa al menor. -Estoy seguro que saldrá pronto.- en seguida ve que dirige sus ojos a ella. -¡Ven!- comenzó a acercarse en silencio hasta que miró detrás de la maseta, justo allí colgando de una rama había un capullo de seda. -Pronto saldrá, estoy seguro.

-¡Podemos ponerle nombre!- salta el pequeño con emoción. -¿¡De qué color será!?

-Rosa.- sale repentinamente de los labios de la joven y los dos se la quedan viendo.  
-¿Te gusta el rosa?- pregunta el mayor mirándola aun un tanto sorprendido ya que en toda la semana que sus padres lo llevaban allí nunca les había dirigido muchas palabras. Luego sucedió algo aún más inesperado... sonrió.

* * *

¡Doble post! Espero que les guste y ¡gracias por seguir ahí!


	11. Hola

Leyendo Shitsurakuen (¡Manga que ahora recomiendo! Shoujo ai) y a Ted Dekker (nada que ver), por culpa de mi novia.

**NINGUNO de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenece a mí, es un software desarrollado por Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: "Hola"**

**Luka**

La luz de día se filtraba por la persiana de aquel enorme cuarto, ¿qué hora sería? ni siquiera tenía la voluntad de extender su mano hacia el celular que se hallaba frente a sus apagados ojos, sobre aquella mesa de luz blanca y vieja. Era increíble que lo hubieran conservado tal cual lo había dejado, aún allí estaban todos sus muñecos, en perfecto estado. Dio un suspiro entrecerrando sus ojos cristalizados aún, sus lágrimas estaban secas ya, su dolor de cabeza era constante al igual que el profundo dolor que cargaba a diario sobre su pecho desde hacía ya un mes. Pronto, interrumpiendo así su estado de trance, la puerta de su habitación se abre.

-Buenos días.- oye detrás suyo, haciéndola girarse sobre la cama para ver pasar delante suyo a aquella risueña joven.  
-Lily...- murmura un tanto desanimada.  
-Hey, ¿así saludas todas las mañanas?- pregunta la rubia corriéndole las piernas para sentarse en la cama. -Este cuarto no ha cambiado en nada... - comenta mientras miraba a su alrededor.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- la mayor la mira y ríe.

-Eso es lo que debería preguntarte yo, pensé que me ayudarías con el evento.

-¡Era hoy!- se sienta de golpe. -¡Perdón! En seguida me arreglo y vamos.

-Déjalo, ya casi terminamos, mientras participes el día de apertura estará bien...- hace una pequeña pausa, borrando aquella sonrisa de su rostro y dirigiendo sus celestes ojos a la peli-rosa. -Luka... somos amigas de siempre.- le dirige una suave sonrisa antes de tomar aire y continuar. -Y he respetado tu silencio desde que llegaste, sinceramente es algo que me duele...- en ese momento de silencio Luka cae en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, toda su estancia desde que llegó no había hecho más que evitar las largas charlas sólo por no llegar a tocar el tema, todo allí le recordaba lo lejos que se encontraba de lo que había comenzado a llamar hogar, olvidando completamente del que en un principio había sido suyo también e incluso de con quién lo había compartido y a quien ahora dañaba por egoísmo propio. Extendió una mano para alcanzar el brazo de su amiga pero antes que lo hiciera, ésta se pone de pie. -Supongo que es el cambio, digo, ambas hemos cambiado ¿verdad? Ya no somos aquellas dos niñas que sólo conocían los secretos para las personas ajenas...

-Lily... perdón.

-No... no pidas perdón, como dije antes, respeto tu silencio pero... ya no puedo soportar verte así. Quisiera saber qué es lo que te hace falta, sólo eso.- pide con voz lastimosa. Al instante Luka se suelta inevitablemente en llanto, haciéndose un ovillo sobre la cama, dejando a su compañera totalmente perpleja, prácticamente en shock por verla de ese modo. Acude nuevamente a su lado intentando conservar su calma o toda la situación se iría por la ventana, no sabía qué hacer, si abrazarla o simplemente dejarla ser. Extiende una mano pero se detiene. -Luka...- pronto la peli-rosa la toma y se aferra a ella por la cintura, abrazándose y no pudiendo detener aquellas lágrimas que empapaban su rostro y ahora la ropa de su compañera. -Luka, por favor...

-¡L-la extraño, Lily! L-la necesito... la necesito...- murmuraba y luego repetía entre susurros y balbuceos mientras intentaba tomar el aire que no alcanzaba, le dolía el pecho y la garganta de tanto llorar. Se aferraba cada vez con más fuerza. La rubia creía entender un poco mejor ahora. Coloca suavemente una mano sobre aquella rosada cabellera para acariciarla, respirando hondo con una delicada sonrisa adornando su rostro y una lágrima deslizándose sobre su mejilla.

**Miku**

Ya no sabía en qué más pensar o hacer para que el tiempo no se le detuviera, sentía que llevaba una eternidad desde aquel día... "Abro y corres." eso era lo último que le había oído decir, y así lo hizo, sin siquiera un beso de despedida. La menor acercaba su mano a sus labios en lo que sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-¿Miku?- escucha a su lado, sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciéndola desviar la mirada a lo que tanteaba su rostro en búsqueda de alguna lágrima fugitiva.

-¡Ah, Mato!- vuelve de golpe al mundo, debajo de aquel gran árbol.

-Te estaba buscando, ¿puedo almorzar aquí contigo?- pregunta con una sonrisa aunque ya se había sentado y sacado el bento.

-¿Pregunta retórica?- sonríe a lo que su compañera asiente de igual modo.

-¿Te gustaría venir a casa a la salida? Podríamos ir al centro luego, o ver una película.- invita con una sonrisa mientras desprendía sus palillos.

-Ah... lo siento...

- ¿¡Otra vez ocupada!?- chilla algo indignada a lo que la joven asiente con algo de pena.

-Realmente lo siento.

-Huu...- suspira dejando caer sus brazos. -Supongo que no se le puede hacer nada.- menciona ya totalmente rendida. -Está bien, en serio, no te preocupes... lo entiendo.- asegura llevando su vista a su comida sin borrar aquella sonrisa.

-¡Nos vemos!- le saludaba enérgicamente a la salida del instituto, mientras corría a encontrarse con dos compañeras, Miku se limitó a sonreírle y devolverle el gesto, girándose para ver a su padre a lo lejos, esperándola como siempre y sin falta, parado al lado de su auto.

Permanecía en silencio, la vista perdida en el paisaje de la ciudad, la gente y los vehículos que sobrepasaban a velocidad, las luces y los ruidos de fondo a aquella voz en su mente que no dejaba de suspirar su nombre, "Luka..." siempre las mismas preguntas, "¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿estará bien? ¿pensará en mí?" había intentado una y mil veces volverse a comunicar pero, sería una tonta si tan sólo hubiese confiado en que le dejarían conservar su celular. Eso... se aferraba a aquel aparato como si lo fuera todo, sin contar aquella cadena de plata que descansaba en su cuello junto a aquel dije... y sus propagandas... de tan sólo recordarlo, una fugaz sonrisa pasa por su rostro. Le había dicho que no iba a ser permanente, pero ¿hasta cuándo? cada día le pesaba más y habían otros en los que no podía soportarlo, nunca creyó poder añorar tanto el contacto con alguien más.

-Llegamos...- murmura su padre mientras detenía el auto y apagaba el motor. En seguida se bajó y caminó dentro de la casa.  
-¡Miku!- la recibe la pequeña Rin, apareciendo desde el living.

-Rin.- le saluda algo sorprendida.- casi lo había olvidado, desde hacía un par de semanas que por fin había podido hablar con Kaito sobre lo que él siempre le postergaba...

_*Flashback*_

-¡Por favor!- pedía y casi lo veía arrodillándose y suplicando, no salía de su sorpresa aunque si comenzaba a pensarlo, tampoco debía de hacerlo tanto.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que la aleje?- intenta concretar su pregunta, a lo que el joven suspira.

-Lo he intentado miles de veces pero... no puedo hacerlo... no puedo declararme si están siempre juntos.- murmura sentándose en una de las sillas del patio. La joven sonríe levemente tras ver a su compañero tan desesperado, pero lo entendía, pronto aquella sonrisa se desdibuja. -Lo siento.

-¿Eh...?

-Sé que no estás bien... y vengo a pedirte esto, parezco un niño lloriqueando por dulces.

-¿Y no lo eres?- ríe un poco. -Yo insistí en primer lugar.- intenta quitarle peso. -Además, quizá sea bueno que pase más tiempo con Rin, es lo bastante efusiva como para mantenerme distraída.- le sonríe.

-¿En verdad?- la joven simplemente asiente. -Sólo hasta que se lo diga.

_*Fin del flashback*_

-¿Estás lista para ir a comprar? ¡Vi un montón de cosas lindas, muy lindas!- la menor le robó una pequeña risa mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

-Sólo espera que me cambie y vamos.

-¡Bien!

**Luka**

-¿Ya estamos bien?- preguntaba con una gran sonrisa, se había dejado arrastrar a un viejo bar y restaurante al que solían ir.

-Gracias.- asiente y mira a su alrededor, compartiendo el aire con aquel aroma a granos de café, las grandes máquinas y los expositores de chocolates. -Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

-Es verdad.- asiente conforme y aliviada luego de verla sonreír. -Aún recuerdo cuando parábamos aquí de vez en cuando de pequeñas, justo antes de...- de repente calla. Luka se gira a observarla y hace una pequeña mueca.

-Antes de que volviera a Japón.- completa, jugando con una bolsita de azúcar entre sus dedos. -Está bien, no me afectará más por hoy, creo que he dejado todo en la escena de la mañana...

-Y en mi blusa...- murmura a lo que la peli-rosa no puede evitar reír. -¡No te rías! Es cosa seria, me debes una.

-Te debo muchas, Lily, y no estamos hablando de ropa.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy perfecta, no te culpo por venir a mí.- comentaba simulando aquel aire de superioridad con el que siempre jugaba.

-Por supuesto.

-Pero me alegra verte mejor, ahora entiendo por qué tan distante tu llegada. Cuando me dijeron que volvías lo único que pensé fue que simplemente te habías hartado del lugar o peleado con Meiko, lo cual no me sorprendería.

-¿Cuándo no he peleado con Meiko?- suspira recordando y frunciendo el ceño inconscientemente al recordar su último encuentro.

-Oye, si no te sientes de ánimo puedo desligarte como disk jockey para el evento.

-No, para nada. Te di mi palabra de que asistiría, es bueno que salga de casa y hace tiempo que extraño deslizarme sobre mis vinilos. Creo que es lo único que no he desempacado, pero tengo la caja en mi armario. Me ocuparé de eso esta noche.

Horas más tarde ya se encontraba nuevamente en aquella casa, una vez colocado un pie dentro sentía cómo toda su voluntad se desmoronaba. Aún había alguien que se alegraba de que estuviera en casa, ya que a su padre prácticamente no lo veía y la mujer con la que estaba no dejaba de mirarla como si fuera una especie de monstruo, era el pequeño Luke. No tenía la culpa de nada, de joven, Luka había sentido que su padre la había abandonado por él pero ahora era ese niño el que le permitía no volverse loca en aquel lugar.

-Lukaaaa.- el jovencito de siete años corría por el pasillo para llegar a ella con emoción, pareciendo esconder algo detrás suyo.

-¡Luke! No molestes y vuelve aquí.- escucha aquella voz desde la cocina antes de ver cómo se asomaba por el marco de la puerta aquella mujer.

-No es una molestia.- asegura la peli-rosa dirigiéndole una mirada un tanto despreciativa en contraste con lo dulce de su voz.

-Luka, hoy tuvimos una hora libre y... y tuvimos que dibujar.- comentaba el pequeño algo agitado por la corrida.

-¿En serio?- simulaba algo de asombro y sonreía al ver los enormes ojos de su hermanastro mirándola exaltado de emoción. -¿Qué dibujaste?

-¡A nosotros!- anuncia sacando detrás suyo aquel dibujo y dándoselo. -Es para ti.- menciona tímidamente y algo sonrojado. La mayor lo tomó ahora sin necesidad de fingir ninguna sorpresa y observando aquella obra de arte para el pequeño, colocándose en cuclillas frente a él.

-Es hermoso, me encanta, Luki.- lo mira con una gran sonrisa y haciendo que se le tiñeran aún más las mejillas a lo que le da un abrazo.

-¿E-en... e-en serio?- pregunta feliz.

-De verdad, es toda una obra de arte, ¿cuánto crees que me den por él en internet?

-¡No debes venderlo!- se exalta nuevamente pero con un tono berrinchudo.

-¿Por qué no? Es mío ahora.

-No, porque lo hice para ti y... y si lo vendes será de otra persona y, y no quiero, no. ¡Ahí está tu nombre!- le señalaba el papel.

-Me convenciste.- dice dándole un beso en la mejilla y revolviéndole el pelo.

-Luka...- le detiene aferrándose a la manga de su camisa antes de que se pudiera incorporar de pie. -¿Es verdad que te irás?- la pregunta la sacó de lugar y lo miró fijamente, el menor desvió sus ojos al piso.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Mamá... mamá dice que no quieres estar aquí así que no te quedarás mucho...- parecía que iba a llorar. Luka lo abrazó fuerte. Maldiciendo por dentro.

-No hagas caso a lo que digan sobre mí. Puedes venir como ahora y preguntármelo pero no te pongas mal.

-¿E-entonces es verdad?- la joven hizo una pausa sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Es verdad pero no es que no quiera estar aquí, contigo.- le afirma. -Es que tengo mi casa allá y una persona esperándome también.

-Pero no quiero que te vayas, es divertido tener una hermana.- casi pudo sentir que se le partía el alma.

-Me seguirás teniendo, además no creo que me vaya de aquí en un tiempo.- intentó calmarlo, dándole un beso en la frente. -Además podré venirte a ver o invitarte a Japón.- lo decía en verdad pero le era difícil pensar en la posibilidad de que sus padres lo dejaran con ella un par de semanas, no se le ocurría nada más, se incorporó y le dedicó una sonrisa, posando una de sus manos sobre su cabeza. -Ve a cenar.- podía adivinarlo por el movimiento que oía en la cocina, los platos y el aroma.

-¿No vienes?

-No, gracias pero ya cené y debo arreglar unas cosas para mañana.- en seguida se separa de él para dirigirse al cuarto, la rabia le recorría las venas a una velocidad alarmante, no era la primera vez que se enteraba de sus comentarios, a su padre se le habían escapado ya una o dos cosas entre sus discusiones. -Esa mujer...- masculla entre dientes mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo y el puño sobre la misma. Tomó aire y lo soltó en un suspiro, levantándose el flequillo con el mismo. Caminó hasta su ropero y lo abrió, dando un escaneo rápido con la mirada hasta que divisó la caja debajo de unas prendas y la sacó. Se sentó sobre aquel piso frente a la caja como una niña en navidad pero con una sonrisa apacible. La abrió, de un lado a otro, tan sólo sus discos, parecían ser miles de ellos todos juntos de esa forma pero bien cuidados, algunos por trabajo y otros por simple colección. Si había algo que extrañaba de esa casa era su vieja vitrola, ubicada allí mismo en su cuarto, no se la podía llevar pero ya que estaba allí podría escuchar algunos de sus discos, saca un par más y nota un papel al fondo de la caja, podía verlo a través de los discos pero debía quitar algunos más... -¿Qué...?- cuando lo abre nota que era el recibo por la compra del celular que le había obsequiado a Miku, dejó caer sus hombros aún con el papel en sus manos, estaba junto con el certificado de entrega del correo, la fecha de su cumpleaños. -Genial, no podría sentirme mejor ahora.- murmura haciendo una mueca con los labios y dejando el papel a un lado, boca abajo, poniéndose de pie para encaminarse a su vieja amiga y colocar uno de los discos que hasta ese día no había sido capaz. Al volverse nota que había algo escrito en el reverso de la factura de compra en birome. -No puede ser...- chequea su hora para notar que eran cerca de las diez de la noche y sale corriendo.

**Miku**

-¡Mira esos jeans!- la menor la estaba llevando de un lado a otro, le asombraba que pudiera realmente apreciar las vidrieras tan rápido.

-Pensé que para este tiempo preferías los pantalones cortos...- comenta mirando los precios.

-¿Quién dijo que buscábamos algo para mí?- cuestiona dirigiéndole una corta mirada y una media sonrisa.

-¿Eh...? Pero no necesito.

-Claro que sí, siempre llevas el mismo par de jeans cuando sales.

-¡Eso es porque sólo he salido una vez!

-Ahá... pero es el mismo par de jeans que usas en la casa.

-B-bueno pero son cóm...- antes que terminara la frase la vio entrar a los atropellos a la tienda, se limitó a dar un suspiro y sentarse en el descanso del gran ventanal, tenía suerte de que no hubiera mucha gente. *Brrr* sintió vibrar su celular y casi al instante comenzó a sonar, lo sacó de su bolso para notar el largo número en su pantalla e hizo una mueca, "seguro es otra oferta" pensó y lo cerró ya que lidiar con los operadores la ponía más que nerviosa, peor a cuando debía buscar algo de una fotocopiadora o ir de compras. Pronto salió Rin con una bolsa. -Gracias por irte sin avisar.

-De nada.- le sonríe alcanzándole la bolsa.

-¿Qué te compraste?- pregunta tomándolo algo confundida y notando que se trataba de un jean bien oscuro y con aquel efecto degastado.

-Sé que te gusta simple, así que espero que no te moleste.

-Espera... no, no, no puedo aceptarlo.

-Ay...- hace un gesto con la mano como no queriendo oír nada más y observa las vidrieras de en frente. -¡Mira eso!- salta en seguida y cruza la calle a lo que Miku negaba con la cabeza y se ponía de pie para cruzar. Pronto su celular volvía a vibrar y sonar.

-Que molesto.- murmura sacándolo y notando que era aquel mismo número. -¿será alguna agencia de viaje?- da unos pasos mientras lo leía y releía, ni siquiera reconocía el código que aparecía al comienzo...

-¡MIKU!- el grito la sacó de lugar, levantó la vista y se detuvo en seco cuando aquel auto pasó a toda velocidad frente a ella, sintió como si se le detuviera el corazón un segundo, casi la tira, volándole el cabello hacia atrás, obligándola luego del suceso a retroceder inconscientemente mientras veía a su amiga cruzar de inmediato. -¡Presta atención! ¡qué susto!

-Ah... l-lo siento.- había cerrado el móvil y aún lo sostenía en su mano, sin poder sacar de su mente lo que acababa de pasar y lo que pudo haber pasado si no era advertida. Volvió a abrir el celular y lo apagó, volviéndolo a guardar.

-Solo pon más cuidado... me asustaste...

**Luka**

-Olvídalo.- murmura ya rendida y bastante cansada, sacando su celular para ver la hora. -Ya son casi media noche.

-¿"Olvídalo"? Me has venido a despertar por esto.- chillaba su compañera mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro, aún algo dormida.

-Lo siento, olvidé que eres de acostarte tan temprano.- de todas formas no tenía caso seguir intentándolo por ahora, se pone de pie con aquel papel en la mano.

-No es por eso, sabes que no me molesta, pero me sorprendiste. Realmente te importa.- le sonríe.

-¿Cómo no me va a importar? Ella...- se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en lo que estaba por decir para cerrar sus ojos y sacudir levemente su cabeza. -¿Te molesta si lo intentamos mañana? No puedo llamar desde mi celular y menos desde casa, te pagaré la cuenta.- la rubia le negaba con las manos mientras se ponía de pie para acompañarla hasta la entrada del departamento.

-No es problema. Ahora ve y descansa.- la peli-rosa sólo asintió y se fue doblando aquel papel hasta que pudiera caber en su bolsillo.

**Miku**

Por fin ya estaba de vuelta en casa, le dolían los pies de la corrida que le había hecho hacer Rin, incluso la había convencido de comprar algo más de ropa. Suspiró con media sonrisa, sacando sus llaves para entrar, subió aquella acostumbrada escalera y siguió hasta su cuarto. Acomodó sus bolsas a un lado, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Se quedó un momento mirando de frente al techo, llevando el dorso de una de sus manos a su frente y cerrando sus ojos, queriendo contener la angustia que aún le subía por el pecho. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, tendría que ser paciente, no la había perdido para siempre pero simplemente no podía consigo misma, ni su cabeza dejar de pensarla. Pronto recuerda y saca su celular, encendiéndolo y esperando a que prendiera la pantalla, en cuanto termina de cargar salta un mensaje. -¿Llamadas perdidas? Esto... ¿qué?- catorce llamas perdidas, y... -Ese número.- todas ellas del mismo. Enseguida tomo su PC y colocó los primero dígitos en el buscador. Le era difícil ahora creer que se tratara de una simple oferta. En cuanto salió el primer resultado sus ojos casi se le salen de órbita y así mismo su mente, sintiendo como un golpe en su pecho.

**Luka**

Caminaba sin apuro alguno, aunque no estaba muy segura de que fuera lo correcto a esas horas, sus ojos iban perdidos en el pavimento y su mente en aquel número. Era lógico que estuviera en ese papel pero no que estuviera ese papel en aquella caja, aún intentaba figurárselo, ella misma había embalado sus cosas...

Pronto se siente tomar por el hombro y se gira bruscamente con el ceño fruncido, dispuesta a insultar y desquitarse con cualquier extraño, hasta que nota que no se trataba de nadie más que... -¡Lily! ¿me quieres matar del susto? ¿qué haces afuera?- la joven intentaba tomar aire mientras jadeaba y le hacía señas. Ahora que la veía bien apenas se había calzado y llevaba un abrigo por encima del pijama.

-¡Cá-cállate... y atiende!- masculla mientras le estampaba el celular contra el estómago.

-¿Qué...?- sintió un escalofrío bajándole por la espalda y su corazón acelerar mientras subía el teléfono hasta su oído, temblorosa, respirando entrecortadamente contra él hasta que aquella voz, aquel sonido, le detienen por poco el corazón.

-H-hola...

* * *

Sé que muchos ya quieren llegar al yuri, yo quiero llegar al yuri... pero se dice que lo bueno se hace esperar (? y de eso sé un poco.

Espero que les haya gustado, saber que lo siguen me pone más que contenta!

**MikaPeacee**: ¡Muchas gracias! La verdad que estuve leyendo un poco sobre psicología infantil y la verdad que me quedé prendida a eso todo el día, terminó distrayéndome un poco de a lo que iba en un principio xD y no, ¡no lo abandonaré! intentaré darle tiempo, entre universidad y trabajo se me complica un poquito.

**Nael Tenoh:** Curiosamente desde un principio pensé que muchos me querrían matar, no sólo por el retraso en meses que llevaba sino también el anterior par de capítulo ya que no habían quedado en una muy buena situación anteriormente pero, ¡acá está! aquí continúa aunque algo complicada

**Emi**: Muchas gracias por continuar ahí a pesar de la demora, ¡espero que esta actualización te guste!

**JS Interval**: A mi me alegró el día tu comentario, en verdad. ¡Te agradezco mucho la paciencia! Espero que hayas disfrutado el nuevo capítulo. ¡Saludos!


	12. H2O

No tienen idea de lo mucho que me costó escribir esto. Un reto personal.

**NINGUNO de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenece a mí, es un software desarrollado por Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: "H2O"**

**Miku**

-Ah...- podía oír el revuelo y ahora su respiración pero no recibía ninguna respuesta, ¿se habría equivocado de persona? Sacude un poco su cabeza para quitar esa idea de su mente, estaba segura... y muy nerviosa, era el número y aquella chica le había confirmado el nombre. No sabía qué decir, quería oírla desesperadamente. -Amm... m-me llamaron d...

-¡Miku!- enmudeció de inmediato tras oírla decir su nombre de aquel modo tan efusivo, podía oír también lo acelerado de su respiración, la emoción en su pecho provocó que no pudiera evitar dejar caer un par de lágrimas que en seguida se camuflaron sobre el acolchado. Se giró subiendo las piernas a la cama y apoyando su otra mano sobre la misma para quedar ligeramente inclinada, su esfuerzo por no largarse a llorar era tal que no le permitía mostrar aquella sonrisa que no le cabía en el alma. -¡Eres tú!- la oye reír a lo que no pudo evitar morderse los nudillos y cerrar fuertemente sus ojos, ¿¡qué le pasaba!? ¡Ahí estaba, la tenía para ella! Lo que tanto esperó, todas aquellas charlas que inventaba en su mente a medida que pasaban los días desde hacía tanto y ahora... ¡nada! -Tenía... tenía miedo de que se tratara del número de la compañía de celulares o algo...- no entendía muy bien pero tomó aire, necesitaba calmarse y responder. -¿Miku?

-Ah...- abría su boca inútilmente, se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró sus ojos un momento.

-¿Estás bien?- ahora sonaba preocupada.

-Sí...- logra susurrarle haciendo una mueca, "no quiero llorar, basta." se pedía, se exigía a sí misma.

-Te extraño.- sintió su voz temblar, había cambiado repentinamente. -No sé...- se quedaron en silencio un momento.  
-¿N-no sabes?- preguntó algo nerviosa por su respuesta, pudo oírla suspirar y nuevamente el silencio. -No... no hay nada que Luka no sepa con seguridad.- pasó saliva, apretando con más fuerza sus piernas contra sí con su brazo libre. Pudo oír una leve y corta risa por el comentario y luego otra pequeña pausa.

-Creo que... aquella Luka se quedó en Japón, contigo...- le oyó algo apagada, se mordió el labio inferior mientras su lágrimas no dejaban de deslizarse por sus mejillas y llevaba ahora su mano a su rostro para cubrirse los ojos.

**Luka**

La impotencia la invadía, ahora le estaba costando a ella despegar sus labios, sentía que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies. -¿Crees que...?  
-No lo digas.- la interrumpió de inmediato, como si supiera lo que estaba por salir de su boca, haciéndola temblar por un instante en el que aguantó la respiración por no dejar salir siquiera un quejido, soltando despacio el aire y dando un par de pasos hacia el edificio que tenía al lado para sentarse contra el mismo mientras Lily mantenía su distancia para darle privacidad. -... Ni lo pienses.- tras el segundo llamado de atención no pudo evitar sollozar un poco.  
-Lo siento... lo siento...- repite pasándose una mano por los ojos y tomándose de la frente mientras descansaba el codo sobre sus rodillas, definitivamente la primera vez en su vida que se la encontraba tan vulnerable. -¿Co-cómo estás?- intentó recomponerse de algún modo, queriendo evitar convertir aquella, su primera oportunidad en tanto tiempo de siquiera volver a oír su voz, en un mal momento para ambas. Se hizo un pequeño silencio en el que pudo escuchar su aliento contra el micrófono del celular.

-Estoy... bien, hoy, salí de compras...- toma aire. -Te extraño.- su voz se quebró un poco. No podía soportarlo, apretó un poco más aquel aparato en su mano, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Y yo a ti... no hay un sólo día en que no me despierte llamándote... ni una sola noche... que no me despida de ti en sueños...- un momento de silencio más en los que pudo escucharla reír suave.  
-¿Ahora eres poeta?- bromeó exitosamente arrancándole una sonrisa del rostro.

-Un poco, intento ocupar mi tiempo.- responde ahora llevando su cabeza hacia atrás para descansarla contra el cemento y cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo las gotas frías caer contra su rostro y un alivio casi instantáneo.

-Me gusta Luka poeta.- en seguida siente vibrar el celular a su oído y se separa apenas para observarlo.  
-Ay, no...

-¿Q-qué ocurre?- pregunta extrañada y algo preocupada.

-Ah, e-es este celular, no le queda batería.- comenta haciendo una mueca.

-Mm... supongo que es un adiós.

-No, definitivamente es un hasta luego.- se sonríe suave.

-Entonces...

-Mañana te llamaré, cerca de la misma hora de hoy, temprano.

-Lo estaré esperando.- ahora la podía oír más animada.

-Ah... Miku...

**Miku**

-Te a...- de repente el silencio.  
-¿Hmm?¿Luka?- se separa un momento del aparato para notar que la llamada se había cortado, suspirando aunque aún con una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

**Luka**

-...mo.- se queda callada, esperando por una reacción, algo, mientras sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca. -¿... Miku?- se aparta para notar la pantalla totalmente en negro y mirar a su compañera de espaldas, mirando hacia la calle. -Lily.- le llama la atención a lo que la joven da un pequeño salto, como saliendo de un pequeño trance.

-¡D-dime!- la pelirosa le enseña el celular.

-Muerto.  
-Ah, lamento eso...

-Está bien.- le sonríe mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta ella y, para sorpresa de la mayor, le diera un abrazo haciéndola ruborizar. -Gracias.- murmura.

-No es nada... en serio.- se sonríe devolviéndole el gesto.

-Claro que lo es, corriste bajo la lluvia, y así.- se aparta para señalarla. -Mañana...

-Puedes venir a casa.- se adelanta con una suave sonrisa.

**Miku**

Descansó los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, aún sosteniendo débilmente el aparato en su mano, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y aún así... ¿por qué las lágrimas no se detenían? ¿qué era lo que impedía que aquel malestar no se desprendiera de su pecho, caprichoso...? -Luka...- se desliza de sus labios cual seda, arrebatándole ahora su única sonrisa. Bajó la vista a sus manos, dejó el celular a un lado y elevó ambas a su rostro para apartar aquellas invasoras que lo cubrían, alejándolas apenas mientras empapaban las palmas de sus manos para observarlas un instante y quedarse en silencio, dándose cuenta que no solo ella extrañaba su presencia, sus manos también extrañaban el roce de las suyas, sus ojos su sonrisa, sus labios... en seguida llevó la punta de sus dedos a los mismos, no era así como se suponía que debía suceder, no así, no de ese modo, lo había esperado por tanto, oír su voz... sus oídos también la extrañaban, entonces... -¿P-por... qué...?- ¿por qué no era suficiente?, lo profundo de aquel sentimiento la llevó a inclinarse hacia adelante, haciéndose un ovillo sobre la cama y finalmente soltando un sollozo. -Vuelve... te necesito...

**Luka**

Ya se encontraba en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y llevando una mano a su pecho, suspirando. Por suerte no había despertado a nadie más, si la llegaban a encontrar en esas condiciones y a esa hora... -Mejor me cambio.- murmura despegándose de la puerta, sintiendo como la ropa que llevaba se había pegado a su cuerpo por la lluvia, pero estaba feliz y eso se notaba. Se detiene frente al gran armario, detallándolo, aún conservaba algunos de sus dibujos de pequeña... posó la mano sobre uno de los grabados que ella misma había hecho sobre la madera, aquella mariposa... enseguida su rostro se distiende, quedándose estática unos segundos antes de levantar la mano que llevaba aquel brazalete de dijes y torcer la muñeca para apreciarlo mejor, buscando aquel espacio dejado por aquella pieza que en algún momento se extravió para terminar cobijándose en alguien más. Se sonrió de lado, le resultaba un tanto irónico aquel vacío ahora. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla la cual pudo atajar; negó levemente y finalmente lo abrió.

Ya con su pijama se dejó caer sobre la cama, cerrando sus ojos lentamente. Sentía que su cabeza iba y venía aunque no era precisamente mareo, entreabrió sus ojos para contemplar el techo, viniéndole a la mente la primera vez que había visto a Miku, definitivamente era masoquista. Sus párpados pesaban y su cuerpo le pedía un respiro.

* * *

Bueno, sí, este capítulo si bien es corto a comparación de otros creo que bien lo compensa, a veces menos es mas. Love in its pure escence.

**Aili.w:** Y aquí está la continuación, gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado!

**AlyssFlame:** Muchísimas gracias! La verdad que me encantó haberte leído y no te preocupes, como en uno de los caps, "tiempo al tiempo", comentario aparte, muchas de estas partes fueron basadas por experiencia propia, creo que como dices, es verdad que muchos optan por dejarles las cosas faciles a los personajes pero por un tema de que bueno, cayendo un poco en la redundancia suele ser lo más fácil, además de por el tema de la ficción que uno generalmente lo que quiere es escapar de todo eso y soñar con un objetivo que pueda cumplirse sin mucho esfuerzo. Quizá estoy diciendo cualquier cosa pero bueno, es lo que se me cruzó. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! Saludos!

**Nekoloid-chan:** Aws! y muchas gracias por seguirlo! Realmente lo aprecio muchisimo, espero que este cap te haya gustado y espero no tardar demasiado en el próximo, ya nos vamos adentrando en el drama de esta pareja y como aclare en un principio, sinceramente me costó bastante. Besos!

**Marilinn:** Espero que haya gustado! Gracias por seguirlo!

**Gamu Harlow:** Lo se! Son terribles, aunque este más que un bloqueo mental fue un intento de bloqueo emocional ya que cruzo una etapa muy parecida ._.  
Muchas gracias por el review! Espero que te haya gustado!

**Regiz:** Hahahaha no lo prometo ya, ya, pero el momento se acerca, hay que ver cómo me lo afrontarán ustedes.

**Capsa-kou:** Y si, tiene buen gusto en general, ya sabes, está conmigo (?) hahaha

**JS Interval:** *le pasa la caja de pañuelitos* Gomen, me gusta jugar un poco con eso~ haha, espero que este te haya gustado!

**Ritsuki Kurusawi:** Ahh me aseguraré de cubrir con esas espectativas lo mejor que pueda ;) ¿censura? ¿qué es eso? haha

**Emi:** Aqui estaaaa! Espero que te haya gustado! Saludos y gracias por el review :D

**Nael Tenoh:** *pausa dramática* MWAHAHAHAHA! *junta sus manitas cual cruel villano*


End file.
